Sweet Sixteen and a Half
by Angel girl 4-ever
Summary: SEQUAL TO SWEET SIXTEEN;What do you get when you mix a trip to Hawaii, boys who just wanna get away from it all, their girlfriends who have no idea their there? One word: Revenge S-D, sen-gen. Chap. 5 & up guarantees laughs FINISHED! Poll added 4 trilogy!
1. Remembering

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 1

PG-13 just because of later chapters

            "_______" someone talking

            '_______' someone thinking or talking telepathically

            *______* scene change

            ~______~ pov (point of view)

            (________) my added thoughts and opinions

Summary: SEQUAL TO SWEET SIXTEEN!!!! Xmas is here!! The girls can't wait to spend time with the guys…..but they can't because Jed's mom is sick…or is she? Taking off to Hawaii, the girls meet some 'unexpected' company.  Can anyone say "revenge?"

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…..although I would like to……..just this story.

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe Christmas is almost here!' I thought in my mind as I walked down the street to the arcade.

Today marked two days before Christmas and I had just finished my last minute Christmas shopping.

'I hope Endy likes his gift' I prayed in my mind as I wrapped my coat tighter around me, although that was hard to do with all the bags I had in my hands.  The wind blew harder, making me number than I actually was.  Finally, after what seemed like hours, I reached the doors to the arcade.  Shifting my packages, I managed to open the door, only to be greeted by a wave of heat.  Looking around, I noted silently that there was hardly anyone else around.

'They all must be at home in their houses' I thought silently 'lucky them' 

"Hey Serena!" Andrew greeted as I came and sat over by the counter. "Boy, its sure cold out, isn't it?" he asked.

"You can say that again" I muttered as I took my seat.  Before I could say anything else, there was a nice, hot, steaming cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of me.  Looking up, I noticed Andrew smiling at me.

"You know me too well" I said smiling at him as I gulped down the hot chocolate.

"Serena, I wouldn't do that if I were….." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, as I tried to cool of my burning tongue. 

'I need something cold now!' I screamed mentally, jumping up and down. Andrew was no where in site.

'Great just what I need, him to go to the bathroom......' 

"ANDREW!!!!!!" 

"Here Serena, drink this, it should cool off your tongue" a very amused Andrew stated as he handed me a glass of water.

"WATER!!!!!" I screamed as I grabbed it from him and gulped it all down quickly.

"Serena, be careful, don't drink to fast or………" 

"Pssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooo" 

'Uh oh' 

"Andrew I am soooooo sorry!" I cried as I tried to dab off the water I had spit all over him.  Looking closer at him, I noticed that I had gotten the front of his shirt all wet, not to mention his, well, um, lower area which now looked like he had an, umm, accident.

"Ummmm, hehe……Merry Christmas Andrew?" I asked nervously.

"Serena…….." 

"Umm, I just stopped over to give you your Christmas present" I stated uneasily.  "I hope you like it."

He looked at me evilly, but soon broke into a huge grin.  "He he, Merry Christmas Serena" he said as he pulled me into a huge hug.

After exchanging gifts and promising not to open them until tomorrow at the very earliest, I headed for home.

 Once I stepped outside, I instantly regretted it.  The wind was so cold, as cold as evil itself.  It was a good thing though that there was no evil to worry about right now, for we had defeated Beryl about a month ago.

Clutching my coat closer to myself, I tried desperately to keep warm and to hang on to my bags. Beryl.  Just thinking about that name brought back horrible memories.  As I said before, it was about a month ago that we had defeated her.  It was a cold night, just like this, except there was snow everywhere.  We had finally figured out where Beryl's hideout was and after much training, Luna told us we were finally ready to defeat Beryl.  

***************Flash Back******************

"Brrrr, it's so cold!" complained Mars as we traveled further on.

"Don't worry love, I'll keep you warm" Jedite whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm still convinced that some guy invented these uniforms" Jupiter muttered under her breath.

"Yea, but I like them" Nephrite whispered loud enough so that we could all hear, causing Jupiter's cheeks to turn even redder than they already were.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Mercury who was busy typing in data to her computer.

"Almost" she replied as I wrapped my arms tighter around myself in order to keep me warm.  Feeling an arm wrap around me, I looked up to see Endymion smiling at me.

"Don't worry Sere, we'll get through this" he whispered reassuringly in my ear.

I nodded dumbly as I cuddled under his arm, closer to his heat.

"Guys there's something ahead!" Mercury exclaimed suddenly, causing us all to stop dead in our tracks.

"What is it?" Venus asked, as she looked at the computer.

"It appears to be a person of some sort" Zoisite noted as he looked over Amy's shoulder.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jupiter asked. "Let's kick some Negaverse butt!"

Looking around, we all nodded confidently in agreement.  Starting forward, we all kept our eyes and ears open for anything.  Feeling Endy put his other hand on my shoulder; I stopped and looked at him.  I desperately wished right now that he was not wearing that stupid mask of his so that I could see his wonder earth blue eyes better.

"Sere, you know that this very well might be the last time we see each other" he stated.

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing full well that we could both die in this battle.

"I just want to let you know that no matter what, I will always love you until the end of time, and even beyond that" he stated, before pulling me into a long, heated, passionate kiss.  As I wrapped my hands around his neck, I forgot about everything for the moment; not even the cold could break this moment.

"Venus crescent beam smash!" 

"Mars fires ignite!"

"Jupiter thunders crush!"

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

We heard yell just a little ways away from us.

'The scouts' I mutter telepathically to him.

'Let's go'

We ran until we saw a burst of energy.  To the right of us were the scouts and generals, trying to fight off the monster and to our left was the monster that looked like an over sized tarantula.  

"You'll never win" the monster hissed as he threw another energy attack at the scouts and generals as they just barely managed to jump out of harms way.

"There's only one way to stop this thing" I heard Mercury say "And that's to combine energies together."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, but it was too late.

"Mercury planet power!"

"Mars planet power!"

"Jupiter planet power!"

"Venus planet power!"

"Earth ice power!" (Zoisite)

"Earth fire power!" (Jedite)

"Earth thunder power!" (Nephrite)

"Earth plasma power!" (Kunzite)

As their powers combined as one, I could only watch in horror as Endymion held me.  Once their powers had combined, they were sent directly towards the monster that appeared to be frozen in place.  Upon contact, the monster instantly died.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran over to my friends who now lay lifeless on the ground.

"You must go one" Mars whispered as walked over.

"It's your duty" Mercury stated.

"For the planet" Jupiter muttered.

"You are its only hope" Venus murmured.

"We're all counting on you" Nephrite sighed.

"Fight to the end" Zoiste mumbled.

"Never give up" Jedite said softly,

"We will always be there with you in spirit" Kunzite stated as each body fell limp and didn't move.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" I cried again. "They can't die!!!!" Then adding silently "my friends"

I felt Endymion embrace me, comforting me as well as himself, for we had both lost eight good friends.  Suddenly, a strange light surrounded us.  Throwing myself deeper into his arms, I soon became dizzy.  Then everything went black.

As I woke, I looked around only to see bones and blackness everywhere.  

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little princess.  Have a nice trip?" a voice sneered.

Standing up, I looked right into the eyes of the most evil woman I had ever met.  It was Beryl.

"Now I can finish you off just like I should have 1,000 years ago!" Beryl cried as a huge ball of black energy filled her hands. "Prepare to die moon brat!"

Closing my eyes, I suddenly opened them when I heard a loud scream emit.  There kneeling on the ground with a rose embedded into her chest was Beryl.

"Endymion!" I cried as I ran into his arms.

"Not so fast little princess" I heard Beryl pant, causing me to look at her.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Endymion scream as I turned around, only to find a black crystal stuck in his back.

"ENDYMION!" I cried as I ran over to his side.

"Serenity" he murmured softly. "It looks like this is the end"

"No, please Endymion, don't talk like that, everything's going to be all right" I cried as tears fell opening from my eyes.  Carefully kneeling down and removing the oversized crystal, I brought his head onto my lap, 

"Hush Sere, please don't cry, I could never stand seeing you cry, you were always meant to smile.  Smile for me Sere, please?" he asked, his breaths now drawing ragged.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked at him and smiled, but it was not a smile of happiness, but a smile full of sorrow and grief.

"That's my love" he whispered before he started coughing.

"Endy!" I cried, my eyes turning watery again.

"Please Sere, one last kiss, before I go" Endymion stated.

"Why, you aren't going anywhere Endy" I cried, tears falling from my eyes again.

"One kiss" he whispered again as he brought his hands weakly to cup my face.  Then kissing me so delicately, I wished for it to never end.  I savored the moment while trying to fight back tears.  Suddenly, I felt his body grow rigged, then relaxed.  His body was now so cold.

"ENDYMION!!!!!!" I cried.  He was dead.

Looking back to Beryl, I noticed that she no longer was there.

'Where did she go?' I wondered in my mind.

Suddenly, the entire cavern began to tremble.  I huge figure began to emerge from another part of the cavern.  It was Beryl, but this time, Metallia was with her, they were one.

"So princess, how does it feel to have killed off all of your little friends?" Beryl/Metallia asked.

"I didn't kill them, you did!" I screamed back.

"Oh little princess, you hurt my feelings and for that you shall pay!" Beryl/Metallia cried as a huge ball of dark energy formed in her hands.  "Say hi to your mother when you see her again!"

Instantly calling upon the silver crystal, I drew up all my strength and began to fight.  We continued like this for several minutes.  I soon felt myself growing weak.  'I cannot give up, I will not let Beryl win' I cried silently in my mind.  'My friends, please, I need your help.'  One by one, I felt each of their spirits surround me, lending me their strength.

"Don't stop fighting Sere, you can do this"

"We believe you"

"We'll always be here for you Meatball Head"

"We'll lend you all of our strength"

"Beryl will never win"

"Earth will be in peace"

"I believe in you my love"

"I smell a dead duck…ah Beryl….ah evil….umm, you get the idea."

'Yes my friends, we can do this' I whispered in my head as I put my final strength into the crystal, causing it to over come Beryl in one bright flash of light. 'I just want us all to survive this' I murmured internally as I let the blackness consume me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was one of the most horrible experiences of my life.  If it had not been for Pluto watching after us, we would not have been reincarnated so quickly.  Now we were back to our normal lives and tomorrow was Christmas Eve.  We all planned to go over to the Temple and exchange gifts since Christmas we were all spending with our families.  After Christmas, we had off school for two weeks!!!!! Two weeks of no school and just relaxing and spending time with Endy and the gang.

Yup, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

So………….What do ya think?!?!?!?!?  This is just kinda a prelude to the story, so if it isn't good, it should get better!  Trust me on this one……I think.  Oh well REVIEW!!!!

Also, thanks to coloradospace, qwerty, Chintamani, SizzlingHotCat, Star Fall, TeAire Baier, Serenitylovers, Terenity Rose, Brian, kk, laura1786, Steph, psycho-punk, Rathana1986, *starlite*, Altaira LaVerda, BOO!, EmeraldLady, Serenity, Autumn Ann, sakura li, Fiery Pheonix, universe, FAITHFUL, light heart, Henio, Josh (Guardian Dimension) and Elenea who all told me to write a sequel.  If you want, you can thank them for getting me to post this.


	2. To much egg nog?

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 2

PG-13 just because of later chapters

:::::::::::::::: This is a special thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter: Lara1786, little-moonlight, Silver Moonlight-81, starfall13, *Starlight*, psycho-punk, Terenity Rose, jasmine, Hiyayaka, ezza, super sailor usagi, fate12, Mary, Autumn Ann, aurora, secrets, sin_katt, and eXistenZ.  Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys review my story:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…..although I would like to……..just this story

Sweet Sixteen and a Half:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe today is Christmas Eve!' I marveled in my head.  I was on my way over to Cherry Hill Temple to meet the guys, exchange gifts, play games, and of course my favorite, EAT!!!!

Upon reaching the steps that led to the temple, I quickly adjusted my packages I was carrying with me and began the long climb to the top.

"Can't use your teleporting powers Serena, they're too dangerous" I mimicked to myself, pretending to be Luna.  "Gosh, once you tell that cat that you're the long lost moon princess who everyone's been searching for all these years and that you've been living with her all this time, you wouldn't believe how ballistic she would go!" then adding  "and how quickly she put a ban on all my powers."

After about five minutes, I finally reached the top of the stairs and made my way towards Raye's room.

"Deck the halls with balls of holly fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." 

"Tis the season to be HIC jolly fa la, la, la, la HIC, la, la, la, la."

"Mina, I think you should cut back on the eggnog" 

"Nonsense Kunzite, I'm HIC fine" 

"No you aren't and I don't want a drunken girlfriend on Christmas Eve"

"Ah Kunzite, you're no HIC fun"

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked in.

"Close the door Meatball Head, you're letting all the warm air out!" Raye shouted.  "And you're late again!"

"Well sorry Pyro, but I had to finish wrapping all of your gifts first, that is, unless you didn't want any" I shot back.

Sticking my nose up in the air, I quickly walked over to Endy who wrapped his arm around me and drew me in for a "Christmas" kiss.

"So how long do ya think they'll go at it this time?" 

"Five minutes"

"Ten"

"Fifteen"

"Approximately two minutes and twenty-three seconds"

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This quickly brought Endy and me apart.

"Guys" I whined "Don't do that!"

"Awe, Meatball Head don't like it when we tease her?" Raye baby talked.

"Awe, is wittle Pyro just a wittle jealous that she can't be alone with Jed?" I mimicked back.  Needless to say this shut Raye up right away.

"Hey, now that Serena's here, we can open gifts!" Lita exclaimed.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we (girls) all screamed.

"Hey, lower the decibels" Nephrite complained.

"Sorry honey" Lita said apologetically.

"Don't worry" Nephrite responded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open gifts!" I shouted.

The next ten minutes were full of wrapping paper flying in the air and squeals of delight.  To sum up everything for you, here's what everyone received.

**(And you don't have to read this, it's just kinda boring.  I even got tiered with it after a while!)**

Mina: volleyball, book on the history of volleyball (take a guess at who gave her that), chocolates, Now 14, a gift certificate to the mall, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, an autographed volleyball jersey, a whoopee cushion (I think it's safe to say Jedite gave her that…), and tickets to go see a professional volleyball game.

Lita: cookbook, apron (handmade by Mina, and needless to say, it didn't turn out very well), a Judo book, autographed photo of Orlando Bloom from Pirates of the Caribbean (he looked just like her old boyfriend), a dress from Deb, perfume in the scent of Jasmine, boxing gloves, a Hitchhiker's Guide through the Universe (another gift from Jedite), and a free chef's lesson.

Raye: Floral scented bubble bath, a memory book, a new broom (courtesy of Mau), a book on the mysteries of the inner mind (yup, Amy strikes again), a necklace, matching bracelet, matching earrings, (the guys got together on that one), and a note written to her by Jedite.  No one knows exactly what it is, but it caused Raye to blush furiously before nodding and sticking it in her back pocket.

Amy: a book on psychology, a biography on Albert Einstein, ice skates, Juniper Breeze scented body spa kit, the soundtrack to Phantom of the Opera, Why WWII Happened, Why WWI Happened, the sequel to Why WWII Happened, An Idiots Guide to Idiots (Jedite strikes again), and tickets to go see the real opera version of Phantom of the Opera.  Needless to say she was VERY happy.

Kunzite: An all American baseball jersey, an autographed baseball of the entire New York Yankee's team (a gift from all the girls, excluding Mina), Baseball's biggest bloopers, The Perfect Guide to Perfect Hair (yes, Jedite gave him that), and plenty of boxers (Mina insisted upon giving them to him once she them.  She even got him one with little hearts on saying "I'm hers")

Nephrite: An astrology book, a telescope, a CD that tells you what position the stars are, a cookbook, a George Forman grill, another apron made by Mina (this one didn't turn out any better), a Men's Guide to Women (Jedite), a book on how lightening was discovered, and tickets to actually go meet George Forman.

Jedite: An Idiot's guide to Stupidity (although Jedite seemed to have that mastered), 101 practical jokes to play on your friends, bubble gum that died your teeth black, a fart machine (and yes, they do make those, my grandma has one), a tape set of all the episodes of Saturday Night Live, a tape set of the episodes of the Honeymooners, a helmet (to protect him from Raye and her broom), a set of binoculars(so he could 'bird watch'), and a movie on meditation (Raye got him that one).

Zoisite: Zoisite surprising got all the same things as Amy, except instead of the spa set, he got Chemistry book, and in place of the Phantom of the Opera tickets, he got tickets to see Madam Butterfly.  Imagine that.

Endymion: His things were a little, ahem, embarrassing, so we won't list them.

Me: I got tons of bath and body items from all the girls, jewelry from the guys, If I were a Princess, from Jedite, and something a little, umm, naughty from Endy, but that's another story.

**(If you skipped what was written above, which might have been a good idea; this is where you come back in)**

After gifts were done, it was time for food galore.  There was ham, turkey, rice, potatoes, cake, cookies, fudge, and soooooo much more.   Everything of course was delicious seeing that it was made by Lita and Nephrite.

"This is awesome Lita!" I exclaimed.

"You guys really out did yourselves" Endy praised.

"I conquer" Amy nodded.

*sweat drop*

"So what are you guys doing on Christmas?" I asked.

"Well, my mother and I are going to go visit my grandma and grandpa up north" Amy explained.

"Yea, my mom and I are going to visit my relatives that I haven't seen in ages" Zoisite added.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well, HIC, my family's coming HIC over this year HIC to exchange gifts" Mina stated drunkenly.

"Umm, I'm doing the same thing…" Kunzite stated, but stopped as soon as Mina reached for another carton of eggnog.

"Mina, you've had ENOUGH!" Kunzite shouted.

"Oh Kunzy, HIC, you shouldn't be so worried about HIC that.  It's Christmas, tis the season HIC to be HIC jolly."

*silence*

"Umm, should we do something about here?" Raye asked suddenly.

"She should be fine…I think" Amy replied.

"Well what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"I'm spending Christmas with Nephrite and his family" Lita explained.  Lita didn't have any parents, just like Endy.

"Yea, my parents are very anxious to meet the girl who's won my heart" Nephrite explained.

"Well, Grandpa and I are going to stay here and celebrate with each other" Raye added haughtily.

"And I'll be stopping over…" Jed said while wiggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean" causing Raye to turn bright red.  "But first Dare and I are going to pay a visit to my mom"

"Hey what are you dong Sere?" Lita asked.

"I'm going over to my grandparent's house" I said.  "It's a tradition we do every year."

"Now the only question is, what are we going to do AFTER Christmas" Lita giggled.

"Oh, we're going to have to do EVERYTHING!" I emphasized.

"Yea, watching movies, eating popcorn, painting our nails, slumber parties, facials, and talking about everything!" Raye exclaimed.

"Oh, we're going to HIC have to watch How to Lose a Guy in HIC Ten Days again!" Mina managed to say.

"Hey guys, I think we should bring more food out" Nephrite stated suddenly.  "How about we go get it?"

"Yea" Jedite jumped in. "You guys stay here, we'll take care of everything."  And with that, all the guys got up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Endymion's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, I think we should bring more food out" Nephrite stated suddenly.  "How about we go get it?"

"Yea" Jedite jumped in. "You guys stay here, we'll take care of everything." Seeing that all the other guys were getting up, I got up from my very comfortable position next to Sere and followed them.

Upon entering the kitchen, Nephrite turned around and faced us.

"Did you guys hear what they're planning on doing?" he asked.

"Yea, so what's the problem?" I asked back.

"The problem is" Zoisite explained "the girls want to spend every waking moment with us….so we have to be there the entire time for all their girlie moments."

"So, we already have to" I pointed out.  "And in return, they do our guys things."

"But this is different!" Nephrite said angrily.  

"Look Dare" Zoisite said coming forward and putting a hand on Nephrite's shoulder "imagine this.  The girls are going to the beauty parlor; we have to go with them.  They of course don't want us sitting and doing nothing, but they also want us to stay there with them.  So instead of us just sitting back and reading comics, they have us sit in those chairs, have some lady that's really fat and smells funny or a really skinny lady that smells funny do our hair and then take us to a back room where they….." Zoisite whispered the rest in my ear causing my eyes to bulge out.  That was all I needed.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Simple" Jedite explained.  "Look, during Christmas, I'll call you guys and tell you that my mom's sick.  She doesn't like doctors, everyone knows that, so Zoi and Dare will need to be there to take care of her, I can't cook, so Neph will have to be there, and Kunzite is needed to do all the running for medicine and stuff.  Seeing that I'm her son, I'll need to be by her side every moment."

"Just one problem Numbskull" Kunzite growled "even if that was to get us out of spending time with the girls, it would only be at a week for the most, which would work, but  we would still have to spend time with your mom, and you know how she is."

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I know that's what we tell the girls" Jedite stated evilly, "but in reality…." he reached into his pocket and pulled out five tickets.  "We'll be spending one week in beautiful Honolulu, Hawaii."

We all stared at him.  Jedite being prepared and thoughtful was just not right.

"Jed, you are an evil genius!" Nephrite exclaimed slapping him on the back.

"I know, I know, no need to thank me" he stated.

"Do you guys really think that this will work?" I asked.

"Of course Dare, why wouldn't it?" Zoi asked. "Luna put a permanent block on your link.  The only way something could happen would be if Serena was in trouble of some sort, and even then she would only be able to talk telepathically to you."

"I know but still….." I said.

"Look Dare, you're our prince, but for this, you're either in or you're out." Nephrite said plainly.

Careful I weighing my options, I began to think.

1) If I stayed, I'd be able to spend two weeks with the love of my life.

2) If I stayed, I'd have to go the beauty parlor………

3) That included make-overs, pedicures, and facials and body waxing (especially on the legs and unmentionable areas)

4) If I left, I'd spend a week with the guys

5)  I'd be away from the cold, and I could have some fun.

6) Sere would never know since we agreed that we could only talk telepathically and read each other's minds in case of an emergency.  

7) Also, I would still have a whole week to be with her

Suddenly, my choice seemed clear.  I nodded my head; this was going to be a fun week.

YEA!!!! DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! THE MORE REVIEW I GET, THE HARDER I'LL WORK TO TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!!!!!


	3. Pacific Island Hotel

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 3

PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…..although I would like to……..just this story

:::::::::::::: Thank you again to all who reviewed; …, sin_katt, fate12, Princess-MoonBunny, qwerty, Ezza, Autumn Ann Star, Silver Moonlight-81, and Lara1786:::::::

Sweet Sixteen and a Half:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe Christmas is over' I sighed as I lay down in my bed.

After I had left Raye's house, I had gone straight home, only to be strung by my parents to sing Christmas carols, drink eggnog (not as much as Mina) and sit and talk.  That's another thing about Christmas, family time was another tradition.

On Christmas after opening presents, we had gone to my grandma's house where I got to meet my family that I hadn't seen in over a year.  The only time we actually got together was on Christmas, so it was good seeing everyone again.  Now it was all over.

RING, RING, RING

"Serena honey, phone!" my mom called from downstairs "and it sounds like a very handsome young man!!!!!"  Picking up the phone that I had just recently gotten in my room, I started talking.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Sere, it's me"

"Endy, why are you calling my house, you know my dad would kill you if he caught you calling."

"I know, but what else was I suppose to do now that Luna's got our psychic abilities 'discontinued'"

"Yea, you're right, so what's up?"

"Well you see………."

"Endy, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong Serenity, what gave you that idea?"

"First of all, you sound nervous, and second of all, you used Serenity, not Sere, so spill"

"Well, you see, Jed's mom got sick yesterday; we think its bad eggnog, or something.  She's really sick and can't do anything.  We can't take her to the doctor since you know how she is about them, so Jed's asked the guys to stay and help take care of her.  We all agreed so all our plans for at least a week will have to be put on hold."

"Oh Endy, and I was so looking forward to spending the entire two weeks with you!"

"I know Sere, but it's only for a week at the most."

"I know, but still….."

"Look, if you really wanted, I could cancel going, but I don't know how Jed would respond to that…."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I knew you would.  I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said as I set down the phone gently.

Now what was I going to do?

(And I was going to end it there, but it was soooo short, and I seeing that I didn't want people using the free butcher knives and ninja swords from my first story……I figured this would be best)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP sounded my senshi communicator.

'Great, just what I need, a stupid monster attacking the city right now'

Picking up my communicator, although I was tempted to strangle the thing and throw it against the wall, I answered it.

"Moon here, where's the monster?"

"Wow I'm surprised; Meatball Head is actually getting down to scout business?" I heard a voice cackle at the other end.

"What is it now Pyro?" I asked angrily.  Even though the scouts now knew about the entire façade, I still had to keep it up, and they, well Raye, always reminded me (like always) what a ditz I am.  I sometimes think that they all forgot about that trip up to the cabin for my birthday…….

"Everyone here?" Raye asked suddenly.

"YUP!"

"Good"

"Sere, did you get a call from Dar….I mean, Prince Endymion about Jedite's mom being sick?" Amy asked.

"Yea, just a few minutes ago, why?"

"Well, we all got calls too" Lita explained. "So our dilemma is what are we going to do now for a week?"

Just then, my window blew open, letting all the cold winter air in.  Cursing under my breath, I quickly ran and closed it.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick and tiered of this cold.  Why don't we go somewhere nice and warm?" I suggested.

"Oh, I know the perfect spot!" Mina cried.  "Kunzite had a pamphlet in his room this morning when I stopped over to help him pack for Jed's mom's house.  How about we go to Hawaii?"

"That sounds great!" I cried.  

"Perfect!" Lita shouted.

"Let's do it!"

Okay, now I was going to be really mean and end the chapter there, but…….I decided that this was just way to short!!! So let's continue now, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Endymion's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe we're actually here!' I marveled in my head.

"Come on Dare, let's get to our hotel room" Jed persisted as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest taxi.

As the taxi drove around the city, I was surprised to feel how warm it actually was.  It was beautiful here with tall palm tress, white sand, and the blue ocean.  I could definitely get used to this.  

The taxi slowly came to a stop in front of this huge motel.  Talking to Kunzite, he got paid then drove off.  

"Wow" was all I could say.  The hotel was huge!  Looking at it, one could guess that it was at least twenty stories high.  The hotel's name was Pacific Island Hotel.  The name suite the place very well, since it over looked the Pacific Ocean.

"Come on guys, let's go get our rooms" 

~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys all ready?" I asked as Mina came dragging her last suitcase.

"Yup!" they all responded.

"Great, but umm Amy, where exactly do you think we should teleport too, I mean, it would look kinda strange if we appeared out of thin air."

"Oh, don't worry Serena, I have it all planned out.  You see, by following a line of investigation on my central processing unit, I was able to deduce the proximity of our potential locality and delve into the propinquity of its contemporary adjacent and instituted a clandestine consign to materialize in."

*blink, blink*

"English please!" Lita shouted.

"What Amy said is that by looking on her computer she found a safe place near the hotel where we could teleport to without being seen." I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Gee Serena, when did you get so smart?" Raye asked.

*sweat drop*

"Raye if you remember back to the cabin trip on my birthday when I received my full powers and you received your past memories, that this entire façade is just for appearance only so that people won't start to deduce anything by conquering the fact that I'm Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess!" I shouted the last part.

"Oh yea, I forgot" Raye said absently.

*sweat drop*

"Are we ready to go then?" I asked.  With a round of nods, we put all of our luggage in a pile and formed a circle around it.

"Are you sure this will work Sere?" Lita asked.  "I mean, don't we need to be in our scout forms to teleport?"

"Not any more we don't" I replied "Because ever since you guys received you're memories; you too were given some of your past abilities, one of them being teleportation."

"Cool!  So does that mean we can teleport wherever we want?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Yea, but how would you like it if someone caught you disappearing in thin air?" Lita reasoned.

"Good point"

"Enough talking" Raye exclaimed. "Let's go to Hawaii!!!!!" and with a blinding flash of pink, red, orange, blue, and green light, we disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Man was this a good idea of mine or what?' I thought in my mind as we walked into the hotel.

"Jed, I know you're an idiot most of the time, but I must admit that this was a good idea of yours" Kunzite nodded.

"Thanks…..hey…" but I was cut short as I saw a beautiful blonde walk past me. "Wow" I breathed.  She was tall, slim and big breasted; my kind of woman, other than Raye of course.

"Hey suga" she purred as she walked by, "call me" as she handed me a slip of paper, then was gone.

"I think I'm gonna like this" I drooled as I stared at the sexy pair of legs that had just walked off. 

"Jed, you already have a girlfriend" Darien warned.

"Yea, but it's not like she's actually gonna know about this" I defended.  

"You know, he's right" Nephrite agreed. "We could really do a lot of things we normally don't do"

"Well, I think first we should go and get our rooms, and then we can decide later what we're going to do" Kunzite spoke with authority.  "But we can't get into our rooms since we don't have the confirmation slip" he stated angrily, turning in my direction.

"Oh yea, umm, now where did I put it…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that went surprisingly well" I said as we walked to our hotel.

"Yea, no one suspected anything when we walked out of the restroom" Mina agreed.

"So Amy, where's the hotel?" Raye asked.

"It's just ahead" Amy explained.  "The hotel is called the Pacific Island hotel and it has a beautiful view of the ocean, or so I hear."

Sure enough, about a minute later, we were standing in front of this huge hotel.

"Wow" I breathed "it looks so beautiful"

"Well, what are we standing out here for?" Lita asked.  "Let's go inside!"

Upon entering, we were greeted by a wave of cold air.  Ah yes, air conditioning, God's special gift to mankind.

 "So where do we check in?" I asked, scanning the building.

"I believe it's over…." Amy started but stopped midway.

"What is it Amy?" Mina asked.  Pointing a finger in my direction, we all turned around and looked to see what had startled Amy.  That's when we saw it, or rather them.

"Why those low good double crossing jackasses!" Lita cried angrily.  "I'll pound their pathetic little heads for doing this!"  Taking her fist, she immediately slammed it into a near by post, putting a huge dent in it.

"Ah Lita, you might want to calm down, you're scaring people" Mina hinted slightly.

"Oh, sorry Min, it's just that those guys make me so mad!" Lita said angrily.

"How could they?  They must have planned this out." I fumed.

"Well no duh Meatball Brains!" Raye exclaimed.  "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going over there to give those guys a piece of my mind!" She started walking over to their direction, but I immediately pulled her back.

"Don't Raye" I pleaded. 

"Oh yea, and why is that Meatball Head?" she asked annoyed.

"Because, I have a much better idea" I replied smugly.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Guys, gather round, today is the beginning of the most horrible week that those guys will have to endure" 

-----Dun, dun, dun.  What will they do?  Are the guys going to live?  Will Raye ever find out about that girl that gave Jedite her cell phone number?  If you review, I might consider getting the next chapter out sooner! J


	4. Extreme Makeovers

Sweet Sixteen and a Half 

Chapter 4

PG-13 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! 

::::::::::::::::: Here's another shout out to all who have reviewed my story so far! psycho-punk, shanabear, sin_katt, Autumn Ann Star, sHaDoWgEeK, aurora, Lara1786, happygolucky111, emmastarz, fate12, super sailor usagi, ThiMonkey, KhmerGirl, crystal-ice-star, White Eternity, ericka, Silver Moonlight-81,ThatsMsDiva2U, savalon,  Astgal, secrets, and Sailor_Earth_Dragon.  Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing!  You guys have no idea how much it means to me.

**NOTE**: It's been brought to my attention that I might be confusing some people by using Endymion and Darien interchangeably.  To make things easier, I'm just going to use Darien from now on, except in Serena's case since he's always going to be 'Endy' to her.  I was using it interchangeably before because the guys new him as Darien before they received their memories, so it just kinda stuck with them to call him Darien.  Same with the girls, except in rare cases, like Amy. Thank you aurora for pointing that out to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jedite, are you _sure_ that this is the right floor?" I asked tiredly.  This was the fourth floor already and we still hadn't found our rooms.

"Umm, hang on, let me check….."

This was going to be a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sere, you are an evil genius!" Raye shouted once she heard my brilliant plan.

"I know" I replied smugly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mina cried.

"Pay back will be sweet" Lita agreed.

"But how will we do it?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you…but not here" I replied quickly.  "Let's go to our rooms, and then I'll tell you"

Upon reaching the Tropical floor (also known as the tenth floor), and entering our rooms, I told everyone my quickly developed evil plan.

"Okay, you know how I can morph my image?" I asked.

"Yea…."

"And if I want to, I can morph someone else too?" 

"Yea….."

"………" I looked around expectedly, hoping someone got my idea. 

"WE DISGUISE OURSELVES AS OTHER WOMEN!" I cried suddenly.

"Ohhhhhh"

*sweat drop*

"So now do you understand?" I asked.

"………….."

"Sere, this is brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Mina exclaimed suddenly.

"The guys won't suspect a thing!" Lita shouted.

"Well let's get started!" Raye demanded.

"Okay, everyone stand around me in a circle" I commanded.  Once everyone was around me, I closed my eyes and began to clear my mind.  

"Okay, now everyone just relax and hold hands" Sensing that everyone had done so, I began to chant, softly at first, but louder by every word.

Θ*Σερενα, θεά του φεγγαριού, προστάτης σε μας όλοι, morph εμείς στα αντίθετα ποιοι είμαστε πραγματικά. Μας αλλάξτε προς το καλύτερο, μας αλλάξτε για το χειρότερο, αλλά αλλάξτε την εξωτερική εμφάνισή μας για τώρα δεδομένου ότι τελειώνουμε για πάντα αυτόν τον στίχο το φεγγάρι, το φεγγάρι, για πάντα, το φεγγάρι.

(And since Greek doesn't show up on the internet, here's the chant in English…..

Selene, goddess of the moon, protector to us all, morph us into opposites of who we really are. Change us for the better, change us for the worst, but change our outer appearance for now and forever as we eternally end this verse. The moon, the moon, we shall always protect the moon.)

A bright light suddenly flashed, around us, surrounding us with warmth.  Slowly, I began to feel my body change, morphing into its new self.  Abruptly, the light and ended and the warmth was gone.  Before anyone could say anything, or look at each other for that matter, we all ran towards the nearest mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm a….I'm a…..I'm a BLONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed, freaking out.

Yes, Amy was a blonde.  She once looked extremely smart, now she lost all that.  If you at her you would probably think 'dumb blonde' and walk off. (And no offence to blondes our there! It's just an expression, I mean, I'm a blonde too and I get straight A's!).

If you were to take a closer look at Amy, besides noticing her hair was blonde now, she also lost her ice blue eyes, only to be replaced by baby-blue ones.  Her hair which was cut short now extended to mid-back.  She had tanner skin and added height.

Raye was different too.  Once a woman of long, dark hair with violet eyes, she was now the new owner of medium length wavy red hair with bright green emerald eyes.  Her skin was no longer a soft, milky color, but tan; and when I say tan, I mean tan.  I few freckles also scattered across her nose, but it added the touch to make her look extremely cute.

Lita no longer had brown hair in a ponytail either (I forgot her eye color!), she had short black hair that was shaped to frame her face.  Her eyes, now a brown color, had a hint of adventure in them and her skin was now tanner than what it used to be.  She however, shrunk in height, so she was now about the same height as the rest of us.

Mina was no longer the energetic bright blonde with blue eyes.  Her hair, although it was still the same length, was now a soft, curly brown.  The bright blue eyes that she once had were replaced with a bright hazel, still giving her a fun look, yet more intelligent.

I was shocked at what I saw.  My hair, which was practically down to the floor, was now up to my butt.  Also, my hair was no longer its gold color, it was silver! And when I say silver, I mean silver!  Not white, no that color was to bright to describe this.  It wasn't gray either, for gray hair didn't shine like this.  This was silver, just like my mom's.  My eyes too changed.  They were once a beautiful blue, but now, now they were a blue-violet tinted with silver.

"Wow Sere, you look great!" Mina exclaimed after we all recovered from the shock.

"You do too!" I cried, then adding "all of you do!"

"So what do we do now?" Raye asked.

"Now" I replied "we find the boys"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Endymion's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's see, we were already on that floor, so it can' be that one….or is it the other floor that we had visited already….hmm, I don't remember…." 

"JEDITE YOU INCOMPITENT IDIOT! MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY SO WE CAN FIND OUR ROOMS!" I very perturbed Kunzite shouted.

"Umm, maybe we should ask for help."

*sweat drop*

"Newsflash idiot, we suggested that to you SEVEN FLOORS AGO!" Kunzite shouted again.

"Well sorrrrrry" Jedite replied.

"Guys, break it up.  We're here to have fun, not to argue" I said wearily.  Looking around, I noticed that we had somehow ended up in front of the indoor swimming pool.

"(Giggle) Looks like you guys could use some help" I heard a voice say.  Turning around, I came face to face with one of the most beautiful women that I had ever seen.

'Keep in mind, Serena is MUCH prettier' I reminded myself in my head.

"Actually, we could" I replied.  "My name's Darien and these are my friends Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jedite"

"Hi, my name's Sarah.  My friends should be here soon.  We were planning on checking out the pool, then going swimming, but seeing that you need some help, I'm sure we could do that first."

"That would be great" I replied relieved.  

"Great!" she responded, twisting a shimmering lock of hers in the process.

'Man she looks hot….whoa, I did NOT just think that.  Keep in my Endymion; you have a girlfriend who you love very much!' I scolded in my mind.

'Yea, but admit it, you wouldn't mind giving her a once over' my mind replied.

'No I wouldn't' I retorted.

'Yes you would, I mean, just look at those cherry lips.  Aren't they just dieing for you to kiss them?'

'Yes…..NO!  This isn't right….just shut up already!'

"Umm, Darien, you okay?" Sarah asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.  She was so gentle, just like Sere.

"Yea, just…thinking about someone, that's all."

"Oh" she replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey, Sarah, is that you?" I heard a voice shout.

"Amelia, guys, over here!" Sarah shouted.  Soon, four more women were standing around her. "Girls, allow me to introduce Darien, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jedite.  They can't find their rooms, so I said we could help them" she explained.  "Oh, and this is Michelle, Laura, Rachel, and Amelia."

"Pleased to meet you" Kunzite responded, looking directly at Michelle, causing her to blush.

"So what floor exactly are your rooms?" Amelia asked.

"They're on the Tropical floor, whichever floor that is" Zoisite explained.

"You're kidding, that's the floor we're on!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?  Let's go!"

That was all that was said before I had a lovely lady dragging me to the elevator.  A few minutes later, we (guys) were sitting comfortably in our rooms, resting our feet after our long walk through the hotel.

"Jed, you said they had no elevators here!" Nephrite complained.

"Umm, oops?"

*sweat drop*

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.  Looking around at them, I noticed suddenly how nervous they became.

"Well, Amelia and the girls said they were going swimming…" Zoisite stated. 

"So we were kinda thinking…" Nephrite added.

"That we should go too" Kunzite supplied. "You know, to get to know them better"

"Man that Rachel is one hot chick!" Jedite shouted.

"Jedite, you already have a girlfriend, you don't need another one" I pointed out.

"Yea  Dare, that's why you were checking out Sarah" Nephrite snickered.

"I was not!" I shouted in defense.

"Sure you weren't and I'm the king of England" Jedite mimicked.

"Your majesty" I said with mock humor in voice and doing a short little bow.

"That's enough you two!" Kunzite shouted.  "Let's just get dressed and go"

"Fine by me" I said.

"Fine" Jedite agreed.

"Let's go."

Ten minutes later, we were dressed and down at the pool, where we immediately caught up with the girls.

"Hey glad you could make it" Sarah stated, giving me one of her dazzling smiles.

"Well, we couldn't exactly leave a lovely lady like you here without some protection" I said swiftly, kissing her hand lightly, causing her to blush.

'Why does she seem so familiar?' I wondered in my head.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to swim?" she asked, giggling slightly as she ran off and jumped into the pool.  

"Come on in!" she shouted. 

Walking closer to the pool, I noticed how her silver hair spread out around her like a fan.  She was wearing a beautiful white bikini halter-top with silver stars on it. 

'That's the exact suit I bought Serena' I thought in my mind, but quickly dismissed it.

"Are you coming in or not?" Sarah called.

"Coming!" I answered as I ran did a huge cannonball right into the swimming pool

********One Hour Later******* ~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~

Heading back to our rooms, we quickly detransformed and laid down.

"Boy am I tiered!" Lita complained.

"Me too" Amy agreed.

"So Sere, when are we going to put this evil plan of yours into action?" Mina asked.

"Well….." I stated, but my eyes caught Raye slumped down on floor near the corner of the bed.

"Raye, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What?" she asked startled "oh, nothing" 

I stared at her for I knew she was lying.

"Raye, give it up, we know that you're no good at lying" I said.

She looked at me and sighed.  Slowly she began to talk.  "Well, you see, when we were at the pool with the guys, this woman walked up to Jedite and started flirting with him!" she cried.

"So what Raye?" Lita asked.

"I'm not done!" Raye cried in distress.  "You see…" she stopped short by giving a small sob, but continued. "He was flirting back, ya know?  And I mean, I was thinking to myself the entire time, what if he was cheating on me? I mean, how would I know?" and with that, she broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"Oh Raye" I said soothingly as I pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want to believe it Sere, ya know?" she cried.  Trying my best to comfort, I started rubbing her back, just like my mother always did.  We stayed like this for quite sometime.  As Raye cried, I began to think.  Then it hit me.

"Raye" I said excitedly. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea" Looking up at me, she saw that familiar gleam in my eye, the gleam I always get when I have a brilliant idea.

"Okay girl, spill" she said.  No sadness was in her voice now, just excitement and curiosity.

"Okay, well you know how we were going to play all those tricks on the boys?" I asked.

"Yea……."

"And how they were going to be worst than any of the stuff we pulled on them before, right?"

"Yea……."

"Well, I got to thinking.  Since we are using disguises so the guys won't recognize us, why don't we use them to our advantage?"

"But Sere" Amy cut in. "Aren't we already doing that?"

I smiled.  Typical Amy.  "We are" I replied "but we aren't.  I was thinking, since we never thought about it before, well until now that is, about what would happen if the guys were actually cheating on us.  I mean, would we actually know? Would they actually tell us?"  I looked around; I saw that I had everyone's attention, so I continued.  "So this is my plan; while we still play the pranks on the guys, why don't we also continuously flirt with them also, I mean in our disguise forms?  It would test them to see if they were loyal to us or not and we wouldn't have to worry about they kissing any other girls, for if it DID come down to that, it would be us that they were kissing."

"Serena, you are brilliant!" Mina cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"I know" I replied smugly.  "Gather round guys, for here's the plan"

YEA!!!!! I'm finally done with that chapter.  YEA! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! *looks around expectantly* Okay I give!!!!! (stupid teachers) I won't be getting the next chapter, and following chapters out for at least a week! *breaks down crying on the ground* Okay, better now.  PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! AND IF YOU'RE MAD ABOUT THE DELAY OF CHAPTER, TAKE THE NIJA SWORDS AND BUTCHER KNIVES FROM MY PREVIOUS STORY, FIND THEM, HUNT THEM DOWN……and you know the rest.  PLEASE REVIEW!

**ALSO:** Thank you to Kelli and Kendra for the idea of seduction.  When I thought of it, I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea or not, but when I got someone else's input….. Thanks a bunch!!!!!  (It's creepy how some people think of the same things you do, isn't it?)

*I've been thinking that it might be really cool if I got some readers input on the story and how they want it to turn out.  For example, if you have any ideas on pranks for the guys…. I've got a few planned out, but I'll need more then what I have! I'll also put your name in the story like I did with Kelli's, Kendra's, and Jeanna's!!!! *

p.s. If you want, I can try and work your name into the story.  I don't know if it will work, but let me know anyways! (And don't be mad if it doesn't happen cuz you know how hard it is!)


	5. QUICK, JUMP IN THE POOL!

Sweet Sixteen and a Half 

Chapter 5

PG-13 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! *starts crying uncontrollably*

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIWED: Astgal, sHaDoWgEeK, Q-T, Pyro*Chic, aurora, ThatsMsDiva2U, GoldenLadyVenus, Silver Moonlight-81, Pandora, happygolucky111, sin_katt, courtjasnluvr87, secrets, candy, FATE12, ThiMonkey, eX Driver Liz, and Autumn Ann Star.  You guys have no idea how much it means to me.

************Next Day*************** ~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~

This was going to be good.  Darien told us to be up by nine this morning.  Its ten now and time for a little wake-up call.

'Okay, on the count of three' I whispered in my mind.  "One, two……"

"DUM DA DA DUM!!!!!!!"  I screamed imitating a trumpet. (an: a poor trumpet with a head cold, stuffy nose, and a soar throat at that)

SSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Life was good.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?" 

At least while you're alive.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JEDITE YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" I heard Darien yell.  Good thing I'm a fast runner.

CRASH

BOOM 

SMASH

Well, that is when I don't trip over the stupid rug………and break the vase……..and the mirror………….not to mention break the coffee table in half.  (Note: this is one of those big, ritzy, fancy hotels that have huge hotel rooms, so think along the lines of a huge condo.)

"Well, at least I'm not hurt" I muttered to myself.

"Not when I'm done with you" I heard a low voice growl.

'Uh-oh' I thought as I looked up only to see my prince standing very menacingly over me.  'This can't be good'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm going to kill that idiot when I catch him' I promised angrily to myself.  Didn't hear me when I said I didn't want to be disturbed at all?

CRASH 

BOOM

SMASH

Looks like I found him.

Following the sounds, I went into the living room, only to find half of it destroyed.  Pictures were off the walls, the coffee table was cut in half, the rug somehow was missing, the mirror was cracked, not to mention the vase was broke.

"Well at least I'm not hurt" I heard Jedite mumble.  That was the last straw.

"Not when I'm through with you" I growled.  His head snapped to look at me.  

"What's going on in here?" I heard a voice ask, immediately knowing that it was Kunzite.

"Oh my…….." I heard Nephrite say, but stop short.

"Jedite you idiot, what did you do!" screamed Zoisite.  That was a first; Zoi hardly ever screams.

"I was just, umm, well……."

"Didn't you hear the prince tell you last night that he didn't want to be disturbed at all?" Kunzite growled.

"But he said we needed to be up by…….."

"Jedite you idiot, he said that if we wanted to explore, THEN we needed to be up by nine and to leave him a note if he wasn't up yet!" Nephrite exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh"

*sweat drop*

"Well, how are we going fix this?" Zoisite asked, getting down to the bottom of things.

"I don't know" I replied. "But I think Jedite should go down to management and tell them about what he did" 

"But Dare…….."

"Do I have to make it a royal order?" I asked angrily.

"No….."

"Then I suggest you go down and tell them what happened,"

Jedite sighed; there was no getting out of this one.

"Fine, I'll go" he said, as he made his way to the front door.  "Umm," he said turning around, "do I have to go alone?" 

*sweat drop*

  
"No" I muttered, "We all might as well go with you" And with that, we left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, I just heard the GREATEST news!" Raye cried.

"What is it?" Lita asked excitedly.

"Well, I was walking by their room, just like you said I should, and then, I heard everything." Raye said matter-o-factly.

"Well, what did you hear?!?!?" Mina asked frantically.

"Apparently the guys had a little 'accident' in their apartment and made quite a mess" Raye explained.

"But what does that have to do with pranking the guys?" I asked. What was so important about a messy apartment?  Were we going to take pictures or something?

"Well……………."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that there was no one in management!" I cried out angrily.

"He, he" Jedite replied nervously.  "Looks like we'll just have to wait"

Glaring at him evilly, he swallowed quickly and hid behind Zoisite.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Kunzite asked.  "I mean, our room, or apartment, whatever you call it, is in shambles, excluding the kitchen and bedrooms."

"Well….." Zoisite stated, but stopped suddenly, causing Jedite to run into him.  

"Sorry Zoi" Jedite muttered.

"Don't worry about it" Zoisite muttered.

"Who's that?" Nephrite asked suddenly, pointing to the man in the weird uniform who was standing in front of room with a very disgruntled expression on his face.

"Uh-oh" I heard Jedite mutter.

"Hey you kids, just what do you think you're doing?!?!?" shouted the weirdly dressed man.

"Who, us?" Jedite asked stupidly.  "We were just going to……RUN!!!!!!!!" he cried as we all took off running in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh man, oh man' I cried worriedly in my head.  'This is NOT good'

"Quickly, let's take the elevator!" Nephrite shouted.

"No, the elevator will take to long!" Zoisite shouted back.

"Guys, why are we running in the first place?" Darien asked suddenly, causing us to all stop.

"Why ARE we running?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, Jedite shouted RUN and we all ran" Zoisite said "End of story"

"HEY YOU KIDS, IN THE NAME OF THE HOTEL POLICE, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP AND GET BACK HERE!!!" we heard the man shout.

"Now we know why" Nephrite said nervously. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!" and we all took off running down the flight of stairs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" we heard the man call from behind us.

"Can't you guys run any faster?" I asked, passing Zoisite.

"Do you want us to stop and throw you at him?" Nephrite asked annoyed.

"Point taken"

We continued to run down several more flights of stairs, occasionally running on a floor, trying to loose him, but he followed us all the same.  We continued running.  

"Quick, let's run this floor" Darien suggested, panting his words.

Listening to his advice, we soon came across the pool.

"Quickly, jump in the pool!" I cried, taking a dive inside, making a huge splash in the process.  No sooner was I in the water; I felt more four more splashes occur.  Holding my breath, I soon ran out of air and swam to the top, only to find that the stupid police hotel officer guy was on where in site.

Swimming over to where I saw the others, I quickly tapped then and motioned for them to come up.

"It's safe now" I said as we climbed out of the pool.  Looking around, we must have been a site to see.  Here we were, soaked to the bone with soggy clothes and wet hair sticking to our faces.

"Why did you shout 'jump into the pool?" Zoisite questioned sarcastically.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" I replied.

*sweat drop*

"Come on, let's go talk to hotel management" I very perturbed Darien ordered.  With that, we took off to the first floor, still in our soaking clothes, to see management.

******Management's Office***** ~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me sir, may I talk to you for a minute?" I asked the man at the desk.

"Of course you can………." The man said as he trailed off once he looked at us.

"What happened to you?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, we had come down earlier to talk to you about our room" I said plainly.

"Are you not happy with it?" the man asked.

"No, it's not that" I replied, glancing at Jedite.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked.

"You see, my friend over here," I said looking at Jedite, "Had an accident in the room and broke a plentiful amount of things.  We came to talk to you about it, but you weren't here.  And then……." I said, all my anger coming out at once now, "And then we were chased by your 'hotel security' down five flights of stairs, only to jump in a pool and loose him" 

I looked at the man expectedly, but he looked puzzled. 

"Well, as far as the damages go, all you'll have to do is pay for them.  Seeing that this seems to be a _large_ amount of damages, we can move you to another room for the time being.  But I have no idea what you're talking about as to hotel security." 

We all looked around, puzzled by what he said.

"But sir, surely you must have some security here" Zoisite reasoned.

"I'm sorry young man, but the only security we have here are located only in the hotel lobby" the manager stated.  "The only time one of our officers goes upstairs is if there's a complaint, but this morning, none of our officers have moved, I should know, I check every morning."

"But then……."

"Thank you sir for being so understanding" I said suddenly, standing up to shake the man's hand.

"You're very welcome, but I have no idea who that man was who chased you" 

"It's okay; just out of curiosity, when will we be able to move into a different room?" I asked.

"If you wish too, you may come back around after one o'clock and we'll have a new room ready for you, we'll even move your things there if you so desire"

"That would be great" Zoisite said politely. 

"Thank you for being so considerate.  We were going to go out and explore today any ways, weren't we guys?" I asked.

"Umm, yea, of course!" Kunzite replied hurriedly.

"Great!  But I suggest that you go visit that room of yours one more time so that you can pack things up and change" the manger suggested good naturedly.

"Thank you again sir" Nephrite replied as we stood up and took our leave.  Closing the door behind us, we made our way up to the room again.

"Now that was weird" I stated.

"You can say that again" Zoisite agreed.

"I mean, who was that guy?" Kunzite asked, then turned and looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me!  It's not like I planned for us to take a polar bear dive into the pool!" Jedite shouted in defense.

"Well if you weren't such a moron…."

"Guys knock it off!" I screamed.  This caused all of us to look at him in surprise.

"Look, this just must have been a mistake" I reasoned.  "So let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the day, clear?" 

Looking around, everyone nodded in agreement.  Although this was over, I still had a weird feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of weird things that was going to happen to us this week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh, did you see their faces!" I cried, falling down on the bed and laughing.

"I know what you mean!" Lita laughed in amusement.

"The look on their faces was priceless!" Raye exclaimed.

"Raye, although I was unsure about this plan in the beginning, I must agree, this was highly amusing!" Amy cried, laughing just as hard as the rest of us.

"And I can't believe that Jedite actually suggested for them to run into the pool!" Mina burst.

"And to think, we got it all on video" Lita said, waving a tape in front of our faces.

"All thanks to Amy" I said smugly, causing Amy to blush slightly.

"So what's our next prank going to be?" Lita asked.

"Well, since the guys won't be back until one or so, I figure that maybe for the rest of the afternoon we could go shopping!" I exclaimed.

"Great idea Sere!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yea, I need some new outfits as Rachel" Raye hinted, winking in the process, causing all to fall into another fit of laughter.  This was going to be a good day.

----------------So, that's the end of this day!  Oh my gosh, this turned out to be a little longer than what I had originally planned, but the rest of the day will be continued in the next chapter.  I want to put a special thanks out to my friend Jeanna who gave me the idea of a hotel guy chasing the guys around.  PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!  

p.s. The more good reviews I get, the more inspired I become to write, so that usually means better chapters.  PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Tons of shopping and shrunken heads?

Sweet Sixteen and a Half 

Chapter 6

PG-13 for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!! Although I'd like to….

::::::::::::::::::::: THANKS A BUNCH AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! ThiMonkey, Pyro*Chic, Sin_Katt, Q-T, Autumn Ann Star, Astgal, sHaDoWgEeK, candy, Smiling-D'aho, happygolucky111, Kris Black, Fate12, tinkerbelle1987, courtjasnluvr87, aurora, starlite crystal, secrets, super sailor usagi, GoldenLadyVenus, fan, Andrea, Sailor_Earth_Dragon, ThatsMsDiva2U, kalinda, LadyBlackIce01, and marina!!  Thank you guys soooooooooooooo much!  I'm so happy that you guys like my stories!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'This is going to be a long day' I moaned in my head.  'Why does Jedite have to be such an idiot anyways?'

"So where do you want to go first?" Darien asked as we stepped outside the hotel.

"Well, we could go downtown" Zoisite suggested.

"But which way is downtown?" I asked. This was going to be a long day.

"Well…….." Zoisite said as he, reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"That wasn't in your pocket when we dove into the pool, was it?" Jedite asked.

"No, because unlike some people, I actually think" Zoisite replied.  He carefully studied the map for a while.

"Hey, it's not my fault we all got wet!" Jedite exclaimed in defense.

"Of course it was you idiot" Kunzite replied "You're the one who yelled at us to jump into the pool!"

"But you're the one who listened" Jedite shot back.

"Guys, that's enough!" Darien exclaimed.  "Look, we're in dry clothes now and we're going to spend the rest of the day exploring.  In other words….JUST DROP IT!"

*blink, blink*

"Eureka!" Zoisite shouted suddenly, causing all of us to jump.  

"Zoisite, why did you do that!?!?" I asked angrily.

"I just figured out where downtown is" he replied.  "Follow me"

*********************Downtown***************************

"Why did we come here?" I asked angrily as we passed the surfboard shop for the fifth time.  "We're lost!"

"We are not" Zoisite snapped, taking out and looking at his map again.

"Zoisite, enough with the map!" Jedite exclaimed angrily.  Ripping the map out of his hands, Jedite ripped it into tiny little pieces and tossed them into Zoisite's face.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW WE REALLY ARE LOST!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"And what gave you the idea that we weren't before?" I asked.

"Because we weren't!" he exclaimed.  "I was just about to tell you that I was looking at the map sideways, but Mr. Idiot himself over here decided that he would have some fun and act his shoe size!" 

Wow, that was about the third time today that Zoisite had lost his temper.  This was not going to be a very good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on guys; let's go to the Surf Shop!" I called.  I had always wanted to learn how to surf ever since I was little, it had always been a dream of mine; riding waves that were bigger than me, not to mention catching the attention of cute boys.  Then it hit me, that's why I was here, to catch the attention of my boyfriend who had could possibly be cheating on me.  Memories flooded my mind of him always promising to be there for me, always going to protect me.  He was the one who broke through my boundaries and liked me for me.  Then new memories flooded my mind of him hitting on Laura.  I don't know why I should mind, I mean, Laura IS me….but would he be doing that with the next thing that had a chest and legs who came along?

"Lita is something wrong?" I felt a hand touch me on my shoulder.  Turning around, I came face to face with Serena.  

"What?" noticing my mistake, I quickly covered it up. "I'm fine, what gave you that idea?" I asked, putting up my tough appearance again.  Looking down at Serena, she silently shook her head.

"Lita, do you think that I've not known you long enough to see when something's wrong?" she asked quietly, understanding and warmth in her voice.  Her hand still hadn't left my shoulder.

"Serena…."

"Lita, I know what you're going through, we all do, I do especially," she replied sadness evident in her voice.  Then I remembered what she had to go through, she had had her memories long before the rest of us.  The man she loved she argued continually with.  She had to act like someone she was not, just so that she would be safe; she still had to do that today.  I smiled, causing her to smile.  We had a silent understanding between us, her and I. I silently thanked the Lord that she was my Princess for she was one of the only people I knew that understood me.

"Don't worry Lita, we're going to get even with them, you just wait and see" she comforted, causing me to smile even more than I already was.  "Come on, let's go inside, you know, you're not the only one who's wanted to learn how to surf" this caused me to laugh.

"Last one inside has to clean Luna's litter box!" I cried as I ran into the store, leaving a laughing Serena behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kunzite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jedite. you. are. dead." I seethed angrily clenching my fists at my side.

"Hey Kunzite, calm down" Jedite said nervously, slowing backing away from me.  

"Guys, calm down!" the Prince said.

"Darien, this idiot got us lost!" I cried.

"Kunzite, keep in mind that it was just a mistake, he was stressed from walking so much, you probably would have done the same thing in given time!" 

He was right, five more minutes I would have taken the map myself and ripped it to shreds.  Letting out a very unlikely snort, I turned and faced the surf shop.  My eyes turned wide; was that……Mina?  No, it couldn't be, could it?  Blinking a couple a times, I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the window.  No one was there. 

'Get a grip on yourself, you're just seeing things.  You're just guilty because you thought that Michelle looked just as beautiful as Mina, that's it, no need to worry'

"Hey Kunz, you alright?" I heard Nephrite ask.

"What?" I asked.  "Oh, nothing…."

"Hey Kunz, you look like you saw a ghost" Jedite snickered.  I turned and gave him a glance that could set all hell loose.  He backed away slowly and hid behind Endymion.

"Kunzite, are you alright?" my prince asked with concern.  "Jedite is right; it does look like you saw a ghost."

"What?  Oh it wasn't that…….." I paused, causing everyone to look at me, but I didn't mind, I still couldn't get that picture of Mina out of my head.

"Kunz, what did you see?" Zoisite asked with concern.  Turning and facing him, he gave me a heart warming smile, causing me to smile back.

"I………don't know" I said honestly looking at the ground.  "I thought I saw……..Mina" I whispered, desperateness in my voice.  I longed to see her right now, and not just that haunting picture.

"Mina?" Nephrite asked. "That's what you saw?"

"Yes" I replied, looking at the ground again. "Or someone who looked extremely like her, but when I looked again, she was gone."  Looking up, I saw everyone's faces revealed that they were deep in thought.  

"Well, why don't we go in and see for ourselves?" my prince suggested.  "And while we're in there, we can ask and see if they an extra map inside, or at least directions on how to get out of here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'No, this can't be!' I cried desperately in my mind.  This couldn't happen, this just couldn't.  We had planned everything out so delicately and now, now everything was ruined.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

--------------------------

----------------

---------

----

--

"They HAVE to have an orange surfboard!" I cried out loud, falling to my knees in defeat. (He, he.  You thought that I was going to say that she saw the guys, didn't you?)

"Mina, calm down," Raye comforted.  "They don't have a red one either!"  We both broke down into tears on the floor.

(Sorry, corny moment….I'm on a sugar high!)

"Hey, wait a minute…." Raye paused looking up.

"What?" I asked.  That's when I saw what she was looking at.  Outside, there were the guys.

"Oh man, oh man" Raye panicked. "I'm going to go get Serena" she said hurriedly.  As she walked off I heard her muttering "and now is just the time when we don't have our disguises on either"

Looking out the window, I glanced longingly at Kunzite.  Right now, I just wanted to run into his arms and have him hold me forever.  He was always there for me no matter what.  Most people saw me as a blonde headed bimbo or a blonde beauty with legs a mile long and a chest to please any man, but not Kunzite.  He looked at me and like me for who I was, not just because of what I looked like.  I put a hand on the glass of the window and gazed longingly outside.  Letting out a sigh, Kunzite's head suddenly turned and looked right at me.  Holding my breath, I suddenly became very afraid.  I watched as shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  'I've gotta hide' I thought nervously.  "Hit the deck!" I cried and fell to the floor.  Everyone in the store stopped and looked at me suddenly.  "He, he, found me earring!" I cried.  Shaking their heads, they went back to looking at surfboards.

"Mina, is everything okay?" I heard a voice ask.  Getting off the floor, I began to dust myself off.  

"Serena, he………saw me" I said nervously.

"Oh no" she said, disappointment evident in her voice.  

"But don't worry, I think he thought that he was imagining it or something because he rubbed his eyes and shook his head."  Looking at her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good then, but we won't be safe for long.  Let's head to the bathroom so we can put our disguises on" Serena whispered hurriedly before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we entered the store, I noticed that there was only a few other people inside.  Looking at Kunzite, he seemed to be frantically searching the place for something.

"Kunzite, she's not here" I said steadily.  He turned to me and sighed.

"I thought so…….it's just, well, I miss her" he replied.  I looked sadly at him, but there was nothing that could be done.  Walking up to the check out, a flash of silver caught my eye.  Turning my head quickly, I came face to face with Sarah.

"Sarah?" I asked in disbelief.

(AN: Just in case you forgot which character is which, Serena = Serenity, Raye= Rachel, Amy = Amelia, Mina = Michelle, and Lita = Laura.)

            (~Thanks for the hint super sailor usagi! ~)

"End….Darien, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Well, we got lost and we ended up here, what are you doing here?" I asked.  She looked at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" I asked again, sarcasm in my voice.

"I just can't believe that you got lost!" she cried between fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha, yuck it up" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry" she replied, stopping her laughter and looking at me straight in the eye.

'She looks so much like Sere…' I thought, but shook my head of those thoughts.  No, I couldn't think of her right now, I needed to concentrate on other things.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Sarah piped up suddenly.  "We were going to explore today and since it appears that that's what you were going to do, why don't you come with us?  Amelia has a pretty good since of direction, and I don't think the girls would mind if you came with us." then she added, "Please?" and gave me an adorable little pout.  She looked so innocent standing there, who would say anything else.

"Of course I would love to come with you" I replied, happiness radiating in my voice.  She smiled at me again.  Why did I feel so good that I had made her happy?  Why did she have the same affect on me as Sere did?

"Great, I'll tell the girls, I think we're done here anyways."  With a spin of her heal; she walked off to go find the rest of the girls.  As I watched her, I noticed she had a slight swing in her hips.  'Get your mind out of the gutter Darien!  You already have a girlfriend who you love very much' I scolded myself.  Somehow though, whenever I thought of Sere, Sarah popped in my mind.  'This can't be good'

"So, are we going are what?" Sarah called.

"Coming!" I called back

"Now don't get us lost again Zoisite"

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"  
  


"Jedite, are you going to argue all day, or are going to talk to me?" 

"Sorry Rachel"

"Oh look!!  A shrunken heads shop! Let's go inside!" Laura exclaimed suddenly.

"Uh, how about we wait out here"

"No, come on, I want to see what they have inside"

"Laura, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that Nephrite?"

"Well………..it's bad luck…….yea, that's it…..., bad luck"

"I don't believe it"

"Come on guys, the rest of us want to, don't you?" Looking around, the girls nodded their heads in approval.

"Cool, now let's go!"

The rest of the day was spent looking around, well, shopping with the girls.  Other than the shrunken heads shop, we visited surf shops, buffets, tiki doctors which still left bad memories in my head, and about twenty clothing stores.

"I can't believe Laura made me buy one of those shrunken heads!" Nephrite exclaimed while the girls went to freshen up in the bathroom.

"Hey, Rachel's making me carry all the stuff she bought" Jedite stated. "I wouldn't complain."

"More like what you bought her"

"Shut up"

"Make me"  
  


"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Sleeze bag"

"Mommy's boy"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Bad breath"

"Farts a lot"

"Frizzy hair"

"No hair"

"That's not true"

"Big feet"

"Dick head"

"Hey!!! I wouldn't talk if I were you"

"GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared, causing them both to turn and look at me.

"Geese Dare, you don't have to go mental on us" Nephrite commented.

"Yea Dare"

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Michelle asked, coming up to us. 

"You girls got everything done?" Kunzite asked.

"Yea.  Hey, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat" Sarah commented.

"You're always hungry"

"I am not, you know how it is, shopping and all" 

"Yea, now that you mention it, I'm quite a bit famished myself" Amelia remarked.

"There was what looked like a food stand back there" Zoisite explained.  "We could go back there if you girls are hungry"

"YES!" they all chimed together.

"Haha, okay, let's go.  Ladies, after you" I stated politely, doing a mock bow in the process, causing the girls to laugh.

"Come on Darien, let's go."

We walked down to the stand where we each got something to eat.  The girls went to reserve table, leaving us with paying the bill.

"Why does it always end up like this?" Jedite commented.

"Jed, they're girls, they're all the same, you should know that by now" Nephrite stated.

Going back by the table, I noticed that there were only two chairs to a table.  I took a seat across from Sarah, Nephrite too a seat across from Laura, Kunzite and Michelle, Jedite and Rachel, and Zoisite and Amelia.

"So how was your morning?" Sarah asked me after I sat down.  Looking at her, I finally told her the entire tale of hotel guy chasing us around.

"Hey, it's not funny!" I cried in defense.

"Yes it is," she laughed back.  Smiling and laughing some more, I found myself falling into a fit of laughter with her.  Soon we were both clutching the table we were sitting at for support as we continued to laugh.

I looked at her again that day.  She reminded me so much of someone, but right now, I couldn't figure out whom.  Oh well, she mustn't have been too important if I can't remember her name.  Right now, all that mattered was the fact that I was here with Sarah, and that she was happy; that's all the counts.

-----------------Ahhh!!!!!! I'm done with this chapter.  *stands on chair and does little dance.* Okay, now review and tell me what you think.  PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!  IT WOULD RELALY MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!! (and trust me, you like me when I'm happy, I write better stories then!)

*******Here's a special shout out to Astgal and tinkerbelle1987 who gave me the idea of having the guys catch the girls out of disguise form.  THANKS A BUNCH!!!************

*******Also, I'd like to thank Sailor_Earth_Dragon for the idea of shopping.  You're right, it never does get old, does it? *********

~~~~~~~~~~I want to add more romance to this story, but I don't think I can really do that until like the fourth day, cuz I have a little plan… but I hope this last part is good enough for now.  Thanks Pyro*Chic for pointing that out to me!!!!


	7. Thanks!

Okay, this page is a thank you to all who reviewed because if it wasn't for you guys and you telling me how much you like my stories, I wouldn't be writing.  So here's a shout out to all who reviewed!

Lara1786- Thank you sooo much for reviewing!  I'm glad my shout outs make you feel special! (Insert winking smiley face here)

Little-moonlight- I'm glad u like my story, even if you only reviewed the first chappie, I hope ur still reading!

Silver Moonlight81- Glad u like me story!  Cool name by the way. 

starfall13- Yea! Another cool name.  Thanks for your support in getting me to write a sequel!

*STARLITE*- What's with the cool names?  Glad you like my sequel!

psycho punk- I'm really glad u like my story!  It means a lot to me!

Terenity Rose- Thanxs again for ur support in writing a sequel!

jasmine- The puppy eyes got me!  lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

Hiyayaka- glad you think my stories kool!

Ezza- I'm glad you can't wait to read more of my story!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

super sailor usagi- Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!  Also, thanks for the idea to put an AN in the last chapter.  Sorry if a was a little vague with the character names!

fate12- YEA!!!! My first person I'm thanking who's reviewed all of my chapters!!!!  Thanks for sticking with me this entire time. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

Mary- Glad you liked my story!  

Autumn Ann Star- YEA!!!! Another one who's reviewed all of my chappies!  Thank you sooooooooooo much for the ideas; I can't wait to put them into use!  THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

aurora- Thanx for reviewing!!  I know how teachers are….stupid homework.  If you wanna borrow my butcher knives at any time, feel free to!  I hope ur not as confused ne more!

secrets- THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!  I'm glad you like my story and that you keep reviewing.  You have no idea how much it means to me.

sin_katt- THANKS  FOR STICKING WITH ME!  You have no idea how much it means to me when you keep reviewing.  I'd update sooner, but you know…stupid teachers with homework.  Look for me every Friday night or Saturday morning!

eXistenZ- Glad you like my story!  

starlite crystal- Luv ur name!  Thanx for reviewing!

savalon- Glad u like my story and thanx for ur review!

qwerty/sHaDoWgEeK- Glad I make you laugh!!!! Thanx for reviewing!

Princess-MoonBunny- Thanx for reviewing!  I'm glad u like my story!

…- Thanx for ur review!

Pyro*Chic- Glad you like my story!!!!  The review box works now…YEA!!!!

happygolucky111- Thanks for reviwing and ur ideas!!!!!  Glad you like how it's turning out.

ThiMonkey- Glad I make you laugh!  Again, thanx for reviewing!

Sailor_Earth_Dragon- I'm posting my chappies as fast as I can!  Thanxs for ur review!

Aphrodite2- Thanks for reviewing!

Astgal- Thanks for the ideas!!!!  Oh, and butcher knives are located to ur left. Ja!

ThatsMsDiva2U- Thanks for ur ideas!  If u have ne more, let me know! 

erika- Thanks for taking the time to review!

White Eternity- Revenge is sweet, ne?

crystal-ice-star- Glad u luv my story!  Thanks for reviewing!

KhmerGirl- Glad u liked my chappie!

emmastarz- I'm glad u luv my stories! It means so much to me!

shanabear- Thanks for the review!  If you have ne ideas, let me know!

Smiling D'aho- Glad you like my story!

Q-T- Thanx for reviewing!  If you do come up with ne ideas, email me!

GoldenLadyVenus-  *sigh* to bad you didn't get the teacher, then I could have gotten my chapters out soon.  Oh well, thanks for your reviews!

Pandora- Thanks for your review, and my work is not that great.  Okay, so I might be denying it, but hey, we all do, ne?

courtjasnluvr87- I'm going to use ur ideas later!  Thanks a bunch!

eX Driver Liz- glad you think my story is awesome!  Thanx!

Andrea- Okay, Sere is evil…an evil genius!  I don't mind if you take ideas, just as long as you don't copy!

fan- Thanx for the review!  I'm glad u like my story!

tinkerbelle1987- Thanx for the idea!! Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story.  What kind of author would I be otherwise?

Kris Black- I'm glad you like this!!!! Glad to know I have Sweet Sixteen fans still out there!

kalinda- glad that you can't wait!!! Thanks for the review!

LadyBlackIce01- Thanks for the comment!!! And the review!!

marina- Thanks for the review!!! Please continue!


	8. AHHH! THE TOASTER'S ON FIRE!

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 7

PG-13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON SO DON'T SEW ME!

SPECIAL THANKS TO……………………. Pyro*Chic, fate12, Autumn Ann Star, courtjasnluvr87, happygolucky111, secrets, ThatsMsDiva2U, 5r, starlightQween, Sin_Katt, ThiMonkey, aurora, kalinda, Astgal, Desmond X7, SweetHeart101, Smiling-D'aho, Princess-angel3, and Q-T.  THANKS A BUNCH AGAIN YOU GUYS!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The sun rose gently over the horizon, gently kissing the ground and all that lied in its path.  One small golden ray of light traveled ever so slowly up and up, climbing higher and higher until it came upon a window where it ever so slowly crept inside.  Inching forward, it reached out and gently caressed the man lying in the bed.  Delicately brushing the tips of his feet, the golden ray slowly grazed his legs, climbing higher and higher.  It was soon at his chest where it seemed to follow his deep even rhythmic patterns.  Crawling on, it softly caressed his chin, then kissing his lips; it soon reached his eyes, bidding the man to wake up.  Ever so slowly, the man answered the call and opened his beautiful azure blue eyes.  Right now, everything was calm and at peace, nothing could destroy the moment.

"OH CRAP!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET UP AN HOUR AGO!!!!"

Well, almost anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!?!?" I screamed angrily as I ran around my room, trying to find something to where for the day.  Quickly grabbing some clothes, I ran out into the kitchen, trying to dress myself on the way, but I only managed on getting tangled up in my jeans, resulting in me crashing face forward to the ground.

"Well, we were going to, but we didn't want another incident happening," Kunzite replied smugly, smiling one of those goofy smiles of his.

"Now we're going to be late!" I cried picking myself up.  Putting some bread in the toaster, I quickly finished dressing myself.  This time, I didn't trip.

"No we aren't Dare, so just chill for a sec, okay?" Jedite reassured.  Glaring at him evilly, he slowly backed away.  Apparently he still hadn't forgotten my wrath from the day before.

"Oh man, now Sarah will never forgive me" I worried, pacing back and forward.  

"Dare, just calm down for a second!" Nephrite shouted.  Grabbing me by the shoulders, he glared at me straight in my eye.

"CALM DOWN?!?!?  WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!?!? I'VE NEVER BEEN LATE FOR ANYTHING IN MY LIFE!!!!!" I screamed.

"Well, that's not exactly true…." Jedite stated.  "There was that one time with the rose bush and the pair of boxers…."

"Jedite shut up!" I screamed.  Why was I reacting this way?

"Make me"

"Zoisite, tell Jedite to shut up!"

"Toast is burning," Zoisite remarked nonchalantly, turning the page of the newspaper.

"What?" Jedite replied confused.  "That has nothing to do with what we're talking about"

"Toast is burning" Zoisite repeated.

"The toast is burning?" I repeated confused.  Then it dawned on me. "THE TOAST IS BURNING!!!!!"  Running as fast I could over to the toaster, I saw the ashy black smoke rising swiftly upward from it. 

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I fidgeted the lever on the toaster, trying to get it to let go of my toast.  "WHY WON'T THE STUPID THING LET GO?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I cried in frustration.  By now, the toaster was giving off more ashy black smoke.  If you were to look above their heads, you would see a huge black cloud, but of course, no one did see it, for they were all now concerned about how to get the toast out of the toaster.

"Dare, calm down" Kunzite soothed, placing a hand on my shoulder.  "If you want to get the toast out….." he proceeded to pick the toaster up.  Big mistake.

"YOUCH!" he screamed in agony as he dropped the toaster to the floor, causing little blue sparks to jump from it.

"Quick, throw some water on it!" Nephrite cried.  Jedite listening, quickly ran over to the sink and got a bucked of water.

"No you idiot!  Water and electricity don't mix!" Zoisite exclaimed, setting down the newspaper.  "Just unplug it already!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

*sweat drop*

Since I was closest to the outlet, I reached over and unplugged it, big mistake yet again.

KKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Screamed the toaster as it proceeded to throw a huge amount of sparks in every direction, putting on a very interesting display of fireworks.  Covering my eyes, I backed away from the display.  A few seconds later, the light had died down and the heat was no longer as great.  There on the floor, what once used to be our toaster oven was now a huge pile of black metal.

"Oh my gosh" Zoisite breathed as he slowly made his way to his chair and sat down, rubbing his temples ever so carefully.

"This couldn't get any worse"

CLINK

"What was that?" I asked.

SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!

'Crap;' the sprinkler system just turned on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG! Amy you are a complete, one hundred percent genius!" I exclaimed.  Clutching my stomach, I fell to the floor in laughter.

"How did you ever think of rigging the toaster?" Lita asked, giggling all the while.

"I don't know, I guess it just came to me" she replied, laughing equally as hard.

"Did you see their faces?" I asked.  This was just too good.

"Especially Kunzite's, it was priceless!" Mina shouted.

"I can't believe Jedite actually wanted to dump water on it!" Raye bellowed.  That got all of us laughing even harder than we were.

"Are you sure you left the window open?" I asked Amy.

"Yea, we wouldn't want to have all that smoke in there" 

"And the smoke alarms?"

"Disabled so that the fire trucks wouldn't come"

"Amy, I still can't believe that you were able to hack into the data base and rewire the sprinkler system!" Lita whooped, laughing even harder.

"And not to mention sneaking into their condo and hooked up the video cameras" Mina added.

"Who would have thought sweet little innocent Amy would have had it in her" Raye added.  Amy was blushing feverously by this time, causing everyone to laugh even harder than before.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked between giggles.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" Mina suggested.  "I heard that there was going to be a Laua (pronounced loo owe.  You know, like in LuLu and when you get hurt you say owe) tonight"

"Really?  I always wanted to go to one of those…" Lita stated, drifting of into la la land.  Bursting into a fit of laughter again, we caused Lita to come back to the real world.  Scowling at us, we burst into a bigger fit of laughter than before.  This time however, Lita joined in.  After a few minutes, our laughter subsided.

"Who would have thought that this would have turned out so well" I commented.

"I know what you mean" Amy agreed.

"And so far so good" Lita added.  "The guys have yet to make a move, well, except for those weird looks at times, but still"

"Yea, it's a good thing you called Sere and told them that we had to cancel this morning.

"I know, otherwise we wouldn't be having this much fun!" I grinned.  

"Now all we need to do is think of our next trick" Raye declared as she cat walked over to the couch and laid down.

"Yea, but it's going to be hard" Amy pointed out.  "I mean, we have to come up with something fresh, something new.  Also, it has to be big, but yet not too big that they get suspicious."

Amy had a good point.  If we went on in manner like such, the guys would figure us out before long.  Now the only question was what to do?

"I know!" Mina cried suddenly.

"What is it?!?!?" I demanded.

"Well…." she said as we all gathered around her on the floor now, all ears.  "Why don't we sneak into the guys rooms and decorate them like sundaes?!?!" she asked.

thunk

thunk

thunk

thunk

"MINA, THAT'S ALREADY BEEN DONE!" Raye outburst. 

"Really, when?"

thunk

thunk

thunk

thunk

"AT THE CABIN SIX MONTHS AGO!!!!" Raye screamed.

"Ohhhh"

sweat drop

This was hopeless.  We needed to think of something good, and when I say good, I mean good.

"Why don't we set ninjas on them?" Mina reasoned.

"Mina" Lita alleged.  "Where are we going to find going to find ninjas around here?"

"Well, I don't know!  I heard that there were free ninja swords and butcher knives given out a while ago, maybe we could find some people who got them to and set them on the boys!" (Sound familiar?)

sweat drop

"No, it has to be something new, something, something….reasonable" Amy conveyed.  

"Like what?" Mina asked.  "Have the guys dress up in dresses?" 

"That's it!!!" Lita cried suddenly.

  
"What, you want the guys to dress up in dresses?" Mina asked confused.

"No!!  Gather round gals…I have a plan."  
  


(Now, I was going to stop there again, but that would just take all the fun out of everything!!!!!!  Also, this chapter would be way to short if I would have stopped here, so let's continue then, shall we?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoisite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What did I do to deserve this?!?!' I cried in my head.  Our entire vacation was going down the drain.  The only good part so far was meeting the girls.  Amelia seemed familiar somehow……

RING

RING

Seeing that my friends were in a state of panic as they tried to calm Darien down, I went to go answer the phone.  "Hello?" 

"Hi, who may I be speaking to?" a female voice asked over the other end.

"This is Zoisite, and you are?"

"Oh, Zoisite!  This is Amelia"

"Amelia?  Oh hi, umm, why are you calling?"

"Oh, well you see, the girls and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the Luau tonight.  It's right outside on the beach.  It begins at sunset tonight.  There's going to be a huge camp fire and everything.  So would you like to come with us?"

Okay, let me think this over.  I could stay here tonight and risk another malfunction of the sprinkler system or I could get outside and actually get to spend some time with some sane people.  Hard decision.  

"If you want to talk it over with the guys to see if their okay with this…."  Turning around, I saw Kunzite and Jedite had broken out into yet another fight.  Nephrite it looked like was trying to explain to Darien that we didn't need to meet the girls.

"Umm, their a little busy right now….."

"Oh, well if you don't want to go tonight I understand…."

"NO! It's not that, it's just that, well, we'd love to go.  You said sunset right?"

"Yea, we'll meet you there!"

"Great, see you there!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

'I hope the guys won't mind' I prayed in my mind.

"JEDITE YOU DOLT!!!! NOTHING'S GOING TO GET SOLVED BY YOU RUNNING THROUGH THE HOTEL NAKED!!!!"

*sigh*

 "I need start hanging out with more sane people" I muttered to myself as I went to the bathroom to find my spare bottle of Advil.

************Sunset that night************ ~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~

"Come on guys!  We're going to be late!" Darien cried frantically.  Great, just what we need, Mr. 'I'm So Cool Look at Me' going into a nervous breakdown.  

"Jedite, hurry up already!" I heard Kunzite yell from outside my door.  

"Coming!" I shouted back.  Gee, he never gets off my case.  Now the only question I have to ask myself is….what do you exactly wear to a Luau?  

*******************fifteen minutes later**********************

Finally making it out of the condo, we made our way to the beach.  It was still warm out even though the sun had set.  There was a gentle breeze running through air, caressing our faces as we made our way towards the huge fire in the distance.  

"Oh good, there you guys are!" I heard voice shout.  Turning to my left, I saw Rachel and Laura waving frantically at us.  Both were adorned in the traditional cocoa nut bras, grass skirts and leas.  I would have looked longer at certain areas if Darien hadn't snapped me out of my senses.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh don't worry their over by the campfire" Laura replied.

"Great then, let's go before we miss anything" We started moving forward towards the fire.

"Oh no you don't!" Rachel cried suddenly, jumping in our path and pushing us back.  "Not dressed and looking like that you won't!"

Now I was confused.  "What's wrong with the way I look?  I spent a good half hour trying to decide what to wear I hope you know" I retorted.

"That's nice" she replied.  Man, the girls got a temper as bad as Raye's.  

"What Rachel means is that as much as you look nice and everything, you have to wear traditional clothes to the Luau, otherwise it's an insult to the natives" Laura explained.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" a very angry Nephrite asked.

"Well, you could do what we did and head over to that place over there" Laura pointed over to her right where there was a huge secluded spot of large walls. "That's where we got dressed.  There's a very nice woman back there, her names Autumn Star and she'll hook ya up with the correct clothes."

"Thank you very much" Zoisite replied politely.  "We had best be going before we become late."  The guys headed over to the spot Laura had mentioned, but I stayed behind.

"I still don't see what's wrong with my outfit…" I muttered as Kunzite came back and dragged my over to where the rest of the guys were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiya!  My name's Autumn Star and this is my friend Seto Kaiba.  I'm guessing you need some clothes for the Luau?" asked the very energetic woman.  She was about 5'2" with long rich dark hair, fairly tan skin, and milky brown eyes, or at least, that's what it looked like in the almost dark.  Next to her a tall shadow loomed.  That must have been her friend Seto Kaiba. His features were harder to make out since he was in the shadows, but the bit of moonlight that did shine on him revealed him to have a bit of stern face with brown hair and sharp blue eyes.  His skin appeared to be paler than Autumn Star's and he was grinning mercilessly. 

Ignoring the man's smile I replied, "Yeah we do, can you help us?" 

"Of course! That's why I'm here!" she responded.  "Now let's see, the right clothes…" as she went about looking for clothes, it amazed me at how she could see, it was so dark.

"Found some!!!" I heard her shout.    

"Quickly, put these on" she said.  I could just barely make out her outline.  

"Are these skirts?" I heard Nephrite ask suddenly.

"No, they're funny shorts" she replied.  I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not.

"Now if you'll come over here, I'll put your make-up on" a lower raspy voice commanded.

"But how can you see in the dark?" Jedite asked.

"I'm gifted, what can I say?"

"Yea, but whoever heard of a guy doing make-up?" Jedite muttered.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking" Kaiba warned.  

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up so I can put the finishing touches on you and your friends."

Music started to play in the background, the Luau had started.

"Done" Kaiba stated, pushing us to the door.

"Now hurry or you'll be later than you already are!" Autumn Star urged.  "Oh and say this once you get there, it's an apology in Hawaiian.  It's I kapu 'ahi hapai y koloa."

"Thanks a bunch!" I yelled as the guys and I ran from the secluded area towards the camp fire.  As we got there, we were, we noticed that the natives were in what seemed to be an introduction to address everyone.  As we approached, we noticed everyone looking at us funny.

"Do I have something on my face?" I heard Jedite whisper.  Sighing, I turned towards the natives.  By now we were in the firelight and I was able to get a clear look at our clothes.  Swallowing hard, I think I just died.  Jedite and Zoisite were wearing old lady skirts and shirts, not to mention hats.  Kunzite and Nephrite on the other hand were in Scottish bagpipe costumes.  I on the other hand, well, when I looked down, I noticed that I had neither of the outfits that they wore, but I was in a kilt and granny top.  Looking at my friends faces, I came to notice that that's not all that was wrong.  The Kaiba guy who put our make-up on made us look like clowns!!!  Kunzite and Nephrite were adorned with blue triangles and green circles on their eyes, white faces and red lips and noses.  Zoisite and Jedite got off without the red noses, triangles, etc, but they had make-up on that made them look like middle age hookers!  Me, well, I didn't want to think about that right now.  Looking at the natives again, I saw them talking amongst themselves.  Then two big guys with pointy sticks came up to us.

"I kapu 'ahi hapai y koloa" I said, repeating everything that Autumn Star had told me to say.  Expecting the natives to let us go, they turned to me, eyes blazing.  Suddenly, I heard one of the natives yell something.  Out of no where, more pointy sticks appeared.  

"Run for it!" I heard Jedite yell.  Turning around, we all ran as fast as we could away from the natives.  Hearing something yelled, I turned around just momentarily to see more island natives gathering around with big pointy sticks.  The worst part was that they were now chasing after us.  That was all I needed.  

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh my gosh' I thought in my head.  As soon as the guys were out of sight, I fell to the ground laughing where I was soon joined by all my friends.

"Did you see their faces?" Raye asked.

"Did I!" Lita replied laughing hysterically,

"Thanks for helping out Autumn Star and Seto Kaiba" I replied, catching my breath.

"You're welcome" she replied.  As we all caught our breath, we sat down once again on the logs that had been sitting on earlier.  "So what exactly does I kapu 'ahi hapai y koloa mean?" I asked suddenly. Autumn Star looked at Seto and they quickly burst into another round of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked.

"Well, I kapu 'ahi hapai y koloa means I claim the pregnant yellow tuna fish and duck in Hawaiian."  This caused all of to laugh.

"But why would it be offensive to the islanders then?" Amy asked curiosity in her voice.

"Well, how would you like it if someone told you that?" Autumn Star asked.

"I would think they were quite peculiar" 

"Well, you wouldn't if you knew that tonight as a special treat for everyone that they were going to serve us duck and yellow tuna fish" Kaiba rasped evilly.

Another round of laughter took place.  For the rest of the night, we stayed around the campfire, telling stories, looking at the stars, and getting to know one another.  If you listened real closely, you could hear in the distance screams from five different men, but that was only if you were listening, no?

YEA!!! I AM DONE!!!! And just to let you know, I kapu 'ahi hapai y koloa does mean I claim the pregnant yellow tuna fish and duck in Hawaiian.  Yes, I did look it up.  THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU REVIEWED AGAIN, SO PLEASE DO!!!!

*******This chapter is dedicated to Autumn Ann Star who gave me the idea for the guys in dresses.  This chappie also goes out to Seto Kaiba whose a close friend of Autumn Ann Star's and was placed in the story.  THANKS A BUNCH!!!!**********


	9. HELP!

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 8

PG-13

HELLO AGAIN ALL PEOPLES!!!! I JUST HAD SUGAR!! WEEEE!!!!! Anyways, here's a thanks to all who reviewed: Autumn Ann Star, ThiMonkey, fate12, courtjasnluvr87, Sailor_Earth_Dragon, Kris Black, Silver Moonlight-81, Sailor Serenity5, skye, aurora, starlite crystal, secrets, Sin_Katt, LadyBlackIce01, MoonGirl5657, Astgal, emmastarz, and kalinda.  THANKS AGAIN GUYS.      

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, JUST THIS STORY…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my aching feet!" I cried as I walked very….slowly…..to….the….chair…

"I can't believe those guys chased us for two hours straight!" Kunzite exclaimed, slightly out of breath as he sat down ever so slowly on the couch.

"Well, at least we lost them" Jedite pointed out.  "All thanks to me!"

"THANKS?!?!" Nephrite cried in rage.  "You suggested for us to run through the chicken coop and hide out with the chickens!!!" Then pausing, "And we listened to you!"

"Yea, but we lost them" Jedite pointed out.

"Yea, but some chicken tried to mate with me!" Zoisite exclaimed.  "I didn't think chickens could get so horny…"

"Guys, cool it.  We lost them and that's all that counts" I ordered tiredly.  "But if I ever do find that Autumn Star, I will surely kill her"

"You can say that again" Nephrite agreed.

"How could this have happened?" Zoisite muttered vengefully.

"I don't know, but I don't want to talk about it right now" Kunzite replied tiredly.  "Let's just all go to bed and talk about it in the morning…unless we wake up and find this all to be a dream…"

"A dream…." Jedite replied sleepily.

"Night all."

"Night"

All of a sudden, I woke up in bed.  Was it a dream?  Feeling around wildly, I found that everything indeed was real; I could feel the velvet of the sheets, the stickiness of my sweaty skin. "I need to lay off on the potato chips before bed" I murmured to myself.  Moving around, I came to the dreadful conclusion that I was not alone.  Throwing back the covers, I found came face to face with a mass of silver hair.

"Ohh, Darien baby, is something wrong?" she cooed sleepily, sitting up.  Okay, now I was freaked out.

"Sarah?  What are you…how did you…what are you doing in my bed?" I asked distressed.

"Darien baby is everything alright?" she asked worriedly, bringing a hand up to my shoulder and messaging it.  That's when I came to another dreadful conclusion.  I wasn't wearing anything and Sarah just had her bra on….

"Sarah, why are you in my bed, with just…that on?" I questioned, afraid of what the answer might be.  

"Oh Darien, don't tell me you already forgot our wonderful night?" she purred seductively, moving her hand from my shoulder down to my chest.

"Sarah, nothing happened…" I tried to deny, but I was cut short by Sarah again.

"Well if you forgot already, maybe I'll have to show you."  With that, her lips came crashing down on top of mine in a heated kiss.  Wrapping my arms around her, I flipped her over and pinned her on her back.  Moving my hands around, they got lower and lower until…..

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Sitting up in bed, I felt around my bed frantically, making sure I was the only one in the bed.  Looking next to me, just to be sure, I found no one was there.  I let out a sigh of relief.  Shutting off my alarm clock, I slowly got out of bed.  It had all been a dream, a very realistic and sexy dream……….

I needed a cold shower, fast.

*************Living room**************** ~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~

RING

RING

RING 

The phone sounded in the living room.

"Got it!" cried a voice as he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Nephrite, why?"

"Nephrite, this is Rachel"

"Umm, Rachel, hey, what's……..why are you calling?"

"Oh are you guys all right?" apparently she didn't hear what he had asked.

"Umm….."

"Oh no, you aren't, are you?!?!?" 

"Rachel, calm down"

"Oh this is all our fault.  Look, you stay there.  We'll be up soon"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"Oh no, this is worse than we thought.  You forgot all about last night already…"

"Last night?  Rachel, that was all a mistake, don't worry about it…."  
  


"Oh don't give me any excuses.  We'll be up in five!"

"Rachel, wait…."

CLICK

She had hung up.

"Crap"

"Hey Nephrite, who was that?" Jedite called from the kitchen.

"Umm, that was Rachel.  Her and the girls are coming over…." he trailed off.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! SARAH CANNOT, I REPEAT **CANNOT** COME HERE!" Darien screamed nervously from the bathroom.  Coming out, his hair was still damp and he was only wearing a towel.

"Hey calm down Dare, it's not like something bad is going happen" Kunzite reasoned.  Darien's face paled considerably.  

"I'm going to call Sere" he stated quickly, making a mad dash to the phone and away from the others.  Picking up the phone, he dialed her phone number.  Hearing it ring, his heart calmed down a bit.  All of sudden, everything stopped.  Looking up, he saw Kunzite with his finger on 'disconnect' part of the phone.

"No Dare, if you call them, you'll blow everything" Kunzite stated sternly.  "And anyways, Serena has caller id, so it won't do any good" Sighing, Darien put down the phone.  "Oh, and I suggest that you go change into something better than a towel.  Michelle and the girls will be here any minute.  As soon as that left his mouth, Darien made a mad dash behind him.

SLAM

'Looks like he was getting dressed.' Kunzite mused.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

And not a moment to soon.

~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I opened the door, my pulse quickened a bit.  Why was I excited?  Then it occurred to me, I wasn't excited, a saw nervous….but about what?

"Hello ladies, I'm glad....mmm mph mmooh." I practically gagged as something vile was shoved in my mouth.  It reminded me faintly of old socks…

"Hold still.  How do you expect the thermometer to take a correct temperature if you keep moving?" Laura demanded.  Moving a hand to my head, she quickly took it away.

"Oh my gosh you're burning up!  Oh this is all our fault.  You should have just come to the Luau in your regular clothes." Laura fussed.  

"Laura, I'm FINE" I said, spitting out the thermometer.  I looked at her trying to show that I was fine, but to know avail.

"Oh no you aren't" she said sternly, shoving the thermometer down my throat.  "Now lay down on the couch" she said, pushing me inside and over to the couch roughly.

"Now let's check your temperature" she said finally.  "Heaven knows how high it is with how warm you are"

Wait a minute, I was warm?  Since when?  I was about to tell her that when….

"OH MY GOD!!!" she exclaimed suddenly as she took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"What?  Shocked that it's normal?"  I asked, making a move to get off the couch.

"Oh no you don't" she said sternly pushing me back. "Not with a 101.4 degree temperature you're not."  I stared at her in disbelief.  She had to be lying.  I hadn't been sick since I was in high school, and that was only because Gertrude Johnson sneezed on me and gave me the flu.  No one had sneezed on me on this trip, I think….

"Laura, you must be mistaking" I said defensively. "I haven't been sick in ages.  And anyways, I don't feel warm.  You must have read the thermometer wrong."  Looking at her, she was smiling evilly.  That scared me….

Then she said that one word that made me afraid.

"Denial" she stated simply.

"Laura, I know how people hate to admit that they're wrong but…." I trailed off as Laura stuck the thermometer in front of my face.  There it read as clear as daylight 101.4 degrees.

"What? But Laura…."

"Save it.  You're sick and I'm going to stay here all day with you and make you feel better" she said confidently.  Something about that just made me nervous.

"And you're sweating!" she cried.  "I'll go get some blankets.  Now **DON"T MOVE**" she emphasized as she left me very confused lying on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kunzite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michelle, how are you?" I asked as I saw her come in.

"Oh no you don't young man I should be asking you that" she replied huffily. 

"Really Michelle…."

"Save it young man.  I saw you last night.  Heaven know what happened out there in the cold" 

"But it wasn't cold" I argued.

"No, save it.  Now, where's your bedroom?" she demanded.

"Right this way…" I said confused as I led her down the hall to my room. Once we got inside, she pushed me roughly into bed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I asked angrily.

"Oh no you don't.  I'm here to take care of you."

"What does that have to do with my question?" I demanded.

"Now say ah" 

"Whatashhhhhhhhhhhh" I said as Michelle stuck something in my mouth.

"Now stop talking and let me take a look at your throat." she ordered.

"Hegh, whaas sha big ideash?" I asked with the vile tasting thing in my mouth.

"Oh dear" she said suddenly, sticking the thing farther down my throat.  "That doesn't look to good"

"What doesn't look too good?" I cried as she removed the thing from my mouth.

"Your throat is all red.  That's not good.  Now tell me, does it hurt when you talk?"

"WHAT?!?!? MY THROAT DOES NOT HURTTTTTTTTT!" I screamed the last part as she painfully fell on top of me, crushing my very sensitive, umm, manly area.

"See it does hurt" she stated matter-oh-factly.

"No it doesn't.  I just screamed because you fell on top of me!" I shouted.

"A likely story"

"Michelle, NOTHING'S WRONG!" I screamed angrily.  I had had enough.  Just who does she think she was coming in here and harassing me?  Taking a deep breath, I decided that I had to calm down first.  Maybe then I could get it through that overly thick skull of hers…..

"Look Michelle, I appreciate what you're doing, really I am, but right now all I need for you to do is leave me alone.  Nothing is wrong with me so I'd appreciate it a great deal if you would leave me for the moment and maybe we could come up with plans tomorrow to do something.  Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked looking at her.  She stared at me blankly.  Slowly, her eyes seemed to change.  Wait a minute……her eyes were changing?  Looking at her again, I noticed that her eyes weren't changing, but they were _wet_.

"Michelle…."

"Look Kunzite, if you didn't want me here, all you had to do was say so" she said sadly trying to keep her composure as she turned and headed for the door.  As she turned, I saw a single solitary tear slip down her pale cheek and hit the floor.  

"Michelle……wait," I pleaded as she was about to leave.  Stopping, she turned towards me.  More unshed tears filled her eyes.  Her entire body shook as she tried hard not to cry in front of me.  Getting out of bed, I slowly went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.  Leaning her head against my chest, she began to cry into my shirt.  Holding her tighter, I rubbed my hand in small circles on her back trying to calm her down.  Whispering nothings into her ear, her tears slowly subsided.  Pulling out of my embrace, she turned and looked at me.  Her bright hazel eyes were stained with red and still slightly moist, but I didn't care.  Warm blue met bright hazel and locked.

"Would you like to stay here and talk?" I asked suddenly.  'Stupid, stupid, stupid' I chided in my mind.

"I'd like that" she replied as our eyes locked again.  Funny, was it just me or did her voice sound exactly like Mina's right now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoisite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid in my bed as I finished reading my book _The Biography of Albert Einstein _when I heard a knock on the door.  A few seconds later, Amelia came rushing into my room.

"Zoisite are you okay?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"Yea I am……why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, umm, the girls said that you were sick" she replied shyly.

"Why would they think something like that?" I asked confused.  I watched as Amelia wrung her hands together nervously.  I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.  She reminded me so much of Amy right then.  My heart wrenched as I thought of her.  I missed her dearly right now, but calling her right now would just make matter worse. Sighing, I kept asking myself the same question; why oh why did I agree to this idiotic plan of Jedite's in the first place?  Looking back at Amelia, she now found the floor quite amusing.  She was a shy little thing I had to admit.  I chuckled again, but this time, Amelia looked up.  Eyes locking, I found that I could move.  A slow rosy blush crept up her cheeks as we continued staring into each other's eyes.  Finally shaking my head, I broke the mystic spell that held us together.

"So………."  

"So…….." she repeated.  Looking at each other again, we suddenly both burst into a fit of laughter.  As our laughter subsided, we looked at each other once more and came a to a mutual understanding.

"Hey, what are you reading there?" Amelia asked curiously as she made her way towards the bed.

"Oh this?" I asked, lifting up the book.  "It's a book of mine my girlfriend gave me for Christmas."  I tried to keep my voice even, but the sadness must have been evident because the next time I looked at Amelia, her face showed a grave expression.

"Do you miss her?" she asked gently.  I couldn't stand it.  I turned my head away from her.  If I looked into her kind and loving eyes one more time I'd tell her everything.

"You do, don't you?" she asked again.  This time, I gave a short nod of the head.

"Yea, but I prefer not to think about her right now because if I did, then I'd miss her even more." She nodded her head in understanding.

"So what else do you like?" she asked.

"Well…." I stated considering my options, "I like………."

****************10 minutes later*****************

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.  "That's how much we have in common now?"

"I know what you mean!  I never thought that I could bond this well with someone before" I replied.  "Excluding my girlfriend of course" We both laughed at the comment.  Amelia was a great listener, just like Amy.  Amy………

Why were Amelia and Amy so similar?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now to finish off the 'Super Duper Man Sandwich'" I declared proudly.  I was alone in the kitchen preparing my famous 'Super Duper Man Sandwich.' It consisted of two pieces of bread: one wheat and one white, horseradish sauce, mayonnaise, pickles, turkey, ham, cheeses like swiss, mozzarella, cheddar, and blue, ham, turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, peanut butter, and jalapeno peppers. (AN: Is it just me or does that sound really gross?).  Now was the time of trial; would it be good or need more horseradish sauce?  Bringing up the bulging sandwich to my mouth, I was about to take a bite when I heard screams from the other room.

'Ignore it, the girls are probably just here and Dare is having another freak attack' I thought in my mind.  'Yea, that's it, Dare and his freak attacks.'  Lifting up my sandwich again, I was about to take a bite when….

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" a voice screeched.  Before I could say another word, my sandwich was snatched from my hands.  Turning around quickly to see who stole my sandwich, I saw a blur of red.

"HEY!! GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH!" I screamed.  That's when I realized, it was Rachel.

"Oh no you don't, not when you're sick you aren't" she scolded as I watched in from of my vary eyes, my 'Super Duper Man Sandwich' thrown into the trash like some horrible disgusting thing.

"Wha…..Ha……Eeee…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony falling to my knees.  How could anyone be this cruel?!?!?!   I worked hard on that sandwich, and for what?  To see it thrown away.  I looked up at the-oh-so cruel woman who was shaking her head in disgust of me.  

"Oh no you don't young man, not when you're sick you're not" she scolded with authority, wagging a finger at me.  

"How could you Rachel……..wait, did you say I was sick?"

"And you're delirious now!" she screamed. "Come on, it's off to bed with you!" And with that, she picked me off the floor and dragged…..I mean, helped me to my room.  This gave me plenty of time to think.  First off,

1) Rachel is here in our condo.

2) She got rid of my sandwich

3) She did that because she thinks I'm sick

4) So now I'm being dragged to my room so she can take care of me

5) Which means I have a personal servant for a day

This was going to be fun.

"Which room is yours?" she demanded when we reached the hallway.  

"First one on the left" I replied as she "helped" me into my room.  Upon entering, I laid down on the bed.

"Now how do you feel?" she asked, worry in her voice.  This was going to be fun.

"Ohhh my aching head!" I complained, grabbing my head for an added effect.  Looking at her face momentarily, I thought I saw a flicker of fire run through her eyes, but if I did, I must have been imagining it because in the next second, her eyes held sympathy and worry.

"Oh you poor thing.  I'll go get you some Advil and a cold cloth.  Now you just stay there and relax."  Soon she was out the door and on her way to get me my 'medications.'  Stretching out, I put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs in relaxation.  Yup, today was going to be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why that no good idiot, playing it for everything its worth' I thought angrily in my mind.  Well, if he wanted attention, then he'll get attention, just not in the way he planned.

(AN: Honestly, did you expect Raye to just sit back and take that from Jedite, even if she is in disguised form?  I didn't think so.)

Entering the bathroom, I found a large bottle of Advil sitting on the counter.  Grabbing two tablets and a glass of water, I filled a bucket with cool water and put a washcloth inside.  Turning around, I went back to Jedite's room.  This was going to be fun.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked when I entered the room, my voice full of concern.  Ha, like that was ever going to happen.

"Ohhh, my head.  It feels like it's going to explode at any second" Jedite moaned.  Idiot, he should know that people can see through he acts.

"Oh here, take these, it should help you feel better" I cooed softly, trying to make my voice sound as compassionate as possible.

"Thanks Rachel" he replied weakly as he brought a hand slowly up to grab the Advil and the glass of water.  After he took it and I had laid the washcloth on his head, I started my plan.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" I asked with concern in my voice, trying to keep from laughing.

"Yea, it does" he agreed.

"You know, my mother has a great cure for headaches" I suggested.

"Really?" he murmured, "That's nice."

"And since your head hurts that much, I was thinking that we could try it" I said innocently.  Ha!  This was anything but innocent.

He looked at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"Umm, Rachel, I think I'll be fine, you know, the Advil is starting to work already" he replied weakly, trying to sound in pain, but the worry was evident in his voice.

"But Jedite, please?  I mean, this is my fault that you're like this in first place.  Please, for me?" I asked sweetly, giving him my most pleading expression.  He sighed. 'Works every time' I said in my mind.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" he sighed in defeat.

"Hang on, I'll go get the ingredients" I said hurriedly, running out the door, leaving a very worried Jedite behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Crap, something told me I shouldn't have done this!' I cried silently in my mind.  Rachel had returned now with eggs, jalapeno peppers, a bucket, and a spoon.

"Okay, now get up" she commanded as she set everything down.

"Umm, Rachel, is all this really necessary?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, now come here" she demanded.  Sighing, I got up out of bed and walked slowly over to her.

"Okay, now" she said putting the egg on a spoon, "Put this in your mouth and try to keep it from falling."  Looking at her suspiciously, she sighed.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll understand…." she said sadly, tears silently forming in her eyes.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just the headache, that's all" I replied hurriedly.  She smiled quickly and shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"Okay, now, put our left foot in the bucket" she said.  I was about to say something when I realized that I still had the spoon in my mouth, with the egg on it.  Sighing inwardly, I did as she said.

"Now….." she said lifting up the jalapeno jar, she dumped the contents into the bucket.  I screamed inwardly as I felt the spicy, squishy substances surround my foot.

"Okay, now balance yourself on your left foot and spin around in a circle three times" she demanded.

"Ut Achel…" I strained through my teeth.

"Now no butts, we've come this far and we're going to finish it….please?" she asked quietly on the please.  Sighing I started to turn around.  Something told me this was not going to be very good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Man oh man, Sarah CANNOT come here now!" I screamed in my mind as I tried to find something decent to wear.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Come in!" I cried, realizing all too late that I was only wearing my pants.

"Oh Darien, I'm sooo sorry…" I heard a voice apologize from behind.  Spinning around, I came face to face with the last person I wanted to see right now.  That's right, it was Sarah.

Our eyes locked and I recalled that dream.  She looked so cute there……Hold it! Stop where you are!!!  This is Sarah we're talking about!  I felt myself paling considerably as we continued to stare at each other.

"Darien, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  

"Umm…."

"You're sick aren't you?  Oh, you don't look good at all.  You're so pale!" she exclaimed.  Yea, you'd look pale too if you just had a oh so very realistic hot and steamy dream that involved the girl that was standing in front of you wearing nothing but a bra on.

"Come on, off to bed with you" she scurried as she pushed me over into bed.

"I'll go get a thermometer, now you just lay there" she said lovingly as she gave me a caring smile and left.  This was not going to be a good day.

---------------------------YEA!!! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  Okay, if you like long, this is long, so I hope you're happy.  Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!

**********This goes out to the person who gave me the idea for dreams…..but I don't remember who!!!!!!  If it was you, let me know so I can give you credit.  But thanks anyways!!!************

~~~~~~~~~~Also, some of you have probably been wondering why the guys haven't called the girls, well, now you know why~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chic Fight!

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE!!! THANX TO aurora, fate12, Star-Princess-Lily, Sailor_Earth_Dragon, ThiMonkey, Kris Black, Sin_Katt, eX Driver Liz, Jaganshi-Summoner, angels devil, courtjasnluvr87, Fiya-chan, Silver Moonlight-81, Desmond X7, Princess-angel3, happygolucky111, Autumn Ann Star, and Pyro*Chic for reviewing!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Now the fun begins' I told myself as I got the thermometer.  Darien was going to be in for the time of his life.  I could tell that dream I sent him was still affecting him.  Secretly smiling to myself, I wondered how he would take it if I sent him another one……

Regaining my composure, I walked back into Darien's room, but not before I added a little swing to my hips.  By the look on Darien's face, I could tell that he noticed.

"Okay now Darien, just open your mouth and say 'Ahh.'" I stated lovingly and innocently.  Gulping, Darien opened his mouth and I slipped the thermometer in.  I just prayed that Amy was catching this all on tape…..

A minute or two later, I took the thermometer out.  

"Well, it reads normal" I said, trying to sound puzzled.

"Ah hem" Darien said clearing his throat.  "Maybe that's because I'm not sick."  I smiled inwardly.  He would be when I was done with him.

"Well, let me do a few more tests" I stated concerned.

"…….Tests?" 

"Yes, tests" I replied simply.  "Does this hurt?" I asked, putting a hand on his chest and pushing, very, very, hard.

"YOUCH!" Darien screamed in agony.

"Oh poor baby" I replied, moving my hand in soft circles in the spot where I pushed.  "Does it hurt that much?"  I looked lovingly at Darien as he paled greatly.

"Sa…Sar….Sarah….I think that you should stop that now" Darien replied nervously.

"Why?" I asked innocently, rubbing my hand even more.

"Because……." he replied.

"Because why?" I asked back, still keeping my hand moving in circles.  Gosh, his skin was so soft…..wait. Keep your eyes on the prize girl.  You'll have plenty of time later….

"Because Sarah" he said, putting his hand on my arm, causing me to stop rubbing.  "Why are you here?" he asked suddenly, glaring at me straight in the eye.  Our eyes locked.  I felt myself breaking down.  No, I had to do this so I quickly looked away.  "We aren't sick, and you know it, so why are you here?" he continued.

"Because" I replied, my voice a seductive whisper, "We wanted to see you."  

I saw him gulp nervously.

"Sarah…" he was cut short as I kissed him smack on the lips.  At first, he didn't respond.  I didn't know if I should be happy that he refused to cheat on me, or sad that he didn't want to kiss me.  Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me on top of him.  He then slowly flipped me on my back so that he was on top of me.  Okay, now I was scared.

"Darien" I pleaded, my voice just a whisper.  

"Shh, just relax" he whispered, his deep voice in my ear.  I felt my blood heat up about ten degrees.  His hands slowly began to caress my thighs.  I wiggled underneath him.  Tears sprung to my eyes.  Oh God, he would cheat on me, he IS going to cheat on me.  I thought he loved me, cared for me, promised that we would be together till the end.  His lips were on my neck, kissing me, sucking on me.  I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't….I was trapped.  His lips moved farther up my neck and soon he was sucking on my ear.

"Darien, are you sure this is a good idea?  I mean, what if someone catches us?" I asked nervously, trying to bide my time.

"Does it really matter?" he whispered huskily in my ear.  "You want me and I want you.  Are you telling me you've changed your mind?"

"Darien…." I pleaded, but I was cut off when his lips came crashing down on top of mine, smothering me.  I tried to resist, but it felt so right……..I kissed back.

"See Serena, things always do work out in the end, just keep in mind, I liked you better before you did the body makeover," he whispered drawing out of our kiss.  I nodded dumbly.  Hey, wait a minute……..

"WHY YOU NO GOOD LOUSY BASTARD!" I screamed, pushing him off me and jumping off the bed.  "YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME!!!"  I watched as he pulled himself up and sat on the bed.  Then he laughed, he LAUGHED!

"Well you have to admit Sere; I'm only attracted to one girl."

I blushed feverishly as he said this.  "How long have you known?" I asked suddenly.

"Well" he said, grabbing my hand and setting me on his lap.  "I've wondered since the first time I saw 'Sarah', but to tell you the truth, I didn't figure it out until you kissed me.  I knew it then because I felt complete, and you're the only person who does that to me Sere."

"Endy…." I whispered as he messaged my cheek.  Leaning in, I let go of my disguise.  Sarah no longer was there, just Serena.

"Now the only question is…..what are we going to do now?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'5…………..4……………..3…………….2…………1…….' 

CRASH

BOOM

SMASH

Took him long enough.

"Oh poor baby, is your headache gone?" I asked, running to his side in fake concern.  Gosh he was a site; egg all over his face and chili pepper gook all over his body.

"RACHEL, I FELL ON THE FLOOR, HAVE EGG ALL OVER MY FACE AND CHILI PEPPER GOOK ALL OVER ME, AND YOU ASK ME IF MY HEADACHE'S GONE?!?!?" Jedite screamed in rage.  It was so fun to do that to him.

"Yes" I replied simply.  I glared him in the eye, stubborn green ones against fiery blue ones.  I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now, but then again, he probably would be too.

"YES MY HEADACHE'S GONE!" Jedite seethed.

"Well, then my mother's remedy worked after all" I replied haughtily.

*sweat drop*

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Jedite asked in defeat.

"Sure" I replied.  "But we have to be careful with you."  Jedite groaned at the thought of this.  I loved being in control.

"I take it this means that I can't have my super-duper-man sandwich?"  He asked in defeat.

"Yes"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, it's really quiet in here all of sudden" I stated, shifting from my comfortable position on the bed.

"Yea, I know what you mean" Zoisite commented.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, do you want something?" I asked, getting up.

"I don't know.  I'll come with you and we'll see what we can find."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Laura, I AM FINE!" I screamed.  Laura was trying to talk me into a relaxing back message right now, but from the look in her eyes and the way she kept cracking her knuckles, I suddenly got a very bad feeling about it………

"But Nephrite, it'll help you calm down" Laura pleaded, cracking her knuckles again.

"Laura, I'M FINE!" I screamed. "See?" I asked, getting up and dancing around.

"Oh no you don't" she said, grabbing me and pinning me down to the couch.  "You're going crazy now, so just settle down!"

"Laura, I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!" I screamed in defense.  Gosh what's with this woman?  It's almost like she wants me to suffer.

"Stop denying it" she scoffed. 

"Look Laura" I said sighing in defeat.  "How about we just forget about this and get something to eat" I prayed she'd accept.

"Well, I do make a pretty go meal" she replied.  "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~Kunzite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's amazing!! That's where I'm from too!" I exclaimed.  Michelle had just told me where she was from Juuban, exactly where I was from.

"Okay, enough talk about me" Michelle stated, flipping a piece of curly brown hair over her head.  Gosh, she looked so cute just sitting there.  Soft curly brown hair, lively green eyes, angel rose lips that were just dying to be kissed…………

'Get your mind out of the gutter!' I chided in my mind.  'You have Mina'

'Yea, but Mina's not here right now' another voice stated in my head.

'No, but that doesn't mean I should be looking at other woman' I replied.

'Yea, but this girl reminds you so much of Mina as it is, it's like you'd be kissing her, just in another body.'

'Yea, I bet her lips are just as soft………..wait, I am NOT going to kiss her!'

'Hey, don't listen to me; I'm just your conscience that knows everything you want' 

Gosh this voice was starting to get really annoying.

'Just shut up already'

'Gee Kunzite, why don't you make me?'

'Just shut up!  I don't care if you're my conscience or not, just shut up!'

'You know, you might want to get back to reality now' my conscience stated.

'What?'

"Kunzite, Kunzite, Kunzite!!!!"

**"**What?!?!? I screamed, looking at the woman who just screamed in my ear.

"I asked do you want to go get something to eat?" she repeated annoyed.

"Oh, sorry.  Yea, let's get something to eat" I replied, putting a finger in my ear, trying to stop the constant ringing I was receiving right now.

"Let' go"

********Kitchen******** ~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No Jedite, YOU CAN'T HAVE THE STUPID SANDWICH!"

"BUT I WANT IT NOW!!!!!"

"Rachel, Jed, you guys hungry too?"  Zoisite asked as he entered the kitchen with Amy right next to him.

"Yea, so how do you feel Zoisite?" I asked with concern.

"Fine, Amelia already asked, didn't you?" he asked turning towards Amy whose face was stained with a faint red.

"Well, did she examine you?  Because I mean, you could be sick and not feel anything" I explained with fake care.

"No, there's no need…….." Zoisite trailed off as I took out my thermometer I had gotten from the house before I left.

"Oh see, we need to examine you, because you could have picked up who knows what last night.  Amelia really shows her hair color some times.  Don't you Amelia?" I asked.  Looking over to where Amy was standing I swear I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.  

"For your information, Rachel" she seethed, putting an extra emphasis on my name, "He does not NEED an examination because HE is not SICK!"

"Hey what's going on in here?" I heard a voice ask to the left.  Looking in that direction, I saw that Lita and Nephrite had joined us.

"Is she checking you out too?" Nephrite asked Zoisite with pity in his voice.

"Yes" Zoisite stated simply as he removed the thermometer from his mouth.  "And I'm pretty sure we won't need this any time soon."  Opening the garbage can, he threw the thermometer in there, right next to Jed's super-duper-man sandwich.  I stared in shock as he did this.  How dare he do this?   That was MY thermometer that was rigged to give the wrong temperature and not HIS to throw away.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed.  "HOW DARE YOU THROW AWAY MY THERMOMETER LIKE THAT?!?!?!? FOR ALL YOU KNOW, IT COULD HAVE HAD SOME SENTIMENTAL MEANING TO IT!"

"Well, does it?" Zoisite asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Does it have sentimental meaning to you?"

"No, it's just a thermometer"

"My point exactly, so stop screaming already!" Zoisite said pointedly.

"Why you……"

"Hey guys!" I bubbly voice said.  Crap, now Mina and Kunzite were here.

"Hi Michelle, Kunzite" I replied happily, trying to cover up my true emotion right now.

"So Kunzite, how do you feel?" Lita asked, leaving Nephrite's side.

"I feel fine, thanks for asking" Kunzite replied nonchalantly.  "So what do you want to eat?"

Looking at Mina, I could see she didn't do her job either and by the way Lita was glaring at her, I could tell she noticed too.

"Well, how do you know that for sure?" Lita asked, fake concern dripping from every word.

"What?"

"How do you know that you're not sick?" Lita repeated.

"Well I…."

"You're shirts wet, you must be sweating!" Lita gushed.

"No Laura, that's my fault" Mina exclaimed.  Looking at her, I hoped she had a good explanation for this.

"You see, I didn't think Kunzite wanted me around, soIkindawascryingbuthewassonicethatheletmestaywithhimandIcriedintohisshirtsothat'swhyhisshirtisallwet" Mina blabbed out.

"What did she just say?" I asked Lita.

"She said 'You see, I didn't think Kunzite wanted me around so I kinda was crying but he was so nice that he let me stay with him and I cried into his shirt so that's why his shirt is all wet'" Lita quoted.

"Excuse us for a second" I said.  "I need to talk to the girls, _alone."  The guys getting the idea, slowly backed away as we left through the kitchen door and out into the living room._

"What do you guys think you're doing?!?!?" I whispered harshly.  "We're supposed to be making their lives miserable!"

"But Raye….."

"Save it Amy.  I can't believe you did this!  I mean, you're the one who rigged the thermometers!"

"And you Mina, you cried into his shirt?" Lita scolded softly.  "I thought you were going to try and….."

"Just stop it" Amy demanded softly.  "I think, and my guess is Mina too, are sick and tired of pretending!  It's obvious that they're not going to cheat on us, so why keep this up??!!? I mean, they were already chased by a man through the hotel, jumped into a pool with their clothes on, got lost, bought crazy gifts, like a shrunken head" she looked at Lita when she said this, "had the sprinkler system go haywire, AND got chased around the island by demented island natives, just because they told them in Hawaiian that they claimed the pregnant tuna fish and duck!  This is just insane!"

"I agree with Amy" Mina whispered.  "I think we should stop this right now"

"Oh really?" I asked angrily.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask from behind.

  
"Well Serena, it turns out that these two" I motioned my hand over to Amy and Mina, "don't want to go along with the plan."  I waited for Serena's response, but she just stayed calm and collected.

"And why is that?" she asked calmly.

"Because we feel the guys have suffered enough" Amy replied.

"I understand where you're coming from" Serena stated.  "I know I too feel the same way"

"You what?!?!" I screamed.  "Oh sure, go and take their side.  Come on Lita, let's get out of here!" I exclaimed.  Grabbing Lita by the wrist, I dragged her to the front door.  With a slam, we were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for understanding Sere" Mina whispered quietly.  "It means a lot to us"

"And it would mean more to you if I actually was nice to Darien, wouldn't you?" she asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"You mean that you didn't…….."

"No Amy, I continued with the plan, even though I didn't want to"

"That's absurd!" I cried. "How can you………."

"Amelia, I suggest you shut up now" Serena stated flatly, causing me to look at her in surprise.

"You know Serena, I don't know about you, but if you're not with us, then you're not with us" Mina stated.  I sighed, but she was right.  

  
"Come on Amy, let's go"  Just like Raye and Lita left, we did too, leaving Serena standing alone, a single tear running down her face.

---------Yea!!! Done!!!! *Angry readers surround Angel with butcher knives* AHH!!!! I GIVE!!!!!

**Everyone listen up!!!  I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I have sooo many ideas that I've thought of and so many ideas that you guys have thought of, I figured that since you guys are the ones that are reading the story, you're the ones that should decide what happens next!!  Here are your choices**

**1) ****Serena goes to ****Darien**** after the fight and together, they tell the guys and decide to play a huge prank on the girls**

**2) ****The girls make up and decide to go swimming, where they meet the boys, apologize, etc. and play chicken in the pool.**

**3) ****The girls stay mad at each other all night and guys, finding out from Serena about their argument, invite them over and end up play truth or dare  (like in Sweet Sixteen)**

**4) ****The girls, still angry, split with their corresponding guy and go do different things. **

**a. **Mina, Kunzite, Amy, and Zoisite go surfing or go down to the pool. ****

**b. **Raye, Jedite, Lita, and Nephrite, do something else like shopping again? (Okay, if you guys choose this one, I'll need ideas!)****

**c. **While this occurs, Serena and ******Darien** plan a huge prank on everyone.****

**LET ME KNOW!!!!!  (You can send me an email, or just tell me what you'd like when you review)**

~~~~~~~~~~Special thanks to Pyro*Chic for the idea of the girls getting into a fight

~~~~~~~~~Also, I special thanks to eX Driver Liz for reminding me about the video cameras!!!


	11. Split

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

**Thanks to all who reviewed and voted! **_courtjasnluvr87, Aphrodite2, air head, LadyBlackIce01, fate12, sqeekers, *starlite*, Serry, Silver Moonlight-81, sizzlinghotcat, Fiya-chan, Serena71, mz x sushi, Astgal, starlightqween, cherry-sweetness-angel, Princess of the Saiyans 16, mabel, aurora, Tsukia, Selina Fayth, kp, Torrence, Pamela, Sin_Katt, Autumn Ann Star, jordanz, Pyro*Chic, and Isabel.****_

HIYA EVERYONE!!!! THE VOTES ARE IN AND THE WINNER IS……..

Wait, why should I tell you?  Read the story and find out yourself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why' I asked myself 'Why?'  The girls had split, all because of my dumb idea.  'They must hate me now' I thought silently, 'well, Mina and Amy at least'.

"Sarah, what's going on?" 

Turning around, I came face to face with four very quizzical faces.  

"It's nothing really, the girls and I just got in an argument and they stormed out of here and a mad rush.  It's Michelle and Amelia vs. Laura and Rachel if you're wondering" I supplied.  Pausing for a second, I added, "You might want to go talk to them since I wouldn't take sides."

The guys slowly nodded their heads in understanding………..and sympathy?  Shaking my head, my silver hair flew everywhere and landed in the plant next to me.  Pulling my head slightly, I came to the dreadful conclusion that my hair was stuck in the plant.  Lucky me.

"You guys might want to go after them now before they get to far and even angrier then they already are" I suggested.  As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Zoisite and Kunzite grabbed Nephrite and Jedite by the collars and dragged them out the door.  Of course, Jedite had to add a string of cuss words as he was led to the door, but hey, he's male, what else is expected?  

My mind wandered slightly for a second.  I wonder if the guys found the girls yet.  Great; now I have two problems to worry about: my friends and how to get my hair out of this overgrown plant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I wonder where Sere is" I marveled in my mind.  

SLAM

'I wonder what's going……'

SLAM

'on.  Hmm…….Maybe I should go check to see if everything is okay.  I hope everything's okay.'

SLAM

'Or maybe not.'

"DIE YOU STUPID PLANT!!!!" 

Okay, something is definitely up now.  Opening the door to my room a crack, I peered out into the hallway.  After a quick glance, I noted that no one was there.  Opening the door all the way now, I walked slowly out into the hallway, stepping very lightly as to not cause the floor to squeak.  Whoever was out there yet, I wanted to surprise them.  

Rounding the corner, I looked inside the living room.  Hmm, no one was there…..wait a minute, is that Sere fighting with a plant???  This I gotta see.

Stepping very softly and lightly, I made it all the way into the living room without her seeing me.  

"Come on!!! Be a nice little planty plant and let go of my hair…like now!" Sere screamed as she worked desperately to get her hair from out of the plant.  Her back was now facing me. 

 You know, it would be so easy right now to just sneak up on her and scare her half to death.  Oh it would be a site!  I could just imagine her right now; her delicate skin paling, her jumping frightened into the air and me, her prince charming, catching her before she fell and hit the ground.  But that would be to mean.  Although it would be entertaining……..

Sneaking up behind her very slowly, I positioned my hands directly above her small shoulders.  On the count of three.  One………….two………….three……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why won't this stupid thing let go of my hair!' I screamed mentally as I made, yet again, another desperate attempt to get my hair untangled.  Just as I thought of making progress, I felt something clamp down on my shoulder…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried screaming bloody murder.  

"Need a hand?" I voice asked innocently behind me.  Turning around as far as I could go without getting my hair even more tangled in the plant, I met a pair of dashing blue eyes.

"You idiot!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I screamed in anger as I watched him laugh amusingly at me. 

"I couldn't help it" he explained.  "You just looked so vulnerable……"

"Oh shut up" I snapped, turning back around.

"I'm kidding Sere" Darien said softly.  "Here, let me help you." I felt my hands being taken inside larger, stronger ones as they gently set my hands down from the plant.  He then began to slowly run his fingers through my hair and working so gently as to get my hair out of the plant.  In a matter of minutes, my hair was no longer in the plant, nor was my body standing or by itself……….

"Sere" Darien whispered between his butterfly kisses.  "Do you care to explain what's going on?"

"Well" I said, pulling his head down so it stayed on my lips.  

"Yes?" he murmured against my lips before claiming them once again.

"We got into a fight………." I explained the rest to Darien as we continued our……..conversation, on the floor.

"Oh Sere, what do you want to do?" Darien asked tenderly as he helped me stand up and move over to the couch.

"Well………….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Lita, are you ready yet?" I asked annoyed.  Gosh, I swear it takes that woman forever to change into a bikini.

"Hold your horses Raye, I'll be out soon" 

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" I screamed annoyed.  I hated this.  All I wanted to do was go catch some rays, but no, I had to wait for Miss 'I'll be out soon'.  Just great.

"Are you done yet?!?!?" I screamed pounding loudly on the door.

"YES!"   The door opened up and there stood Lita, or should I say Laura, in a dark forest green bikini.

"What happened to the new one you just bought?" I asked.  The first day we arrived in Hawaii, we visited their little gift store they had inside.  Of course, Lita saw this lightening streaked swimsuit and had to buy it.  She didn't even try it on first, insisting that since it was her size it would fit her.  "Was it too small?"

"No, it was too big" she replied, walking down the hall.

"Too big?" I asked puzzled.

"Yea, in case you forgot that when I'm in my disguise, I'm smaller than I normally am, thus the swimsuit is too big."

"Nice one Einstein!  I could have told you that!"

"Uh huh, right" she nodded her head disbelievingly.  

"Well it's true ya know!" I defended.  "I just acted dumb to make you feel better!"

"Yea Raye, I believe you"  

"Oh just shut up.  Are we going down to the pool or not?" I asked irritated.

"Yea, come on" 

As we walked down to the pool, the one outside that is, I couldn't stop thinking about the fight that just recently occurred.  

"Hello, Earth to Raye, come in Raye" I heard a voice say.

"What?  Oh" I looked over only to see Lita staring at me.

"You zoned out for a second" she commented.  "Thinking about something?"

"Huh?  Just the fight" I replied, trying to make it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal.  Apparently she didn't fall for it.  

"I know.  I mean, I see where Amy and Mina are coming from, but it's what we planned, ya know?"

I nodded dumbly.  I knew perfectly well how we all agreed to follow the plan no matter what.  What was our point for coming here otherwise?

"Just forget about it for now Raye, or should I say Rachel" Lita played, causing me to smile, lightening the mood for a second.  "Come on"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mina, are you sure what we did was the right thing?" I asked worriedly.  We were just walking around the hotel right now, afraid to go back to our rooms thinking that Raye and Lita would be there.

"Well of…………….I don't know" Mina replied in defeat.  "I mean, she feel the same way as us, so why didn't she say anything?

"I don't know, maybe she has another plan up her sleeve." I suggested.

"It's just…….this is so complicated" Mina sniffed. 

"Oh Mina" I stopped and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I mean, we all thought that this would be great in the beginning.  I mean, half of it was pretty funny, what with the shopping, security guy we hired, and the toaster, but I mean, you saw how miserable they were.  This is just too much."

"And we're going to have a hard time undoing what we had done" I stated softly, resuming our walking.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked puzzled.

"Well, just think about it this way, we're going to have to tell the guys sometime that it's us.  We caused all those horrible things to happen, and why?  Just because we wanted pay back and wanted to see if they were loyal to us."

"You're right" Mina stated sadly.  "We're in such a huge mess of lies right now though, that it's going to be horrible trying to get out of it.  How will they ever forgive us?"

"I don't know Mina, I just don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, don't splash!" I cried I shock as Raye sent a huge wave of water right at me.

"You never said I couldn't before" Raye smiled evilly.

"Really?  Then you wouldn't mind if I did…..THIS!" I screamed as I jumped over and dunked a very surprised Raye underwater.

"Laura, Rachel, is that you?" a voice asked over towards my left.  Looking over and letting go of Raye, who came up breathing for air, I saw Nephrite and Jedite coming our way.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  "Aren't you supposed to be back in your room?"  
  


"Yea well, we sick people have to get out sometime" Nephrite joked.  I felt my face heat up at this comment.

"Sorry about that, it turns out I was using a broken thermometer" I mumbled.

"Hahahahahaha!!!!" I looked murderously over at Jedite who somehow found this all very amusing.  Something caught my eye behind him all of a sudden.  That's when I noticed it was Raye.  She looked at me and gave me an evil wink before standing directly behind Jedite.

"Hey Jedite, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" I warned.

"Yea…….hahahha……..but……..hahaha…….it's just………hahahaha….so…..hahaha…….funny….hahaha…..AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  Jedite screamed as he did a belly flop, sending all the water everywhere.  Looking up, I saw a very satisfied Raye brushing off her hands on a job well done.  I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I warned you not to laugh" I stated smugly.  I burst out laughing when I caught a glimpse of Jedite.  Raye had pushed in the water, clothes and all……well mostly clothes.  As he got up out of the water, he seemed to be missing one very important piece of clothing.

(An: Anybody care to take bet on what he lost?  Bets start at a dollar a piece!)

"Nice rubber ducky boxers" Raye snickered, causing us all to laugh.  Yup you guessed it, you see, he had taken his shoes off over by the gate when he came in.  Seeing that he doesn't like wearing belts and his pants were slightly on the big side, when Raye pushed him in the water, the force causing him to loose his pants in the process.

"Shut up!  It's not funny!" Jedite ordered, trying to cover up his embarrassment, it didn't work.

Finally after we all settled down and Jedite had retrieved his pants (good thing they were the only ones at the pool), we all settled down on the lawn chairs set out by the hotel and began to talk.  You know, just because the others didn't want to follow the plan any more, doesn't mean we had to follow suit.

"So Jedite, do you weight lift?" Raye asked seductively "Since you seem so strong." Jedite of course ate this all up.

"Why as a matter of fact, I do." he replied smugly.

"Oh pa-lease!" Nephrite moaned.  Apparently I was the only one to hear it.

"Do you mind if I feel just how strong you are?" Raye asked sexily again.  

"Hey Jedite" Nephrite interrupted.

"Yea?"

"Do you need a needle?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz I think I'm going to need one to deflate that ego of yours."

"Shut up"

"So Nephrite, I don't think he's the only one who works out" I stated in my sexiest voice I could manage.

*gulp*

This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think that it's safe to go back to our room now?" I asked Amy who was looking at a clock in the hallway.

"I think so; we've been walking around for a good forty-five minutes.  Knowing them, they probably didn't want to stay just in case we came back."

"But what would happen if they thought that we thought that and they thought that we wouldn't have thought of this so they thought that they would stay there.  Or what if they thought that we thought that they thought that they we thought that they thought that we thought that we would…….."

"Mina, SHUT UP!" Amy cried, knocking me on the head.

"What, oh sorry."

As we arrived on our floor, I quickly pulled out the key to our room.  'Let's see, 218, 220, 222….ah!  224.'

"MICHELLE, *pant*, AMELIA, *pant*, WAIT UP!" I heard a deep voice call from behind us.  Spinning around quickly, I noticed that it was only Kunzy and Zoisite.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked when she saw them.

"Well, you just left so suddenly…."

"How long have you been chasing after us?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Well…."  
  


"Because we've been gone for a good forty-five minutes"

"Well, it took us…."

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, very perky as I put the key in the door and opened it up.  "No one else is here"

"I don't see why not" Kunzite shrugged.

"Great!"

Filing into the condo, Amy led everyone to the living room.  

"Would you like something to drink?" Amy asked nicely.

"Oh don't worry 'bout it Ames…eilia.  It's the same layout as theirs, if they want something they can get it themselves" I waved nonchalantly.

"But…"  
  


"Come on, sit down!  We've been walking FOREVER and my feet are killing me."  Amy looked at me unsurely.  "Come on, SIT!" I said briskly, pushing Amy down onto the couch.

"So……."

"So…….."

"Why did you guys leave?" Zoisite asked suddenly, breaking the awkward feeling around us.

"Sarah told us some of it" Kunzite filled in, "but not much"

"We just got into a fight" I said plainly, trying to drop the subject.

"Yea, but you actually _left_." Zoisite emphasized.

"Yea, well…"

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Kunzite asked me gently, placing a hand softly on my shoulder.  

'Okay, don't look into his eyes; don't look into his eyes…' I chided in my mind.

"Because you can trust us" Kunzite stated sincerely.  Looking up, our eyes locked.

'CRAP!' I screamed mentally.  You see, every time Kunzite wanted to know something that I knew that he didn't know, all he would do would look me in the eye, my heart would melt, I'd spill the information out, and then we'd break into a ten second French.  Nice, isn't it?

I couldn't tell him though.  If I did, then they would know everything and our entire plan would go down the drain.  I had to be strong, I couldn't say anything.

"You can trust us" Kunzite said again.  Crap, looked him in the eyes again.  I felt myself break, he broke down all barriers.

"It was about…"

-----------Dun, dun, dun.  I'm so evil aren't I?  THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!  I would have gotten this out sooner, but with having to wait longer to see what everyone voted and all, JUST DON'T KILL ME!!! (I won't be able to finish the story otherwise!)  **please**** review!**


	12. Ice cream, you scream, we all scream for...

Sweet Sixteen and a Half 

Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! **bani-ga-ru issekiwa, starlightQween, A-drop-of-Silver, starlite crystal, LilSha2Cool, chibi-yumi, courtjasnluvr87, Minako Aino, Sailor Serenity5, aurora, Sin_Katt, Fiy-chan, sqeekers, Astgal, Pamela, cherry-sweetness-angel, blah, eX Driver Liz, Tor, Silver Moonlight-81, Nicole, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Autumn Ann Star, ThiMonkey, Desmond X7, and Little Lettuce!! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

*******Flashback******** ~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~

"You can trust us" Kunzite said again.  Crap, looked him in the eyes again.  I felt myself break, he broke down all barriers.

"It was about…"

*******************Present*************************

"Some personal matters" Amy interrupted me.

"No, it was about mmm mirls mm mma."  I tried to wiggle free of Amy's hand, which had just come and covered my mouth.  How was I to kiss Kunzite with her hand there?

"She has a tendency to do that" Amy said, trying to sound like I always did this.  

"Ah yes, my girlfriend back home, Mina, has a tendency to do that sometimes" Kunzite sighed.  "It gets annoying sometimes, but it's just part of her charm"

'Awe, he brought up my name!  Hey wait a minute…..' I tried to break hold of Amy's iron grip, but she held me tight.  

"Umm, who wants ice cream?" she asked nervously.

"ICE CREAM?!?! YEA!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know we have to find them first" Darien stated matter-o-factly.

"I know, but it will be so much fun" I replied sweetly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.  There was no way he could resist this, they worked every time.  

"Sere…"

"Please Endy?" I asked sweetly, adding my little kid charm into what I just said.  He sighed in defeat.  Worked every time!

"Okay Sere, anything for you."

"Thanks Endy, you're the best!" I gushed, kissing him on the lips.  Needless to say, we were back on the floor after that….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're so strong Jedite" I commented like some sick puppy dog.  Gosh, this was making me sick!  Not to mention that it wasn't helping his ego either.

"Well, you know, it's just a gift" he replied smugly.  Ha! If he was like this all the time, I swear, his head would be the size of Earth!

"Maybe I could get to know you and your muscles a little better?" I asked seductively.

"Would you like to feel them?" he asked.  

*sweat drop*

Now his idiot skills were showing.

"No silly, I meant you know" I stated huskily as I rubbed my finger in slow circles on his chest.

"HELL NO!  I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THAT COCAMANY ADVICE OF YOURS!" Lita screamed loudly, knocking over the lawn chair in the process.

"Laura, keep it down!" Nephrite hissed.  Good thing there weren't many people at the pool.

"Ignore them" I whispered as I grabbed both of Jedite's shoulders and slowly advanced towards his mouth.  This was the moment of truth……..what would he do?  Would he pull away or stay put?  I inched closer to his lips, slower, slower.  It felt like it was an eternity.  Slowly, I closed my eyes.  Our lips were inches apart.  This was the moment.  Now was the time.  Now was…….

"Jedite, sidebar- NOW!" I heard Nephrite scream, breaking me out of the moment.  Crap!! And I was so close too!

"Umm, okay.  Excuse me Rachel, you seem to be on top of me" Jedite smirked.  Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face!  But no, I had to keep my cool, or he'd know it was me.  

"Oh sorry, tripped I guess" I replied embarrassed.  As soon as Nephrite was alone, I had a feeling something very bad was going to happen to him and it would be because of me…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmm, Endy" I murmured softly as he trailed a line of butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Oh Sere, you taste so good" I heard him growl under his breath.

"Endy" I whispered as our lips came crashing down into a heated kiss.

"HELL NO!  I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THAT COCAMANY ADVICE OF YOURS!"

We broke apart instantly and stared at each other.

"What was that?" Endy asked, breaking the silence that had come between us.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out" I replied standing up.  "Do you know where it came from?"

"Well" Endy stated thoughtfully, "It sounded like it came from outside, so my guess is either pool or some of the courts."

"You know, it almost sounded like…." I stopped midway as it dawned on me as to who it was.

"Like…." Endy asked.

"Come on, let's go" 

"Not before we clean up"  Nodding my head, I quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amelia, can I talk to you a second?" Zoisite asked tentatively as Kunzite led Mina to the kitchen for ice cream.

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked, taking a seat back down on the couch.

"Well" he replied, sitting down next to me.  "It's about what happened."

"What do you mean Zoisite?" I asked confused.  My heart pounded, I became very nervous.  What did he want to talk about?  What happened in the bedroom?  Oh man, I should never have agreed to this stupid plan!

"It's about the fight you girl just got into." 

"Oh" I replied, some what relieved.  Crap, why'd he have to bring up this subject?

"Did you even hear her out?" he asked.  A perfectly reasonable answer, now I just had to give one.

"Well"

  
"Amelia" he interrupted.  "I care about you a lot.  You're a great friend, even though I've only known you a couple of days.  Please tell me you heard her out."  

I looked at him.  My heart yearned to just tell him everything; the pranks, the disguise, everything, but I couldn't.  I felt something wet fill the corner of my eyes.  No, I couldn't cry, I had to be strong.  Oh, why does this have to be so complicated?  All I wanted to do right now as crawl right into his arms and stay there, but that could happen…….it couldn't happen.

"Amelia, please look at me" Zoisite pleaded, placing his cool fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze off that interesting spot on the floor to his face.  "What's wrong?"

"It's just……" I tear slipped down my cheek.  "Oh I feel like such an idiot" I cried.  I let the waterworks come then.  Salty drops of water fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright" Zoisite muttered as he took me into his strong embrace.  I cried into his shirt.  Gosh, I felt like such a child.  After a while, I pulled away, and let my crying subside.

"I feel like an idiot" I stated, drying my face of its remaining tears.

"We all make mistakes" Zoisite replied gently.

"WAHHH!!!" I heard a voice cry from in the kitchen.  Out of no where, Mina appeared in front of me, red face and all.

"I WANNA APPOLOGIZE!"

*sweat drop*

"Then let's go find them"

"But what about the ice cream?"

* * *

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream, RAH! RAH!!! RAH!!!" Mina sang happily as she sat in front of the T.V. with her quart of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.  Honestly, she could eat as much as Serena at times!!!

"Why are you singing?" Zoisite asked irritated.

"Tuesdays, Mondays, we all scream for Sundays! Shh, Boom, BAH!!!"

"Michelle, why don't you stop singing before your ice cream melts" Kunzite suggested, rubbing the area between his eyes.

"Good idea" and with that, she dove into her ice cream.

"Michelle, I think you should slow down" I warned slightly, knowing it would not be a pretty sight if she continued like this.

"Oh lighten up!! It's so yummy!  I can't help but eat it fast!" Mina shouted in defense.  All of a sudden, her carefree and vibrant face froze and changed drastically to one of pain.

"AHH!!!! BRAIN FREEZE, BRAIN FREEZE!" Mina cried clutching her head.  

*sweat drop*

"Why didn't anyone warn me!"

*sweat drop*

"I did" I replied.

"Oh….when?"

*sweat drop*

"Look, Michelle….."

"HELL NO!  I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THAT COCAMANY ADVICE OF YOURS!"  I heard someone shout from outside.  Hmm…it almost sounded like….

"Oh my gosh" I gushed as realization dawned on me.

"What is it Am…..elia?" Mina asked, pausing briefly from her ice cream to ask me.

"Did that just sound like Laura to you?" I asked, turning towards her.

"I think you girls know what to do" Kunzite said standing up from his spot on the couch.

"You're right" I replied, "Come on Michelle."  I turned around and began to walk towards the door with Zoisite and Kunzite right behind me.  "Are you coming?"

"……but what about the ice cream?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jedite got up and walked over to where Nephrite was now standing.  Looking over at Lita, I saw her just sitting there in a huff. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.  "Nephrite didn't fall for the flirting?  What happened?"

"Well" Lita huffed, "I was flirting with him, and he didn't seem to mind.  Then, just as I was about to ask him if he had a girlfriend, he brought up the stupid fight and how we should apologize!! I mean, us apologize!  He said that I should listen to him.  Well, I had just lost it then.  Now he won't leave me alone!  I told him that I'd follow his advice when hell freezed over and you know what he replied, he said that he heard on the News that it was today!!  An all record low!  Oh I swear, I'll kill him as soon as I'm alone with him!"

"That jackass!" I screamed in anger.  "How dare he suggest that WE apologize to THEM.  It's THEM that should be apologizing to US!"

"Excuse me ladies, but we have a proposition for you" Nephrite said plainly as he walked back over to us.

"Oh and what that might be?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.  "We follow your advice of yours?"

"Hehehe, no, well kinda.  Here's the proposition.  From what I can tell, Laura, you're pretty strong, right?" Nephrite asked.

"Yea…." Lita replied.  Okay, what does this have to do with anything?  Anybody know?

"And me, I'm pretty strong myself, so here's our proposition.  As you know, we feel that you should go upstairs and apologize to the girls.  I mean, you didn't even hear them out!  But since we know that you won't do that on your own free will, how about a little game of chicken in the pool?  If we win, you have to go upstairs, listen to their reasons, and apologize to them" Nephrite explained.

"And if we win?" Lita asked.

"If you win, you can just forget that I ever brought the subject up" Nephrite replied smugly.

"Hmm, I don't know if that's very fair" Lita expressed.  "What do you think Rachel, do you think it's fair?"

"Oh me?" I asked, catching on to her thought.  "I don't think it's very fair either.  You'll have to do something else."

"Like what?" Jedite asked suspiciously.

"Like……I dunno…….for an entire day, you'll have to be our personal servants, does that sound fair?" Lita asked.  

"You're kidding!" Jedite protested, "I mean…."  
  


"It's a deal" Nephrite interrupted.  SCORE!!!!  Holding out his hand, Lita vigorously grabbed it and shook it.

"Deal"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I watched Nephrite and Laura shake hands, I couldn't help but feel I just sold my soul to the devil.  

"Prepare to loose" Laura smiled viciously as her and Rachel walked over to the side of the pool.  Walking back over to me, I glared daggers at Nephrite.

"Dude, you idiot!  I screamed throwing my hands in the air "Now we HAVE to win!  I'm too young and beautiful to be a slave!"

Nephrite glared at me.  That can't be good.

"Jedite, do you really think that I'd make bet with someone unless I knew that I could win?"

"Well, there was that one time with Lady…."

"You know what I mean" Nephrite growled.  Geese this guy was touché. Looking over both my shoulders, to make sure that no one was listening, I came to the conclusion that we were the only ones there.  I guess Laura knows how to scare people off.

"How are we going to win though?" 

"Look, where's Raye ticklish?"  Nephrite prompted.  

"Stomach, why?" 

"Dude, if you can get her to laugh, then she'll be moving, and if she's moving, Laura will have a harder time holding on to.  The more Rachel moves, the more Laura's going to loose her balance.  Get the picture?"  he asked.

"Umm………no"

*sweat drop*

"JUST FIND HER TICKLISH SPOT!" he whispered harshly.

"Oh, okie dokie, I can do that" I replied happily.  By the look on his face, I could tell that that was not the answer he wanted.  Looking around, I noticed that the clock on the building read five o'clock.  Pick on Nephrite time.

"Just don't let Rachel intimidate you" Nephrite whispered.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING!??!?!" I asked loudly, causing Laura and Rachel to look at us.

"You IDIOT!" Nephrite screamed.  "Do you wanna tell them our plan too?"

"Why, should I?" I asked.

*sweat drop*

"Yea, go ahead, that is, unless you wanna be a slave" 

"WHAT?!?!? I'M TO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFULTO BE A SLAVE!!" I cried in horror.

"Dude, you said that already" Nephrite whispered.

"AHH!!! NOW I'M REPEATING MYSELF!!!"

*sweat drop*

"Hey, are you guys going to stand there all day or are we going to fight?" Laura called from the pool.  Rachel was already on her shoulders and ready to go.

"Coming!" Nephrite called back.  Turning towards me he whispered urgently again, "Just find her ticklish spot!"  Heading towards the water, I followed behind him.  Pulling off my shirt and socks, I entered the water.  Nephrite followed suit and entered behind me.

"So are you guys ready to lose?" Laura asked tauntingly.

"I don't think so" I replied back smugly.

"May the best team win" 

"Oh don't worry, we will"

I crawled onto Nephrite's shoulders and the fight began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, they weren't near the courts, or playing in them, so they must be by the pool" I stated factually as Sere and I walked towards the pool, hand and hand I might add.

"I wonder what's going…..guys, what are you doing here?" Sere asked quizzically as "Amelia", "Michelle", Kunzite and Zoisite approached us.

"Well…umm….we….umm…." Mina muttered incoherently.

"Go on" Kunzite urged.

"We want to say we're sorry for blowing up Ser….ah" Mina stated.  "Can you forgive us?"

"We didn't mean it" Amy supplied.  "It…..just happened."

  
Looking at Sere, I saw that she was smiling.  "Of course I forgive you guys" she replied, pulling them into a huge girl group hug.  Her smile shone brightly as they began to talk.  Just watching her made me smile, she always did that.

"Hey, isn't that Jedite and Nephrite?" Zoisite asked suddenly, breaking the girls out of their conversation.

"What?  Where?" Amy asked.  Turning towards the glass doors that led out to the pool, I saw a rather unusual sight.  Raye was on top of Lita's shoulders and Jedite was on top of Nephrite's shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Kunzite asked, completely disgusted by what it was.

"It looks like their playing chicken" Amy replied knowingly.

"This I gotta see" I stated as I began to watch the event through the glass doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Okay, just find her ticklish spot, just find her ticklish spot' I rambled in my mind.

"Give up now while you still can" I heard Rachel taunt as she moved her hands around on my shoulders.

'Mmm, that feels so good…..' 

"Jedite, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Nephrite screamed, trying to keep his balance.

"What?  Oh, sorry" I replied snapping back to reality.

'Let's see, ticklish spot, ticklish spot…'

*****Flashback*****

"Look, where's Raye ticklish?" Nephrite prompted.  

"Stomach, why?" 

 ****End flashback****

Bingo.

Moving my hands from Rachel's shoulders, I viciously began to tickle her stomach.

"Jedite what are you….hahaha…..stop….hahahaha……this isn't funny!" Rachel screamed in laughter.

"Rachel, STOP MOVING!" Laura screamed as she tried to keep her balance.  Seeing as to how my plan was working, I continued to tickle Rachel with one hand and brought another hand slowly to her shoulder….

SPLASH

"Rachel, HOW COULD YOU!"

We had won….all thanks to me I might add.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see what just happened?" I asked turning to look at Endy.

"Yea I did, come on, let's go in"

We opened the doors and began to file in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We won!" I screamed in delight.  "Woo hoo!!! Go us!!!"

"We won, we won, go us, go us" Jedite chanted, moving around on my shoulders.

"Jedite you idiot, stop moving!" I ordered, but he paid no heed.

"Jedite….stop….." 

SPLASH

SPLASH

Memo to self: Kill Jedite.

Surfacing to the surface, I was greeted by the sound of laughing.  Looking up, I saw that everyone was there.  Glancing at Rachel and Laura, they gently pulled the girls aside.  Swimming over to the side, the guys helped me out of the water.

"Woo hoo! We won, we won, go us!" Jedite chanted annoyingly as he too was helped out of the water.

"Jedite, shut up already!" Kunzite growled.  Glad to see I wasn't the only one.

"We won, we won, go us, go………"

SPLASH

Zoisite brushed his hands together and walked silently away from the pool as Jedite came up from the water gasping for breath.  We stared at him as he walked over and sat down on the lawn chairs laid out by the hotel.  

"He….he….he…" Jedite sputtered coming back to land, but I paid no attention.  My eye was on the girls in the corner making up.  I smiled inwardly at a job well done.

"Hey guys!" Michelle cried suddenly.

"Yea?" I replied looking over at her and the girls.

"What do you wanna do now?" 

"Umm…."

"Hey I know" Laura grinned evilly.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Zoisite inquired.

"Who's up for going back to the condo and playing truth or dare?"

---------YEA!!! I'm DONE!!!  Okay, just to let you know….*looks around nervously*  I have semester exams this week so I'll be studying a lot and…..I might not have enough time to write the next chapter *ducks flying fruit*  I said MIGHT!  Neways, just so you guys all know that and don't hunt me down and kill me (who's continue the story then?)  **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Watch it Granny!

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 12

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! **courtjasnluvr87, emmastarz, Princess of the Saiyans 16, happygolucky111, sqeekers, starlite crystal, aurora, Lizzy2utoo, starlightQween, Silver Moonlight-81, katana-hime, Autumn Ann Star, Sugar Spice Girl, ThiMonkey, jrtxluverx4life, Sailor Serenity5, Fiy-chan, Sin Katt, Nicole, and Desmond X7!!!****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!

************* Previously**************

"What do you wanna do now?" 

"Umm…."

"Hey I know" Laura grinned evilly.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Zoisite inquired.

"Who's up for going back to the condo and playing truth or dare?"

************ Present*************** ~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~

"Nah-uh, no way" Nephrite protested nervously.  "I remember the last time we played that game.  Not fun"

I giggled inwardly.  Ah yes, the famous toilet kiss, or should I say kisses.  Then he had to serenade the toilet too.  Ah, good times, good times.

"Why, what are you afraid of?" Raye challenged.  I looked at Nephrite.  He was never one to turn down a challenge…would he do it this time?

"Oh…….all right…….." Nephrite agreed reluctantly.

"YEA!!! THANKS NEPHRITE!!!" I cried in joy.  

"……..but………"

"Come on, last one upstairs has to stick their head down the toilet!" Lita cried as we all raced upstairs, leaving a confused and shocked Nephrite behind.

"Hey, wait a minute…..WAIT FOR ME!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, outta my way" I ordered as I ran up the floors to the condo.  I for one was not going to stick my head down a toilet.

'Come on, faster, faster' I urged in my mind.  'Jump the plant, swing the corner…'

"Outta my way granny!" I warned as this old lady stood in my path.  Pushing her aside, she tripped slightly and ran into a door.  Pausing only for a second to look behind as to see that she was alright I faced forward again and

CRASH

'Kuso' I cursed (AN: Kuso means sh*t in Japanese) under my breath.  I had just run into a wall.  Falling to the floor, the walls began to spin around me.  

"Whoa.  I see birdies" 

"Watch it Jedite!" I heard someone cry from behind.  Turning blindly as to see who called my name, I saw a flash of red.  Squinting as to see what it was, I noticed it was moving towards me.  Trying to stand up, the red blob ran into me, knocking me to the floor.  I gasped for breath as this thing fell on top of me.  Gosh, what was it?  I ton of bricks?

Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I opened my eyes to see the face of a very perturbed Rachel glaring back at me.  Her green eyes flashed as she shifted her weight on me.

"Jedite you idiot, what are you doing lying in the middle of the hallway?" Rachel screamed as she fully got off me.  You know, that's a very good question.

"Well ya see Rache, I can call you Rache, right?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued.  "I was making my way up the hallway when I came across this dear old lady.  She was having some troubles, so I helped to her door" I replied casually.

"That still doesn't explain why you were on the floor" She said icily.  Dang, this girl doesn't miss a thing!

"Well you see, after I helped her, I tripped on a loose area on the carpet and that's when you saw me" I explained.  Gosh was a good liar or what?

"Ah-huh.  Well that was very sweet of you Jed" she stated kindly.

  
"I know…what?  Did you actually say you believed what I said?" I asked surprised.

"Umm….yea" she replied annoyed.  

"Oh, well good" 

"There he is gentleman, the man that pushed me into the door" I heard a cracking voice behind me state.  Turning around, I saw the old lady I had, umm, run into earlier.

"Jedite…."  
  


"Rachel..."

"How dare you do that to me young man?  I senior citizen like my self doesn't deserve such treatment!"

"Look grandma…"

"Now see hear bird brain"

"Bird brain?!?!?!?  Why I oughta…"

"Do what sonny?  This?" she asked, bringing a cane above her head, which had appeared out of no where, she swung it down on top of my skull.

"Oh look!  The birdies are back!"  And I fell to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kunzite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Now which way should I go?' I asked myself in my mind.  The first option was going up the stairs, but I could go three different ways for that.  My second option was to use the elevator…but who knows how long that would take me.

"Hiya Kunzite!" I perky voice chirped behind me.  Jumping mentally, I turned around and met Michelle.  Great, why did she always seem to turn up right when I turned around?  She was a lot like Mina in that way…again…but like Mina, I didn't mind.

"I'm trying to decide if I should use the elevator or the stairs" I stated gruffly, trying to hint to her, that she should be doing the same thing.  Apparently she didn't get my point.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stick my head down the toilet" I replied.

"Oh…why's that?"

"Because it would be like kissing a bunch of people's asses" I stated annoyed.

"Oh, so why don't you choose?"

*sweat drop*

"That's what I'm trying to decide" I explained perplexed.

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Well, why don't you use the elevator?  I mean, it should be faster"

"Are you going to?"

"Yes"

"Well, then I guess…"  But I didn't have a chance to finish because right then, the elevator doors opened and Michelle pulled me inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~Zoisite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great, I have to be the slow one of the group" I muttered contemptuously under my breath.  Running on, I figured that by using the central stairs, it would be much easier to reach the desired floor without a wait.

"Zoisite, WAIT UP!" I heard a voice call from behind me.  Stopping, I turned around and saw Amelia panting after me.   "Are you using the central stairs?" she asked.

"Yea" I nodded.  

"Most of them should be using the elevators" Amelia commented.  "We had better get going if we want to climb all these stairs.

I nodded my head.

"Come on, we can walk and talk at the same time" I stated.

"Wrong, we can walk and run at the same time" Amelia corrected.  Taking off, she started double stepping the stairs up to the landing.  "Come on!"

And we both ran upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh great, why do I have to be the last one?" I asked myself in my mind.  Why me, why me?  Contemplating my options, I came to the conclusion that it would be best to take an elevator upstairs, seeing that I was so….tired…..already.

As I approached the elevator, I saw someone else there.  It was Laura.  The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped inside.  Crap!  I need to get there before it closes!  Turning on my running speed, to top notch, the elevator doors began to slowly close.  

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  Only a small slit remained.  Running forward, I shoved my hand in the elevator doors.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The doors opened and released my hand.  Quickly stepping inside, I saw a very angry Laura looking at me.

"Umm…hehehe….going up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, now which way should we go?" I asked Sere as we entered the hotel.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" she suggested.  "It's faster, and plus, we won't have to run."  I nodded my head and we briskly walked over to the elevator.  Sere pushed the button and the doors instantly opened.  Apparently everyone else had gone to the ones on the other side.  Quickly stepping inside, the door closed behind us and we traveled slowly upward.

Looking over at Sere, she looked so beautiful just standing there. Moving her head slightly to the right, she gave a good view of her neck.  

'Don't start thinking like that Dare, it will just land you in trouble' I chided in my mind.  Looking back over at her, her gaze was now downward.  Looking down, I noticed her shoes were untied.  Bending over, she slowly began to tie them

'Kuso'

I couldn't help myself anymore.  Pushing the emergency stop button, the elevator came to a jerky stop.  We were just about to come to the ninth floor.

"Endy…" she said, but I cut her off as I placed my lips over hers.  Shocked at first, she instantly responded.  Taking this as a good sign, we started getting lost in each other. Yup, we were going to be stuck here a while.

--------Okay, now I know that this was short, and it probably wasn't one of my best chapters, but I wrote this really, really, really fast so that no one would get mad at me.  *ducks flying butcher knives*  Okay, I promise the next chapter will be better!  They should be playing truth or dare next!!! But give me credit, I wrote this is ONE night!  **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. So the games begin

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 13

**THANK TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! **starlite crystal, happygolucky111, Sailor Ninja X, Moon Mamma, Sugar Spice Girl, courtjasnluvr87, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Pamela, Silver Moonlight-81, jrtxluverx4life, Sugar Spice Girl, sqeekers, serena79, bani-ga-ru issekiwa, Astgal, Moonlit-Jeannie, Sin Katt, Minako17, Aki Koishii, starlightQween, and aurora.  THANKS!!****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

***FOR ALL THOSE WHO MIGHT BE CONFUSED, DARIEN IS THE ONLY ONE SO FAR WHO KNOWS THAT THE GIRLS ARE IN DISGUISE!!!****

~~~~~~~~~Zoisite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"One…..more…..floor" I panted as I clung desperately to the hand railing at the side.

"And we thought that this would be a good idea" Amelia wheezed behind me.

"Yea, but we have….we're here!!" I cried as I stepped onto the landing.

"We made it!" I cried.  Turning around I picked up Amelia and spun her in a circle.  Setting her down, I realized what I had just done.  'Kuso! Just because you miss Amy doesn't mean you take your feelings out on her!'

"Umm, come on Amelia, let's get going" I said hastily.  Turning around, I briskly walked away, leaving a confused Amelia behind.

"Hey, wait for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you do that?" Laura snapped as I stumbled blindly into the elevator.  "I could have been ahead by…." she looked at her watch, "Five seconds!"

"Oh really?" I drawled out slowly.

"Yes, thanks to your big..."

"Now, now Laura.  Is it really polite for women, such as yourself, to cuss in front of a fine young gentleman like me?"

Oh, I'll show you fine young gentleman!"  Laura got an evil look in her eye.

"Umm, Laura, I don't like the look of that…."

"Oh trust me, you won't, especially when I'm done with you"  Bending her knees, slightly, I could tell she was going to lunge.

"Come on Laura, let's be reasonable about the entire matter" I reasoned weakly.

"Oh really"

I needed to get out of here.  Looking up, I noticed that we were just about to pull unto the tenth floor.

"On second thought…." I stated evilly.  The elevator doors opened and I ran out.  "You can do what you will if you beat me to the door!"

"What the…. CHEATER!!! Wait for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kunzite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michelle, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly as I looked over at her, only to find her shaking.

"Oh yea, I'm fine….just you know…afraid of being trapped in small close spaces with a guy whose standing really close to me"

"Oh so you're Closter Phobic?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said, you're Closter Phobic then" I repeated.

"Oh no thank you, I don't smoke"

*sweat drop*

"No, I mean, that you're afraid of small, closed spaces" I explained.

"What?  Oh no, of course not"

"But you just said that"

"I said that?  When?"

"Just seconds ago"  
  


"What did I just say seconds ago?"  
  


"That you were Closter Phobic!"

"No thank you, I don't smoke"

"Ahh!!" I screamed.

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

"Umm, Kunzite what are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Banging my head on the wall, what does it look like?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"What do you mean?  I do this everyday at this time" I stated sarcastically.

"Oh….okay, continue then"

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye-bye birdies.  Fly away!  Fly away!" I screamed to the blue, pink, and yellow birdies flying around my head.

"Oh you idiot, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rachel screamed, slapping me upside my head.

"OWWWIEEE!!!!" I wailed as her hand came in contact with my head.

"You deserved it" she muttered contemptuously.

"Where'd the old lady go?" I asked, regaining my senses.

"Oh her, she left right after you blacked out"

"Oh, well good.  I mean, if she would have stayed around longer, who knows I might have done to her."

"Yea, like you could actually _hurt someone"_

"Hey, I could too!" 

"Yea, right"

**silence**

"Umm, Rachel, what were doing again?" I asked stupidly.

*Sweat drop*

"Well" she said matter-o-factly, "we were on our way up the condo…"

"AHH!! THE RACE!" we cried simultaneously.

"Quick, what floor are we on?!?!?" I asked panicked.

"The fifth floor…I think"

"AHHH!!!!"

"Oh calm down" Rachel ordered.  "We'll just take the elevator."

"Oh, that's what I was about to say"

"Yea, sure."

We walked over to the elevator, and pushed the button.  In a matter of seconds, the elevator appeared and we made our journey up the tenth floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Oh Endy" she murmured softly as I softly began to suck on her neck.

"Oh Sere, you taste so good" I muttered as I slowly kissed my way up her neck.

"Endy" she purred as I kissed her slightly swollen lips.

This was going to be longer than I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, hurry!"  Zoisite urged as we made our way to the door.  I was still in shock as to what had happened back at the landing.

"I'm coming Zoisite, hold your horses" I tiredly stated as I followed slowly behind him.

"We're here!" Zoisite screamed in triumph.  Looking around, I noticed that no one else was there.  The door was still locked, so no one had entered.

"That's odd" I muttered.

"What's odd?" Zoisite asked.

"No one's here yet" I stated.

"So"

"Well, don't you find it a bit odd?" I asked.

"Well, I guess…."

"YEA!! WE MADE IT!" I heard a voice scream behind us.  Turning around, I saw Mina…ahem, Michelle, and Kunzite standing next to each other.  Kunzite didn't look to good.

"Are you guys the only one's here so far?" Kunzite asked.

"As far as we know" I replied.

"Hey guys!" Someone called to my left.  Turning towards the voice, I saw Nephrite, looking slightly out of breath.

"Quick! Hide me!" he urged as he ducked behind Kunzite.

"Okay, where is he?" a heard a voice seethe.  Looking over to where the voice came from, I saw Lit….Laura standing there, murder written clearly all over her face.

"Where's who?" Kunzite asked.

"Don't play games" Lita snapped.  "I know he's hiding behind you."

"AHH!!!" Nephrite screamed as he jumped out from behind Kunzite and ran to the door.

"Haha, I'm safe now" he taunted.

"Not for long"

"Hey guys, did you happen to see my birdies?  I lost them."   Looking over to where the voice came from, I saw Jedite standing there…if you called it standing.

"Jedite you don't look so good" I remarked as he leaned a great deal on Raye.

"Yea, Jedite here got beaten up by granny" Raye snickered

"WHAT?!!?" 

"Long story, let' just get inside" Raye sighed.

Pulling out my keys, I opened the door and we all filed inside.

"Is everybody here?" Nephrite asked as he made his way to the couch.

"I think so" Zoisite replied.

"Hey, where's Sarah and Darien?" Laura asked suddenly.  We looked at each other.  Where were they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Endy" I whispered slowly against his lips.  "Shouldn't we be getting back right about now?"  

He paused and looked at me.  His Earth blue eyes were dark with desire.  

"I think they can wait a little bit longer" he growled slyly before descending upon my lips once again.

*******30 minutes later******** ~~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gosh darn it all!" I cried in frustration.  Where the hell were they?

"Maybe they got lost" Jedite suggested stupidly.

"OWE!" 

"That was being an idiot" Raye smirked as Jedite clutched his head in pain.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jedite retorted angrily.

"Hey, maybe they decided to have a little 'fun' if you know what I mean" Nephrite grinned.

"OWE!"

"That" I stated.  "Was for being an idiot."

"I thought Jedite was the idiot" Nephrite defended.

"You know, he's right" Raye stated innocently.  "So….. we'll just have to say that he's the moron of the group"  We all cracked up at her remark…that is, everyone except Nephrite.

"I fine that's not very funny" he pouted.

"There, there Nephrtie" Mina comforted.  "At least you don't have to stick your head down the toilet like last time"

"Last time?  Who told you that?!?!?" Nephrite screamed.

Uh-oh

"Umm….hehe, you know, it's the funniest thing…"

"I'll kill whoever told you!" Nephrite raged.

"Nephrite, calm DOWN!" I screamed at him.  He turned to me and glared me straight in the eye.  Oh he should have learned a long time ago never to mess with me, especially in a staring contest.

"Shh, maybe they won't hear us" 

"I highly doubt that"

Voices came from the doorway.

"Is that?" Amy asked.

"I think…." Zoisite trailed off.  We all ran to the doorway to see who was there.  Sure enough, it was Serena and Darien….but something looked different about them.

"Where were you?!!??!" Kunzite screamed as soon as he saw them.

"Umm…hehehe, you know, it's the funniest thing" Serena stated nervously.

"We thought that we were meeting in our condo" Darien explained.  Serena looked at him.

"What he said"

I shook my head.  She never was a good liar, but then again, I knew she'd tell us the truth later, if you know what I mean.

"It doesn't matter you guys, let's just play truth or dare" 

-----------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

----------------------------

------------------

------------

-------

-----

---

- 

Okay, now I WAS going to end it there….but I promised everyone that I'd write Truth or Dare in this chapter and I figured to make up for the short chapter last time, you should get an extra long chapter this time.  So without further to do, the moment you've all been waiting for….……Truth or Dare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We gathered around in a circle in the living room.  Darien sat to my right and Amy sat to my left.  I wish I knew what I was getting into.

"Now, before we start, I believe that there is a certain little 'bet' that needs to be taken care of" Lita smiled wickedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well, since you two were the last ones to enter the condo…" Jedite supplied.

"You two have to stick your heads down the toilet" Raye finished.

"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?"

"You heard the ladies" Nephrite smirked.

"Why I oughta…."

"Wait a minute you guys" Endy barged in.  "It was the last person who entered…not last persons."

"So?" 

"Well" Endy explained.  "We entered together; therefore, since there was no last person, the bet is officially vetoed."

"What?!?!?"

"He said that since they got here at the same time, the bet cancels" Amy explained.

"Ohhhh"

*sweat drop*

"I knew you'd come in handy" Mina exclaimed, slapping Amy on the back.

"Come on you guys, let's just play" I urged.

"Okay, fine.  I go first.  Umm…..Nephrite, truth or dare?" Lita asked.

"Dare"

  
"Okay, I dare you to stick your head down the toilet, and after you do it, no one else can"

"WHAT?!?!?" Nephrite screamed in angst.  "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS"

"Oh but I am" Lita replied.

"But…."

"A dares a dare" Jedite snickered.  "And well, what can I say, you're attracted to toilets."  Nephrite slapped Jedite upside the head.

"OWE!!!"

"I'll be back" Nephrite sighed as he got up to leave.  Hearing a flush a few seconds later, Nephrite came out with yet again a soaked head.

"Ewwwww" we girls cringed.

"Haha, now it's my turn" Nephrite grinned evilly.

"Jedite, truth or dare?"

"Dare"  
  


"Okay, I dare you to….."

"Yawn, I can't sit here all day"

"Shut up you idiot!!" Nephrite snapped.  His face slowly rose into an evil smile.

"Okay Jedite, you think you're 'all that', why not prove it?  I dare you to dump shaving cream all over yourself and run around the hotel screaming "look at me, I'm shaving cream boy!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Jedite screamed in disbelief.

"You must be kidding" Lita laughed.

"Nope."

"But I don't want to ruin my good clothes!" Jedite whined.

"Who said that you'd be wearing any clothes?" Nephrite grinned wickedly.

*gulp*

(AN: Thanks to happygolucky111 for the idea with the shaving cream! I never would have thought of that! J)

************Ten minutes later****************

"You got it all on tape, right Ames?" I asked Amy as Jedite returned, looking quite disgruntled from his little jog in his boxers and shaving cream.

"Yup" Amy assured.

"What happened to you Jed?  You look like you got hit by a car!" Kunzite snickered.

"Haha, very funny, but for your information, I ran into that lady again.  This time she was SURE that I was trying to rape her!  I mean, me rape an old grandma like her!  Can you believe that?!?!"  We all broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Let me guess, she set her cane on you again?" Raye snickered.

"Yea, how'd ya know?"  Raye slapped him on the head.

"What was that for?"  
  


"I don't know, but it's your turn to ask someone!" Raye screamed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"But are you positive?" 

"YES ALREADY!!"

"Would you be willing to bet your life on it?"

*bonk*

"OWE!!! What was that for?" Jedite asked angrily.

"Being an idiot, now come on and ask someone already!!!"

"Okay, I choose…….."  
  


-----------------Dun, dun, dun.  *Ducks flying butcher knives*  Hey!! I'm sorry I had to end it there, but this was getting WAY to long!!! It's eleven pages on my computer!!! Plus….*ducks more flying butcher knives*  I ran out of ideas for truth or dare.  Well, if I thought of any, they were REALLY stupid.  So…..

**LISTEN UP PEOPLES!!! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET ENVOLVED IN THE STORY! (again) WHEN YOU REVIEW, (you know, the little box at the very bottom on the left hand side of your screen) PLEASE TELL ME THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION!**

**1. ****Your favorite/least favorite, character**

**2. ****The dare or truth you want to have them do**

**3. ****(Optional) who dares them.**

**If I really like your dare/truth, I'll put it in the story.  It might be for different characters, but I want to try and use other ideas other than my own, so that way, everyone's a part of it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  (and send in what you want done!)**


	15. Truth or Dare part 1

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 14

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! **Princess of the Saiyans 16, firemisstress, ainominako, eX Driver Liz, starlite crystal, Lady Zymergy, a fan, courtjasnluvr87, aurora, silver angel34, Sin Katt, Serena71, Miiaevia, sqeekers, the last fallen angel, Silver Moonlight-81, jrtxluverx4life, Sugar Spice Girl, Moonlit-Jeannie, mzxsushi, ThiMonkey, Akiko Koishii, starlightQween, and Desmond X7!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I choose……….." Jedite trailed off looking around slightly.  Suddenly, and evil light filled his eyes and he looked directly at Raye.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" 

"ME?!?!" Raye screamed.

"Yea you, you're the only Rachel here" Jedite replied.

"Fine, I choose dare."

"Hehehe, this is going to be good" Jedite muttered rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Jedite, what's the dare?" Lita asked curiously.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

*sweat drop*

"Uh, Jedite, you're starting to scare me" Zoisite shuddered.

"Everyone, to the kitchen!" Jedite roared jumping up.  Shaking our heads, we followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, so what's the dare?" Raye asked when we got there.

"Your dare is to eat one of my Super-Duper-Man sandwiches" Jedite stated smugly.  Raye's eyes bulged.

(Thanks to Lady Zymergy for the idea!)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!!?" 

"I said, you have to eat one of my sandwiches.  What's the matter? Afraid?" Jedite taunted.

"I am not afraid!" Raye screamed.  Slamming her fists down on the counter, we all stepped back in fear.  "Bring it on!"

A few minutes later, we were looking at the most disgusting sandwich I had ever seen. It consisted of two pieces of bread: one wheat and one white, horseradish sauce, mayonnaise, pickles, turkey, ham, cheeses like swiss, mozzarella, cheddar, and blue, ham, turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, peanut butter, and jalapeno peppers.

"You mean she actually has to eat that?" Kunzite blanched,

"Yup" Jedite replied.

"Well, good lucky Rachel" Mina nodded.

Raye looked around nervously.

"What's a matter Rachel, afraid?" Jedite taunted again.

"I am not afraid!" Raye screamed.  Grabbing the sandwich, I saw a hint of fear flash across her face, but it disappeared as soon as it had come because her face was soon submerged in the sandwich.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Amy muttered as she turned around.

"So, what's it like?" I asked Raye as she set the sandwich gently down on the plate.

"Well?" 

"It's good" Raye replied before taking another bite.

"GROSS!!!"

A few minutes later, and after Raye had finished eating her umm…sandwich, we moved back into the living room where it was Raye's turn to choose the next person.

"Okay Rachel, it's your turn" Kunzite stated simply.

"Who do you dare?"

"Let's see" Raye said thoughtfully.   She looked around the room carefully, taking in all of her options.

"Let's see…umm….Kunzite, truth or dare?"

"Umm, how about truth since we haven't done that yet" Kunzite suggested.

"Okay then, Kunzite, this has two parts.  First, are you in a relationship right now?"  I looked at Kunzite who smiled slightly.

"Yes"

"Good, then here's the second part.  How honest are you in your relationship?"

(An: Thanks squeaks for the idea!)

Kunzite paled slightly.  He looked around at the guys who too were looking nervous.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty honest" Kunzite stated slowly.

"And by pretty you mean…." Raye asked.

"I've lied a little bit to her" Kunzite stated.

"Like what kind of lies?" Mina demanded.  Uh-oh.  Things weren't looking so good.

"Umm, like the time that she had a volleyball game that I missed.  I told her I had to work, but in reality, I stayed at home watching T.V."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Mina screamed standing up.  Amy and Lita grabbed her and pulled her back down.  I shook my head.  Leave it to Mina to blow my cover.

"Mina calm down!" I whispered harshly.

"But it was the championship game!"

"Hehehe" I smiled sitting back down in my spot.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Raye demanded.

"Well…." 

"Yes?" Raye prompted.

"She doesn't exactly know that we're here" he muttered.

"And why not?" Lita asked, trying to fain shock.

"Long story" Nephrite muttered.

"Well…"

"Rachel, that's enough.  It was only supposed to be a two part question…remember?" Darien reminded her.

"Fine.  Your turn Kunzite."

"Okay…Umm, Zoisite, truth or dare?"

"Truth" 

"Oh your no fun" Mina whined.

"Well, what do you expect?" Zoisite inquired.

"Fine Zoisite, here's your question: Do you think that Amelia is hot?"

"WHAT!?!!???!" Zoisite screamed leaping to his feet.

"Do you think Amelia is hot?" Kunzite repeated.

"I umm….well….how…"

"Just spit it out already!" Nephrite urged.

"Umm…yea" Zoisite whispered.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

I looked over at Amy who was blushing furiously at the comment.

"But she doesn't compare to Amy" Zoisite added.

"Sure…." Jedite teased, earning him a hit over the head by Raye.

"HEY!??! What was that for now?"

"I don't know, I just felt like hitting you" Raye replied.

"Fine, that's over with, now Zoisite, choose someone" Lita stated.

"Okay, umm, Michelle, truth or dare?"

"AHHHHHHH" Mina screamed.  "Oh my gosh I got picked, I got picked!!!" 

"Michelle, CALM DOWN!!" I screamed as she got up and started to dance.

"What? Oh sorry."  She sat down promptly.

"Okay, now Michelle, truth or dare?" Zoisite asked.

"Dare, we need something to liven this party up!" Mina screamed punching her fist in the air.

'Note to self, I don't know her' I stated mentally.

"Okay Mina, since you seem to like to dance so much" Zoisite was referring to what she said earlier, "I dare you to go down to the hotel lobby and sing and dance to the hamster song."

(AN: Thanks to the Last fallen angel for the idea!)

"YEA!! I love the hamster song!" Mina screamed.

"But you have to do it in your underwear" 

(An: Thanks to Ex driver Liz!)

Mina's face instantly fell.  

"Okay!" she screamed as she headed down to the hotel lobby.  

"Something tells me we're going to get kicked out of this hotel" Darien muttered under his breath.

Following Mina, we all headed down to the lobby.  Reaching there she promptly began to strip off her clothes.  Looking over at Kunzite, I swear I saw a hint of drool in the corner of his mouth.   Walking over to the hotel desk, she stood up on it, and began.

"Hello everyone!! I, Michelle….Michelle, will be performing to you today the hamster song!  Okay everyone sing with me! de de de do doe dow."  We all sat there laughing at her.  I couldn't believe she did that!  Finishing the song, she came back over to us and began to put on her clothes.

"Okay everyone, back upstairs!"

---------I know!! I know!!! I should have ended it there!!! but we had soo much homework this week, I had NO time to write this, and I was gone all Friday night, so the little bit that I did have, I couldn't post!  *dodges butcher knives*  Trust me, truth or dare will go on!!! just stay tuned!!!


	16. Truth or Dare,Serena's turn

Sweet Sixteen and a Half 

Chapter 15

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! **Guju-grl, Sailor_Earth_Dragon, the last fallen angel, sqeekers, HyDrOmAtIc, aurora, Sugar Spice Girl, starlightQween, Serena71, Kris Black, Pyro*Chic (I got your review this time! .~), courtjasnluvr87, Moon-Bunny10, princess serenity, Pamela, Calisto, starlite crystal, skyelarsong, eX Driver Liz, Sin Katt, Akiko Koishii, Lizzy2utoo, serena79, and Desmond X7.  **THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!! 

~~~~Serena's POV~~~~

As we headed back upstairs, I hung back a little bit and waited for Mina.  

"Mina, can I talk to you for a sec?" I whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Sure Sere, what's on your mind?" Mina asked.

Taking a deep breath, I started "Mina, are you feeling okay, you haven't been acting yourself recently."  I said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean, what you did just back there, how hyper you are, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh that" Mina replied like it was no big deal.

"Ah, yea, that." I repeated.  "What's going on?"

She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Well….Sere, you know how I always want to be an actress?" Mina asked.

"Yea"

"Well, I mean, this is like an acting role to me" she explained.  "I mean, come on, no one knows who I am, I can be crazy and wild, and no one will know it's me.  That's why it's so fun.  Sure, I would never do this stuff in real life, but now, now I have an excuse to.  Do you understand?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded.  I knew exactly what she meant.  "Yea Mina, I understand.  Just, keep it down a little bit" 

She smiled.  "Sure Sere, I can do that, but now….."  She trailed off and ran ahead.  

"Last one up is a rotten egg!"

********Upstairs*******

"Okay everyone, now it's my turn" Mina grinned evilly.  "Okay, Sarah, truth or dare?" Mina asked.

"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed. 

"Umm, I don't see anyone else here by the name of Sarah" Mina stated smugly.

"Yea, I don't see anyone by that name either" I muttered contemptuously under my breath.

"What was that?" Mina asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing" I replied sweetly.

"Well, if you don't want to share about what you just said, why don't you share with us what you're going to do" Mina stated.

"Okay fine, truth" I replied.  I didn't feel like a dare, and I mean, how bad could you get on a truth.

"Why were you and Darien so late coming up?" Mina asked evilly.  "And remember, you must tell the truth."

I felt myself go pale.  She had to have asked that.   I looked nervously at Darien who too didn't look so good.

"Why don't you give me a dare instead?" I suggested uneasily.  

"I don't think so" Mina haughtily.  "Truth is truth and you can't go back on it"

"Please?" I begged, giving Mina my sweetest puppy dog face I could make.

"Hey, what exactly did you do?" Lita asked curiously.

"Yea" Raye repeated.  "If it was nothing, why don't you just spit it out already?"

I looked again to Darien but he gave me no sign as to what I should do.  

"Fine, I'll tell you" I stated boldly.  "On our way up from the race, we decided to take the elevator.  Well as we were going up, Darien slipped and must have hit the emergency stop button because the elevator came to sudden stop.  It took us a while to actually figure out what happened and by the time we did, you were all up here and that's the end of that story" I concluded, very relieved.  I mean, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I don't think that's all that happened" Mina sang sweetly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  Worry took over.  She wouldn't know, would she?

"How come your lips are swollen?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Hey, her lips are swollen!" Lita exclaimed.  Shooting daggers at Lita, my eyes yet again rested on Mina.

"And why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Mina continued.

'Kuso' I cursed in my mind.  I didn't have one, did I?  Kuso.

"Okay girl, spill" Raye demanded.

"It's nothing, I just…."

"Were making out with Darien like a moose in mating season!" Mina exclaimed.

"Moose in mating season?" Amy repeated, speaking for the first time in a half hour.

"Yes" Mina repeated.  "A moose in mating season"

I felt my cheeks grow red.  Oh crap!  I couldn't blush, they'd know, oh crap!  They'd know!

"Hey, are you blushing?" Zoisite asked. 

Crap, he noticed.

"Darien actually did kiss you?" Kunzite gaped wide mouthed.

I glanced away quickly.  Yea, that was a great way to prove nothing happened…even if it did.

"Oh my gosh" Amy gaped.  I groaned inwardly.  Why couldn't Darien keep his hormones under control?

"Darien, we need to talk, now" Nephrite growled as he got up with the rest of the guys following.

"We'll be right back" Kunzite said darkly.  Turning sharply, they made their way towards the kitchen.

Looking back at the girls, I all saw their sympathetic eyes.

"Sere, I don't know what…" 

"Save it Raye" I muttered.

"We're so sorry" Mina muttered.  "You didn't have to tell us you know."  I glared evilly at her, causing her to gulp.

"Just forget about it" I muttered, lowering my eyes.  Now all I had to do was keep this up and not let them figure out Darien knew who I really was.

~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~

"Darien how could you!" Zoisite shouted as we reached the kitchen.

"What'd I do?" I cried in defense.

"What did you do?  What did you do?" Kunzite screamed in rage.  "I'll tell you what you did!  You betrayed your princess by kissing Sarah, that's what you did!"

"I didn't do anything…."

"Don't deny it" Jedite growled.  "Even I wouldn't do anything that stupid"

I glared at him evilly, yet he did not back down like he usually did.  Fire sparked in his eyes.  Looking around, I found that was true for all of them.

"Look guys, I didn't do anything!" I cried.

"Really, let me guess, she was the one who just happened to put a hickey on her neck to, hmm?" Nephrite asked.

"Look!  Nothing bad happened!!! I didn't cheat on Sere!" I screamed.

"Then what did you do?  Were you kissing Serena in there?" Zoisite rumbled.

"As a matter of fact I was" I replied smugly.  Realizing what I said, my eyes grew wide.  "I….I didn't mean that" I stuttered.  All eyes were on me.

"You mean….that is Serena?" Nephrite asked.

"No, of course not!" I cried in her defense.

"It is her!" Jedite realized.  "And the girls, they must be our girlfriends!" 

"You're kidding, right?" Nephrite asked, looking at me.  I shook my head.  "Oh my gosh, it is them"

"Look I would have told you guys sooner, but I just found out and…."

"Why did they deceive us?" Nephrite demanded.

"Well, why did we leave without them on the trip?" Kunzite asked.  We all looked at him.  "That's what happened, isn't it Dare, they found out we were coming here and followed."

"Not exactly" I said.  I started to explain the entire thing to them about wanting to go somewhere warm, to all the pranks, to the disguises and flirting.

"I don't blame them" Zoisite said in the end.  "We should have never done anything like that."

"I agree" Nephrite nodded.  "We deserved it."  
  


"But what are we going to do now?" Jedite asked.

---------Okay everybody!!! Sorry this is kinda another short one, but I have evil teachers at school who LOVE to give out homework and give us big tests and won't tell us about them until the day before!!! GRR!!!!  Okay, well anyways, thanks to all who reviewed *.~ and hopefully the whole explanation in the beginning of the chapter will explain why Mina was acting like a lunatic.  **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. SLAP that's gotta hurt

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 16

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! **deathlioness, Guju-grl, happygolucky111, aurora, Lady Zymergy, jrtxluverx4life, eX Driver Liz, starlite crystal, Sugar Spice Girl, Silver Moonlight-81, sqeekers, Sin Katt, Astgal, HyDrOmAtIc, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Akiko Koishii, starlightQween, and Desmond X7.  **THANKS YOU GUYS!!!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!          

~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"They've been in there for a long time" I remarked, breaking the eerie silence that had descended upon us.

"Do ya think everything is all right?" Lita asked.  I looked at Serena who sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs, saying nothing.

"Serena I….."

"Save it Raye" she muttered quietly.  Well, that was a shock.  I mean, no 'Shut up Pyro' or 'you're so mean', nothing.  Glancing  over to Mina and Amy, I noticed that they too looked worried.

"Sorry it took so long ladies" a masculine voice stated, breaking me out of concentration.

"Oh, no problem" I replied as Kunzite took a seat next to Mina.

"Well, are we going to keep on playing or what?" Jedite asked as he looked at our morose faces.

"Hey, did somebody die?" 

Glaring evilly at him, he quickly shut up.

"Now whose turn is it?" Nephrite asked.

"It's Sarah's" Lita stated.

"So, who are you going to ask Sarah?" Zoisite questioned.

"I don't feel like playing" Serena muttered quietly.

"What?  Come on Sar, get even with the guys for makin' ya tell!" Lita urged.

"No, it's okay" she replied.  As she looked up for a moment, I thought I caught a hint of laughter in her eye, but she turned her head quickly and I wasn't able to see.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game anymore" Amy commented quietly.  Looking at her, I saw the worry in her eyes.  

"Yea, I'm kinda tired of this game" Lita agreed.

"Same here" I followed.

"But guys, we just start….OWE!" Mina cried as Amy jabbed her in the rib.

"Hehehe, ignore her" Amy said nervously, slapping her hand over Mina's mouth.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Kunzite asked.

I looked around.

"I'm going to lie down" Serena said getting up.

"Wait Sarah…." I pleaded, but she just turned and looked at me.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll be fine, I just need to rest" she smiled.  I knew that smile was fake, but I followed lead and smiled in return.

As soon as she left, we (girls) all turned and glared evilly at Darien.

"*gulp* Something wrong girls?" Darien asked nervously.

"I'll tell you what's wrong" I muttered evilly.

"Rachel, calm yourself!" Amy cried walking over in front of Darien.

"Thanks Amelia" Darien breathed.

*SLAP*

We all gasped in shock as Darien rubbed his now brightly red cheek.

"Amy, I…." Mina muttered in awe.

"He deserved it" Amy finished.

"What did I…"

"You know exactly what you did!" Lita cried, slamming her fist down to prove her point.

"Umm guys, a little help here" Darien pleaded.

"Hey Rachel, how's about you and me talk over one of my famous sandwiches?" Jedite asked.  Before I could respond, I was being dragged towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

As I laid in my bed, I slowly let my mind wonder.  Did the girls actually fall for my 'oh I'm so sad' plan?  I was really getting worried for a second because I swear I was going to burst out laughing at any time.

"Sere, you in here?" I heard a voice ask from outside.

"Yea" I replied.  Getting up and opening the door, I came face to face with Darien.  Slowly stepping aside, he entered the room.

"What's going on?" I asked when he didn't say anything at first, I started to get very worried.  The next thing I knew, he was laughing.

"Dare I ask?" 

When he finally got a hold of himself, he smiled and looked at me.

"Well this is what the guys have planned…."

~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Michelle, could I talk to you for a second?" Kunzite asked standing up.

"Sure" I replied getting up with him.

"Let's go to your room, it's more private" he suggested.

"Fine by me" I answered as we walked silently to my room.

Upon entering, he led me over to where the bed was.

"Michelle, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel like I have a real connection with you" Kunzite stated.  I sat there nodding my head as he continued.

"I've had a lot of fun with you" he grabbed my hand and slowly began to caress it, causing me to gasp.  "And I would like us to be more than friends" he whispered the last part.  Leaning down for a kiss, I quickly backed away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking confused.

"Umm Kunzite, I like ya too and all, but what about your girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Oh please say he didn't forget about me!

"Michelle" he stated.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Is my girlfriend here?"  
  


"No"

"Then she doesn't have to know now, does she?"

I gasped in shock.  Did he really plan on cheating on me?

"Kunzite, I don't know what to say…."

"Don't say anything then" he whispered as I felt cool hands slip underneath my chin.  He leaned forward, letting his other hand slip behind my back.  The next thing I knew…..

~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I watched everyone leave, I saw that it was only me and Amy left.  

"Hey Laura, can we talk?" Nephrite asked.

"Did you guys plan this?" I asked.

"No, we just decided that we needed to talk, that's all" Nephrite replied as he led me down the hallway to my room.

"Nephrite, what's going on?" I asked as he pushed me into my room.  The next thing I new, I felt warm lips press against my own.  Too shocked, I didn't do anything at first.  Slowly pulling away, out eyes clashed.

"Laura, I just want to let you know that….."

~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to get worried once Lita and Nephrite left.  I was all alone with Zoisite and he was looking at me funny.

"Is something wrong Zoisite?" I asked concerned.

"What? Oh nothing" he replied nervously.

"Well, sometimes a whole lot of nothing can be a great big something" I replied as I moved to sit closer to him.  "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked.

Sighing, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Amelia, I haven't known you for very long…"

"Yes" I urged.

"But I…" he let his words trail off, but his eyes wondered down to my *ahem* chest.  Blushing a deep shade of crimson, I broke the awkward moment.

"Zoisite, maybe…." but I was cut short as his fingers came to my lips.

"Amelia I…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Jed, spill" I demanded once we got in the kitchen.

"Well Rachel it's like this" he stated as he began to move closer towards me.  Surprised, I began to move slowly back.

"What do you want?" I asked bravely, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Nothing much" he replied huskily as he advanced even more.  Feeling threatened, I began to back away from him even more.  I ran into something.  Crap! It was the counter.  Refusing to stop his advance, he came up to me until our bodies were pressed against each other.

"You smell sweet" Jedite murmured in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Uh-huh" I muttered numbly.  His head slowly descended to my neck and began to kiss it.  

'NO!' I screamed mentally.  

"Rachel, there's something I must tell you about…."  
  


-----------Dun, dun, dun.  I know!! Another short chappie, but my teachers are sooo mean!  They must love homework or something cuz that's all they do!!! Grrr.  Ne ways, **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!!!!**


	18. YOU DID WHAT?

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Chapter 17

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!   **ainominako, jrtxluverx4life, eX Driver Liz, ThiMonkey, Guju-grl, inuyashafan65, DarkSun, LadyCresentStar, happygolucky111, aurora, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Pamela, sqeekers, Lady Zymergy, Sailor Serenity5, Sugar Spice Girl, Silver Moonlight-81, Sin Katt, Astgal, Akiko Koishii, Desmond X7, starlightQween, Hot Cuttie, and starlite crystal. **THANKS YOU GUYS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!!! But I wanna…. :(

_Previously from Serena's POV: _

_"What's going on?" I asked when he didn't say anything at first; I started to get very worried.  The next thing I knew, he was laughing._

_"Dare I ask?" _

_When he finally got a hold of himself, he smiled and looked at me._

_"Well this is what the guys have planned…."_

~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Leaning forward, I whispered what we were going to do in her ear.  Pulling back, I smiled humorously at her, waiting to see her expression.  She turned and looked at me, her eyes blazing.

"Sere, is something…"  
  


SLAP

A large red handprint marked my face….again.

"Sere, just give me a chance to explain…."

SLAP

"Sere…."  
  
"DON'T YOU SERE ME!" she cried angrily.

"But I thought…."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" she screeched.  

"But-"

"It's not nice to talk about your lower region" 

"But I'm…"

"Again with the butts?!?!?!?  Why not just say ass, cuz that's what you are right now"

"Sere, what's your problem?!?!" I screamed angrily.

"My problem, MY PROBLEM!?!?" she screeched.  "It's YOUR problem."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look" she explained.  "Those girls have been through a lot these last couple of days.  We've been afraid that all this time that you guys would cheat on us.  Well, they already think that you're cheating on me, but still, how do you think they're going to react once they find out that the guys will be cheating on them?  I mean sure it's pretend but…." she trailed off.  I never thought of it that way.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked.

"Uh-uh-uh.  It's not what WE can do, but YOU'RE going to do." she smiled evilly at me.

*gulp*

"Sere….you know I don't like that look."

"Just put it this way muffin.  If they get mad at you, you're going to live to regret this." she grinned, winked and moved towards the door.

Somehow, I didn't like the sound of that.

_**Previously for all the girls: The guys have the girls pinned, or in 'awkward' positions, and are about to whisper something in their ears…**_

~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "I would never cheat on you Mina" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh that's good…….WHAT?!?!?" I screamed.

"Surprise Mina!" he smiled.

"How…when…you…"

"Truth or Dare" he replied simply.  I glared evilly at him.  

"YOU IDIOT!" I cried angrily.  "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A CUPID ATTACK!"

"Umm…I think you mean heart attack" Kunzite corrected.  Growling at him he gulped nervously.

"Kunzite" I said sweetly, watching his face go from frightened, to shocked, to confused in one second flat.  "Could you do me a favor?" 

"Umm….sure" he replied nervously.

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" and he took off with me right behind, dropping the disguise along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just wanted to let you know that I never want to kiss a toilet again Lita" Nephrite muttered.

"What?!" I asked him in disbelief.

"Hello Lita" he grinned.

"Why you….*SLAP*….stupid…*SLAP*……IDIOT!" 

"Lita calm down!" Nephrite screamed, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You want me to calm down?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Umm…."

"Okay, just one more thing" I smiled.

"And what would that…." but he didn't finish because I just kneed him where it hurts, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Never under estimate a woman" I smiled brushing my hands together and walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes?" I encouraged as his fingers moved slowly away from my mouth.

"I just want to let you know that….I love you Amy" 

I looked at him.  His face was a crimson blush.

"Do you….hey wait!" I exclaimed.

"Umm, yea, you can drop the disguise, I know about it" Zoisite stated simply.

"WHAT??!?!?"

"Umm, Amy calm down…"

"How long?!?!?" I demanded.

"Well…."

"How long!?!?!?"

"Well, for a while I guess…."

"Zoisite, have you ever seen me very, very, very angry?"

"Umm, well….."

"Because that's what I am right now!" I screamed, causing him to jump.

"I'm going to…..get going…..now" Zoisite laughed nervously as he ran out of the room.

"Men"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jedite…." I murmured as he trailed more kisses up my neck.

He stopped again and looked my straight in the eye.  'He's going to kiss you!' my mind screamed.  He wouldn't, he couldn't.  His lips slowly inched closer to mine.

"Would you like a sandwich?" he asked pulling away and walking towards the refrigerator.

(An: imagine Raye falling over Anime style here….)

"Wha….." 

"I asked, 'would you like a sandwich?'" Jedite repeated.

"But…you…and…."

He continued making his 'sandwich' while I stood there in utter shock.

'I must be loosing my mind' I muttered as Jedite just stood there making his sandwich.

"Oh, yea, where were we?" Jedite asked once he was done.  I stood there as he approached me ever so slowly.  

"Jedite…." I warned, but his lips descended onto my own.

"Raye, what would you say if I told you I knew you were Raye?" Jedite murmured as he broke the kiss.

"What?" I asked in a hazy state.  Then it dawned on me.

"Why you little….." I seethed.

"Umm Raye....." Jedite trailed off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" I screamed.  Reaching over and grabbing the sandwich plate, I threw it at Jedite's head.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SANDWICH!" Jedite cried in agony.

'That's not all I'm going to break!" I seethed as I grabbed the chair and broke it in half.

"Raye….*SMASH*….I don't think….*SMASH*…..RAYE!" 

"Run while you still can sandwich boy!" I screamed.  Dropping my disguise, I slowly began to mutter one of the many curses I had learned from the shrine.  Funny, I never thought I'd use them, except on youmas of course.

"RAYE!" Jedite screamed, but I paid no attention and kept muttering the curse.

"I've gotta go….like now" Jedite gushed as he took out through the kitchen door.  Dropping the spell, I smiled in satisfaction.  

"Works every time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"To late" I muttered as I heard everyone's voices from the other rooms.

*gulp*

I grinned evilly as Endy stood there.

"Come on, we might as well straighten this out" I sighed as I grabbed Endy and headed for the living room.

"Did you see what she just did?"

"That's nothing to what Raye almost did"

"I've never seen Amy so mad!" 

"Whose idea was this anyway?" 

As we walked into the living room , all eyes turned to us.

"Look guys…" Endy started, but was interrupted.

"You guys are gonna pay!" I heard the girls scream.  Looking over Nephrite's shoulder, I saw that the scouts had joined together.

"Hey, don't look at us, Darien put us up to it!" Jedite cried in defense.

"Sure, he did" Raye said, sarcasm dripping from her voice "and I'm the sugar plum fairy"

"Well now that you mention it…"

*SMACK*

"Hey!  What was that for??!?" Jedite asked in irritation.

"For being an idiot!" Raye screamed back.  By now, all the girls were out of their disguises and were looking very angrily at the guys.

"Umm…..hehehe" Jedite laughed nervously.

"Look, we should just forgive them" I stated.

"WHAT!?!?" the scouts screamed.

"We should just forgive them and head home" I said again.

"Sere, are you nuts?" Lita asked in irritation.

"Well…." I pulled the girls aside and explained to them my plan.

After I was done, they all smiled happily at me.

"So, you forgive us?" Nephrite asked hopefully.

"Yea we do" Lita said sweetly.

"Let's go home" Amy said.  With a round of nods, we packed, joined hands and transported home.

_----------------Yea!!!! This is my second last chapter!!! Only one more chappie left, and that's the epilogue.  Stay tuned cuz the Epilogue is going to be a huge surprise!!! (Except for my friend Stephanie who I told!)  **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!!!!!!!!**


	19. Epilogue

Sweet Sixteen and a Half

Epilogue

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!** Guju-grl, ainominako, kalinda, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Eo, aurora, Pamela, Mercurian moon, Akiko Koishii, Sugar Spice Girl, ThiMonkey, Lady Zymergy, Tsukia, Sin Katt, Lizzy2utoo, Kris Black, ladydee-1au, SilverWingPhoenix, sqeekers, Hot Cuttie, Miiaevia, eX Driver Liz, starlite crystal, Desmond X7, Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi,  and starlightQween.  **THANKS FOR ****READING**** AND STICKING WITH ME GUYS!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!

An: I know some people out there are wondering why Darien got slapped.  Well, basically Darien 'let it slip' so to speak that it was the girls in disguise.  If it were me, I'd be mad that he ruined the entire plan.  Now on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since they transported home.  Everyone did eventually forgive each other about 99.999999999999999999999999%.  It was still cold outside and no one was happy that they only had two days before winter break was over with.  The girls were gone as of right now and the guys are sitting in Darien's apartment talking.

"I DON'T WANN GO BACK TO SCHOOL!" Jedite cried in despair.

"Lower the decibels!" Nephrite ordered as Jedite continued on his rave.  "You're sounding like Serena when she doesn't have any money for video games."

"You know that's all an act" Darien scoffed as Nephrite pulled Jedite into a headlock.

"AHH!!! UNCLE, UNCLE!" Nephrite let go of Jedite's head.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Kunzite asked, interrupting the feud that was going on.

"I don't know" Zoisite mused.  "They probably went to the arcade or some place like that"

"Hey, was it just me, or were the girls acting really strange this morning?" Darien asked as he moved towards the window.

"Yea, I know what you mean" Nephrite said, forgetting about Jedite for the moment.

"They seemed to be in a hurry" Kunzite bemused.  "I actually saw Mina outside the arcade this morning at seven."

"Mina got up at seven?!?!?" Nephrite stared wide eyed.  It was a known fact that Mina believed that 'beauty rest' was the most important ingredient in a girl's routine.  Anything before noon on a weekend or vacation was considered 'unhealthy.'

"I swear I saw her this morning" Kunzite defended.  

"Hey, what were you doing up that early anyways?" Jedite asked, dragging out his question.

"Early morning jog you idiot.  Or haven't you ever heard of that?"

"Why I oughta…."

"Guys, don't fight!" Zoisite sighed as he stood between the two.  "Honestly, can't you guys go for ten minutes without fighting?"

"Nope"

"Probably not"

*sweat drop*

"Why?" Zoisite asked.

"Well, if Ms. Hair Queen over here wouldn't call me names…"

"Call you names?  YOU'RE the one calling ME names!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Beauty queen"

"Idiot"

"Hair queen"

"Mama's boy"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Well at least I didn't drag us into the entire mess with the phrase 'Hey, I know what we can do!  We can pretend that my mom's sick and we have to take care of her.'"

"Don't deny that you had fun!"

"Fun?  FUN?!?! You call getting chased around by Hawaiian natives around the island and chased around the hotel by a 'hotel security' guy, then you're nuts!"

"Yea, but we got to spend time with our girlfriends." Jedite said brightly.

"Only we didn't know it was them!"  Kunzite cried in defense.

"Actually, I knew…." 

"Keep out of this Darien!"

*CREEK*

"What was that?" Nephrite asked.

"Sounded like someone coming through the door" Zoisite sighed.  "Like, gee, I don't know, the girls"

"Ohhhhhhhh"

*sweat drop*

"Hey, is anybody home?!?!" I voice called from the front door.

"Yea, we're in here!" Zoisite called.

"Could you guys come here and lend us a hand?" the same voice shouted.

"Sure Lita, be right there!"  Zoisite looked around.  "Well, you heard the girl, let's get going!

Walking over to the front door, they saw nothing buy bags.

"Ummm………….."

"Would you guys be a dear and take these inside?" a voice muffled, dumping the packages on Jedite.

"Hey!"

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Darien asked in disbelief.

"Shopping, there's more downstairs" Raye commented as she dusted off her hands.

"More?" 

She nodded her head.  "Are you coming or aren't you?" 

As the guys headed downstairs, they were greeted with a room full of packages.

"Where did you get these?!?!?!" Jedite screamed.

"We bought them silly" Lita said, appearing out of no where.

"Come on and help us carry this stuff upstairs" Raye ordered in that tone that said 'don't mess with me.'  Sighing, the guys grabbed as much as they could carry and headed upstairs.

After ten trips downstairs, they finally got all they needed.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Jedite asked again.

"Mall" Raye replied.  "And don't ask me again!"

And eerie silence descended upon the group.

"Where exactly did you get the money?" Darien asked at length.  He looked directly at Serena.  "Well?"

"Well, umm….."

*Silence*

"Sere" 

"Well, ya see…."

"If that's all you can say, I'm turning on the tube" Jedite muttered as he plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.  Turning on the T.V., it opened up to America's Funnies Home Videos.

"And tonight's one million grand prize winner is……….AHH!! THE TOASTER'S ON FIRE!!!"  The scene switched and played the tape of the guys in their condo deciding what to do about the burning toaster.  The guys stood there in shock.  They watched as they made a complete fool of themselves.

"This cannot be happening!" Kunzite muttered in disbelief as they were about to throw water on it.  Everyone's heads turned slowly towards the girls who were cowering together.

"Umm….I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?"

**_THE END!!!!_**

~I'm done!!! THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTES!!! Now this will be my last story for a while since school is a huge pain right now.   I've already gotten comments about writing a trilogy to the story.  I don't know if I'll do that or not, you decide!   If anybody has any kind of story ideas they would like me to write about, or even do a trilogy, **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!!!  **

***This is also for everyone who has stuck with me in reading.  Thanks a bunch you guys!!!!  And a want to give an especially big thanks to all those reviewed.  You don't know how much messages can do to a person (Good ones that is! ^.~ )  **

**w****/ love,**

**            Angel**

**p.s.  Feel free to email me if you want to!  (email on author page!)**


	20. POLL FOR TRILOGY!

Hey everyone!  Angel girl 4-ever here!

Its summer now and I was thinking about a trilogy to the Sweet Sixteen series.  This one, however, will be called, not Sweet Sixteen and ¾, but Sockin' Seventeen (I can't remember who told me about the name, but I'd appreciate it if you did so I can give you credit!).  I won't be updating quite as frequently as last summer because I have a full time babysitting job, but I'll try my best!

If you really want a trilogy, please review or email me at emtheisen charter. net.  There are spaces between the words and symbols because I'm not sure if it will show up. 

Also, I'm going to be trying something new with my writing.  If/when you review or email me, I'd appreciate it if you told me your email address because then I'll send you what I have written so far and you can tell me if you like my new style of writing, or if you want me to revert to my old way. (Plus this is a really good way of getting a chance to read a part of Sockin' Seventeen before it even comes out!)

And just to let you all know, if I get reviews/emails encouraging me to write a sequel, I'll still want you guys to help in writing!  So if I'll be writing, make sure you send me ideas.  I'm having a little writers block right, so all ideas are much appreciated!  If you have any ideas for the first chapter or for later chapters, you know how to contact me!

With lots of love,

            Angel girl 4-ever -


End file.
